Surprends-moi
by AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: "J'ai toujours réussi à te surprendre, Sammy !" "A ce stade-là, Gabriel, ce n'est plus de la vantardise, c'est de la mythomanie pure et simple." "Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais t'apporter la preuve que je suis parfaitement capable de te laisser sans voix dès que j'en ai envie." Le défi est lancé. Reste à savoir quelles en seront les conséquences... SABRIEL. Mention de Destiel.
1. Le défi

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Je suis de retour pour vous offrir cette histoire, un Sabriel qui a germé dans mon esprit il y a quelques temps. Ceci est un slash, ce qui sous-entend des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Cette fiction (qui devait au départ être un OS, mais je suis incapable de m'arrêter, **_**shame on me**_**) comprendra approximativement 4 chapitres (si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici-là).**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris du Sabriel, et j'avoue ne pas être très sûre de moi sur ce coup-là. Ce pour quoi j'attends avec impatience vos avis, compliments comme critiques ou suggestions. Les reviews, c'est bon pour la santé. ^^ J'espère par ailleurs que cette petite histoire sans prétentions saura, éventuellement, convertir certains et certaines d'entre vous au Sabriel, un pairing très riche et savoureux hélas peu exploité en français. **

**Je précise que cette fiction est dédiée à ****Plume-now****, une charmante auteure de fanfictions, fan de Sabriel, qui m'a inspiré cette histoire dans sa review faisant suite à ma précédente fiction. Tu t'attendais à voir Gabriel débarquer dans le motel pour réconforter le pauvre petit Sam tout abandonné à sa détresse… eh bien c'est fait. Merci de m'avoir inspiré cette fic'. (A ce titre, cette histoire peut être éventuellement considérée comme une suite de « J'aimerais pouvoir te dire », mais les deux fictions n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre, je le précise.)**

**Enfin, ajoutons que ni Supernatural ni les acteurs ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement. Si j'avais un Jared et un Richard à la maison, je ne serais pas là pour vous parler, les amis.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le défi**

Le jour où tout commença était… un mardi. Ce qui était une sacrée ironie quand on y pensait, se dirait plus tard Sam Winchester. A croire que Gabriel avait décidé un matin en se levant que le mardi était La-Journée-Durant-Laquelle-On-Pouvait-Embêter-Sam-Winchester-En-Toute-Impunité. Ce qui s'était passé durant le Mardi Maudit n'avait certes que peu – voire pas _du tout_ – de rapport avec ce qui se passa ce soir-là et les évènements qui s'ensuivirent, mais Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer, avec une certaine incrédulité, à la façon dont les choses pouvaient radicalement changer sans même qu'on s'en aperçoive – passer de « je tue ton frère une centaine de fois/je vais me venger connard » à… ça.

Tout commença donc un mardi soir comme les autres – un motel paumé au fin fond de l'Iowa, un groupe de fantômes vraisemblablement tous assassinés par la même femme et qui s'étaient associés dans le but de se venger d'elle (sauf qu'ils ignoraient quelle était sa véritable identité et qu'ils tuaient donc toutes les jolies filles qui passaient par là), une journée interminable à interroger les proches des victimes sous couvert d'être soi-disant agents du FBI, et… Dean et Castiel qui roucoulaient dans la chambre de l'aîné Winchester.

Sam poussa un gros soupir en observant Castiel adresser un sourire lumineux à son frère et regarder ce dernier comme s'il était le Messie en personne. Et Dean d'adresser un sourire – plus timide, plus discret, mais tout aussi rayonnant – à l'ange.

Le chasseur secoua la tête et replongea illico dans sa recherche Internet en quête d'une Veuve Noire ayant sévi quelque part dans la région. Mais non. Rien à faire. A défaut de voir Dean et Castiel se faire des mamours, à présent, il les _entendait_. Merveilleux.

Sam ouvrit un article qui semblait prometteur et soupira de nouveau. Ce n'était pas qu'il était jaloux. Ce n'était même pas non plus que la perspective de voir ces deux-là ensemble l'agaçait ou l'horripilait. Bien au contraire. Dean et Castiel s'étaient _enfin_ décidés à se déclarer leur flamme quelques semaines plus tôt, et Sam en avait été absolument ravi – il fallait dire qu'il avait légèrement donné un coup de pouce au processus, après tout. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux, et Sam ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Non, le problème tenait plutôt au fait qu'il se sentait assez seul, ces derniers temps. Il avait la désagréable sensation – avérée – de tenir la chandelle quand ils étaient tous les trois, tandis que Dean et Castiel s'échangeaient des regards brûlants on ne pouvait plus gênants pour le spectateur présent. Déjà que lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ce n'était pas franchement mieux… Sam commençait à se demander sérieusement où était réellement sa place dans leur trio, tandis que Dean ne parvenait à lui parler que de Castiel et que Castiel passait tout son temps avec Dean.

Sam releva la tête, se faisant la réflexion que la chambre était bien silencieuse tout à coup. Il analysa la scène avec attention et – oh. Son frère et l'ange se regardaient fixement, les yeux dans les yeux. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois. Cinq. Dix.

OK.

- Je vais aller dormir un peu, mmh ? lança Sam en fermant l'ordinateur et en se levant dans le même mouvement.

- Huh-huh, acquiesça Dean sans bouger d'un millimètre (c'était si touchant d'être l'objet de tant d'attention, nota Sam, à peine sarcastique).

- D'accord, lâcha Castiel en détaillant le visage de son petit-ami du regard.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne relevèrent qu'il était à peine dix-neuf heures.

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Sam les entendit très clairement se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec force bruits de baisers et de vêtements froissés. _Ça_, c'était l'autre raison qui provoquait l'amertume de Sam. C'était un peu compliqué de ne pas être attristé quand on avait l'impression très nette d'être un gêneur. Il se sentait dans la peau d'un emmerdeur de première qui empêchait les deux seules personnes faisant partie de sa vie de tourner en rond, rien qu'en étant là. Très valorisant.

Etouffant un troisième soupir, peiné cette fois-ci, Sam se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. C'était l'un des gros – et uniques – bénéfices personnels qu'il tirait de la mise en couple de Castiel et de son frère. Chambre à part, aucune discussion permise sur le sujet. Extase absolue.

Ordinateur sous le bras, le chasseur glissa la clé dans la serrure en tentant de se dire que non, passer une soirée supplémentaire entièrement seul n'était pas si grave que ça. Qu'il n'en était pas le moins du monde accablé. Que ça ne le déprimait pas du tout.

Peu convaincu, mais se refusant à adopter la technique Dean Winchester (partir en virée dans un bar, écluser un nombre exponentiel de verres et éventuellement trouver de la compagnie pour un soir, attitude qui tentait peu le cadet), Sam tourna la clé, lentement, sans enthousiasme. Bonjour, ô chambre 12 du Motel 6, antre sinistre et dépenaillé où je vais passer une nuit douce et reposante. Quel bonheur de dormir dans une chambre aussi sinistre, dépenaillée et…

Sam écarquilla les yeux, s'arrêta net, la bouche ouverte en un « o » peu esthétique, bras ballants – mais pas trop, il ne voulait pas avoir à racheter un ordinateur –, complètement stupéfait.

Depuis quand les Motel 6 offraient à leurs clients une chambre digne du Marriott ?

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ça le matin même en se levant ?

Non, non, toujours pas la bonne question. Il fallait dire qu'il était réellement ahuri et que son pragmatisme en avait profité pour partir faire une promenade.

Pourquoi sa chambre avait-elle changé d'aspect ?

Sam ferma les paupières, les rouvrit et scruta le décor. Aucun changement. Sa chambre faisait bel et bien, désormais, vingt à trente bons mètres carrés de plus qu'il n'était physiquement possible compte tenu de la répartition de l'espace dans la _véritable_ chambre, le lit avait une taille king-size (merveille entre toutes), la moquette était moelleuse et non plus défraîchie, une télévision écran plat trônait contre le mur, et il y avait même un bar-kitchenette-mini salle à manger ou quelque chose du genre, au centre duquel se tenait…

- Hello Samsquatch ! Dis-moi, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus, tous les deux ! Alors, content de ma surprise ?

Gabriel.

Evidemment.

Dire que durant quelques secondes il avait cru être victime d'un démon ou d'hallucinations – oh, Lucifer, bonjour. _Tu es une flèche, ce soir, Sam._

Sam ferma la porte derrière lui, encore un peu ébranlé. Sa chambre de motel était désormais l'équivalent d'une suite limite présidentielle. OK. Très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? attaqua-t-il immédiatement, peu enclin à se montrer poli et courtois quand un Archange quant à lui très mal élevé pénétrait dans sa chambre pour faire Dieu savait quelle connerie – quoiqu'à la réflexion, même Dieu ne devait pas le savoir.

Gabriel prit une moue mi-vexée, mi-peinée.

- Oh, Sammy, tu me déçois, vraiment…

- C'est _Sam_.

- Moi qui voulais te faire plaisir, qu'on se fasse une petite soirée télé et tout et tout… continua l'Archange en ignorant royalement l'intervention. Voilà l'accueil que tu me réserves. Quelle tristesse. Peut-être ferais-je mieux de repartir et…

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, désorienté, et posa son ordinateur sur le bureau – oh, il avait un bureau maintenant. En bois massif. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de travailler sur un bureau pareil plutôt que sur les tables miteuses et couvertes de graffitis des diners où son frère et lui se rendaient ?

Il pouvait toujours supporter Gabriel quelques petites heures, après tout. Rien que pour le bureau. Et le lit king-size – enfin un matelas adapté à sa taille.

Le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Gabriel. Toujours le même. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis la dernière fois – assez catastrophique, par ailleurs. L'Archange, que plus personne n'avait vu ni de près ni de loin depuis l'épisode de l'hôtel des Champs-Elysées et qu'on pensait mort, s'était amusé à couvrir l'Impala de dessins à la craie – des cœurs, des « peace and love », des petits angelots, des arc-en-ciel, une licorne rose fuschia et enfin l'inscription « Je suis de retour ! ». Dean avait manqué s'étrangler de fureur, et s'était précipité avec un couteau très aiguisé sur la personne de Gabriel lorsque ce dernier était apparu au beau milieu du parking en s'exclamant avec emphase : « Coucou les amis ! C'est moi ! Je suis de retour ! Que je vous explique, en deux mots : j'ai réussi à embrouiller Lucifer (je suis vraiment trop fort), et puis je suis tombé sur une armée de démons, que j'ai réduits en bouillie pour vous permettre d'accomplir mon plan fantastique, félicitations pour le coup de la Cage d'ailleurs, et j'ai été un peu à court de jus, j'ai dû me cacher le temps de recharger les batteries, mais maintenant c'est bon, je reviens vous pourrir la vie, j'ai plein d'idées en tête, alors sinon dites-moi : il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ? ». Sam n'avait pas trop su s'il devait rire ou pleurer – pleurer par égard pour Dean qui allait le décapiter à coup de machette s'il _osait_ rire, bien sûr, certainement pas pour l'état de la voiture (ce n'était que de la craie, après tout, même pas de la peinture).

Au final, il était plutôt content de revoir l'Archange/Trickster. Pas qu'il ait une affection particulière pour lui, mais il avait été peiné de le savoir mort. Après tout, Gabriel s'était plus ou moins sacrifié pour eux, et il avait choisi de les aider, après de longues hésitations. C'était grâce à lui que l'Apocalypse avait foiré. Bon, et qu'il avait passé un moment dans la Cage, aussi – ce qui l'avait conduit à égarer son âme au passage puis à devenir fou – mais Gabriel n'avait jamais précisé ça dans son plan originel. Certes, il avait tué Dean un nombre incalculable de fois, et Sam lui en voulait encore un peu pour ça – sa rage étant atténuée par le fait que Gabriel avait accepté de le ramener dans le passé. Toutefois, l'Archange était plutôt distrayant, et il s'agissait d'un allié de taille. Sam n'avait pas le cœur de le détester. Il détestait déjà bien assez de gens comme ça.

L'Archange avait enfin cessé son long monologue d'auto-apitoiement, et Sam profita du silence pour demander, en pénétrant dans le mini bar tout neuf :

- Et sinon, que me vaut ta venue ici, accompagné d'une chambre plus digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles que d'un motel minable dans l'Iowa ?

Le chasseur s'affala sur un tabouret, face à Gabriel, lequel haussa les épaules, impassible, et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un moelleux au chocolat sur le bar. Quitte à devoir expliquer l'histoire de la vie à Sam Winchester, autant le faire avec beaucoup de sucre.

- Je m'ennuyais. (Sam haussa un sourcil.) Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te rendre une petite visite. Non, parce que j'aurais pu aller voir les deux autres oiseaux là-bas (Gabriel esquissa un geste vague en direction de la chambre de Dean et de Castiel), mais, bah… pas envie de subir les foudres d'un Dean-o en manque de sexe.

Sam grimaça.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

- Je ne t'en parle pas, rétorqua Gabriel en lui faisant son sourire spécial-Trickster (celui qui signifie « je suis en train de te faire chier, je le sais et ça m'amuse beaucoup »).

Sam, qui connaissait bien le sourire et sa signification, leva les yeux au ciel et Gabriel sourit de plus belle.

Il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Il s'ennuyait profondément dans l'appartement qu'il habitait – pardon, qu'il squattait. C'était l'inconvénient d'être un Archange immortel vivant parmi les humains : on s'ennuyait vite, souvent et intensément. Gabriel avait alors retourné dans sa tête une foultitude d'idées à appliquer pour se distraire. Jouer un tour à la Trickster ? Bah, aujourd'hui il était en vacances, pas le cœur pour le travail. Peaufiner un énième univers alternatif ? De toute façon, il n'avait personne sur qui l'appliquer pour le moment. Regarder la télévision ? Que des programmes horribles qui lui faisaient grincer des dents rien que d'y penser en jetant un œil à la programmation. Lire un livre ? Déjà tous lus. Aller en boîte ? Pour écouter du Justin Bieber ? Pouah.

Et là, il avait eu une illumination. Les Winchester. Evidemment.

Et plus précisément, Sam Winchester.

Parce que Dean était moins drôle à embêter, d'une – parce que c'était Dean, déjà, et parce que Castiel allait s'en mêler, ce qui aurait été amusant si Dean n'était pas encore plus chiant quand son angelot était dans les parages – et de deux, parce que Sam… c'était Sam, quoi. L'Archange ne regrettait pas d'être venu voir le chasseur. A chaque fois, c'était synonyme d'amusement pour toute la journée – ou la soirée, dans ce cas précis.

- Et donc ? soupira Sam – mais Gabriel voyait bien qu'il n'était pas si agacé qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Il aurait mis sa main au feu que, premièrement, il _adorait_ la chambre (hey, Gabriel n'était pas un amateur, s'il vous plaît !), et que, deuxièmement, avoir un peu de compagnie ne le répugnait pas vraiment. Pour être honnête, Gabriel devait reconnaître qu'il ne crachait pas non plus sur la présence de quelqu'un – fusse Sam Winchester. Parce que, de toute façon, embêter le gamin était une de ses activités préférées.

- Et donc, eh bien… Voici le résultat ! (Gabriel écarta les bras pour lui montrer ledit résultat. Il se pencha et ajouta en haussant un sourcil significatif :) J'ai un peu amélioré le décor, parce que je me suis dit, autant être à l'aise, vois-tu. Et la chambre originelle… (Il grimaça.)

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, agréa Sam.

- Non, tu ne me le fais pas dire, en effet.

Gabriel se régala de la mine exaspérée du chasseur.

- Et je me suis permis d'insonoriser la chambre de nos frérots respectifs. Histoire que la population de cette ville puisse avoir la paix au moins une nuit.

L'Archange se sentit un peu – et ridiculement – fier de voir Sam étouffer un léger rire. Quoiqu'il avait de quoi se vanter, à la réflexion. Sam Winchester était quelqu'un de très difficile à faire rire. Quelle tristesse.

- On va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre, alors, lâcha enfin le chasseur, amusé.

Puis son sourire se gomma aussi vite qu'il était apparu (_oh, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps_, songea Gabriel, sincèrement compatissant envers ce jeune humain qui se déridait si peu – que c'était affligeant – et un peu déçu), et Sam tenta de reprendre une mine sérieuse.

- Et… comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Secret d'Archange, très cher.

Gabriel n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il lui avait volé son portable quand il avait le dos tourné, mémorisé le signal GPS de l'appareil puis s'en était servi pour pister son propriétaire – après avoir jeté un petit sortilège anti-démon, tout de même, parce qu'ainsi, pas besoin de dire à Samsquatch qu'il devrait protéger un peu mieux son portable. Autant que le gamin croie qu'il était le seul à savoir faire mumuse avec les nouvelles technologies; ça rendait les choses encore plus divertissantes et ouvrait tout un tas de possibilités exaltantes.

Sam eut l'air dubitatif, mais ne dit toutefois rien – probable qu'il se doutait que Gabriel ne répondrait pas à ses questions, aussi implorant soit-il. Ce dernier se servit une généreuse part de moelleux au chocolat sous les yeux réprobateurs du chasseur et – était-ce de la _condescendance_ qu'il lisait dans son regard ? Père. Les jeunes générations n'avaient plus aucun respect pour les anciens.

- Je dois dire, continua lentement l'Archange en choisissant délibérément d'ignorer cet affront (parce qu'à vrai dire, c'était assez plaisant, de la part du petit Sammy), que je suis… vexé.

- Ah ? Et qu'ai-je donc fait à Sa Majesté Gabriel pour qu'il se sente ainsi offensé ? s'enquit Sam, un peu étonné et totalement sur ses gardes.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine d'être énervé par la pique, puis il s'exclama :

- Tu as réussi à mettre Dean-o et Cassy ensemble !

Les sourcils de Sam se haussèrent démesurément haut. Tellement haut que c'en était presque impressionnant, bien que Gabriel avait du mal à en estimer la hauteur précise, avec cet amas de cheveux qui tombaient devant.

- Et en quoi c'est grave, explique-moi ? Tu as des penchants homophobes ?

- Quoi ? s'insurgea l'Archange. Tu me prends pour qui ?

_Ah, si tu savais, Sam, tu ne dirais pas ça. Certainement pas…_ Gabriel en gloussa mentalement.

- Alors quoi ? insista Sam. Tu trouves que Dean ne va pas prendre soin de ton frère ?

C'était une bonne question, pas stupide du tout, et Gabriel devait admettre qu'il n'y avait même pas réfléchi une seconde. Visiblement, Sam avait plus de bon sens que lui pour ce qui était des relations sociales.

Gabriel agita son couteau maculé de chocolat – il fallait qu'il se resserve – en direction de l'impudent.

- Ah, ça, Sammy…

- Sam.

- … c'est une autre histoire. Castiel fait ce qu'il veut. Et puis peut-être que ton charmant frérot sera un peu plus délicat avec lui que s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Sam inclina la tête, visiblement d'accord, et s'empara à son tour d'une part de gâteau tout juste découpée par son vis-à-vis. Il était temps.

- Il est bon, hein ? s'enquit Gabriel, ravi de voir son interlocuteur succomber _enfin_ à la tentation.

Huit minutes et trente-six secondes, un record.

- MMhoui, approuva Sam, la bouche pleine, et visiblement très gêné de devoir parler dans cette position, ce qui amusa considérablement Gabriel.

- Je sais. Je suis un pâtissier fantastique.

Sam déglutit.

- Tu ne cuisines même pas, s'indigna-t-il. Tu claques des doigts et ça apparaît tout cuit devant toi.

- Mais c'est tout un art, rétorqua Gabriel, fermement convaincu.

La seule et unique fois, il y avait fort longtemps, où Raphael avait ainsi claqué des doigts pour faire goûter à ses frères des spécialités terriennes, par pure curiosité, Michael avait failli mourir empoisonné, Lucifer avait eu de terribles crampes d'estomac durant une semaine entière – c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il haïssait autant l'humanité ? – et lui-même avait illico tout recraché à la figure de son aîné direct, parce qu'il avait moins de tact – et d'hypocrisie – que ses frères.

Sam repoussa une mèche de cheveux en arrière et fit la moue en le fusillant du regard.

- Et mis à part ton inégalable prétention, quel est donc le problème avec Dean et Castiel, et le fait que je les ai réunis – au prix de longs efforts et de discussions très gênantes avec _ton_ frère ?

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant ses derniers mots. Sam avait-il dû expliquer la vie et l'amour à Castiel ? Où était la vidéo ?

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'amusait le plus : l'idée de Sam bafouillant et rougissant, ou de Castiel ne comprenant rien à rien. L'assortiment des deux, peut-être. Un grand cru, à n'en pas douter.

Avisant la tête de Sam (en mode « rigole encore et je te plante une épée d'Archange dans le ventre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles »), Gabriel soupira et expliqua :

_- Je_ voulais les mettre ensemble !

Sam haussa un sourcil de nouveau, et lui accorda une de ses plus magnifiques bitch-faces.

- Désolé. L'occasion s'est présentée quand tu n'étais pas là. J'aurais peut-être dû appeler la Gabriel Line Express ?

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, vexé.

- Oui !

- Ah ?

L'Archange pouvait clairement sentir le doute et, pire encore, la moquerie dans la voix de Sam.

- J'avais des idées géniales pour les réunir ! s'exclama Gabriel, emporté par le flot desdites idées géniales. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, ces dernières années !

- Je m'en doute, marmonna Sam, et Gabriel se demanda, perplexe, s'il était déçu, voire fâché, que l'Archange n'ait pas donné signe de vie durant tout ce temps-là.

Il en eut presque envie de s'excuser, mais un obscur instinct lui soufflait que Sam n'en aurait rien à faire – et puis, il était _Gabriel_. Il ne s'excusait pas. Là.

Aussi continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

- J'avais une magnifique idée d'univers alternatif, vois-tu Samsquatch, où…

- Oulà. Stop. Ne m'en dis pas plus. Je ne veux pas savoir !

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et scruta Sam, perplexe. Ce dernier secoua la tête et, appuyant ses coudes sur le bar, fourragea dans sa crinière brune en un geste que l'Archange était tenté de qualifier de désespéré.

- Sérieusement. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu leur avais prévu. Je ne doute pas que ce soit original. Ni que ça aurait pu marcher. (Flatté, Gabriel se rengorgea.) Mais… Je crois que j'en ferais des cauchemars. Comme si ce que j'ai vu ne suffisait pas.

Gabriel, intéressé, s'assit sur un tabouret face au chasseur, et se pencha vers lui.

- Ce que tu as vu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Sam releva la tête et lui adressa un regard misérable.

- Dean. Castiel. Au lit. Nus. Enfin, Castiel avait sa cravate.

Gabriel hocha la tête, dégoûté.

- Beurk. Ton frère fantasme sur la cravate de Cassy. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont _pu_ faire avec.

Sam renifla avec un mépris que l'Archange espéra destiné au couple dans la chambre d'en face plutôt qu'à lui.

- Et ils se faisaient… des choses.

- Quel genre de choses ? s'enquit Gabriel en se penchant encore – un peu plus et il se retrouvait littéralement nez à nez avec le chasseur.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

L'Archange prit le temps de la réflexion.

- Ma curiosité malsaine me dit oui. Mon instinct de préservation, non.

- Suis ton instinct. Conseil d'ami.

_- Ami_ ? releva Gabriel, étonné. Alors comme ça, on est amis ?

- Euh…

Sam détourna le regard, préférant visiblement ne pas répondre. Gabriel, lui, se perdit dans des pensées nébuleuses et profondément enfouies.

_Amis_. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu d'amis ?

Si l'on exceptait ses (nombreuses) conquêtes, évidemment, puisque ce n'était pas de l'amitié, ses frères (ça en était encore moins), et les autres dieux païens (plus des collègues de travail, pour tout dire), Gabriel se retrouvait avec un nombre très restreint. Quasi nul.

Tout en détaillant Sam du regard, l'Archange réalisa que le concept lui plaisait assez. Etre ami avec Sam Winchester. Pourquoi pas ? D'un autre côté, Gabriel ignorait ce qu'était réellement l'amitié, et ce en quoi ça pouvait bien consister; m ais oui, indéniablement, l'idée était tentante. Quoiqu'impossible. Sam Winchester ne voudrait pas d'un Trickster/Archange en fuite et qui avait assassiné son frère trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter, en tant qu'ami. Ça en aurait été blessant si Gabriel ne s'était pas forgé depuis très, très longtemps une carapace contre ce genre de sentiments parasites.

De toute façon, à quoi ça pouvait bien servir, un ami ? Ridicule. Pff. Reprends-toi, Gabriel.

- Ah là là, tu me surprendras toujours, Gigantor.

Sam reporta son regard sur Gabriel, perplexe, et fronça le nez.

- Moi ? Je te surprends ?

Gabriel mordit vigoureusement dans sa part de moelleux en agitant le doigt d'un air qui se voulait docte.

- Ça oui, Sammish. Jamais la réaction à laquelle je pense. Toujours à dire ou faire des choses auxquelles personne ne s'attend. C'est bien pour ça que j'adore t'embêter. Je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir ou ce que tu vas faire et penser… C'est fascinant.

Sam fit la moue, et Gabriel constata qu'il semblait partagé entre le fait de ne pas apprécier l'idée ou au contraire de la goûter pleinement – ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on surprenait l'archange Gabriel, après tout.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou si je dois me réjouir de mon potentiel à te prendre au dépourvu, lâcha le chasseur, faisant écho aux réflexions de son vis-à-vis.

- Réjouis-toi, répliqua-t-il. C'est un compliment.

- Ah oui ? (Sam avait l'air sincèrement surpris, ce qui agaça Gabriel sans qu'il sache pourquoi.)

- Là, c'est _moi_ qui te surprends, remarqua l'archange.

Sam grimaça, piqué au vif.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je ne suis _pas_ surpris !

Gabriel reposa sa part de gâteau, sentant arriver quelque chose qui, à l'œil nu, pouvait être potentiellement très amusant. Il avait un don pour repérer ce genre de situations – et pour en exploiter au maximum les capacités, ce dont il était plutôt fier.

- Pourquoi nies-tu que je parviens à te surprendre ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, déjà. Ce qui, j'espère, te dissuadera de me faire subir quelques-unes de tes… plaisanteries à l'avenir.

Sam se sentait gêné. Il avait trop chaud, il était agité, et tout ça à cause d'une seule et unique raison : Gabriel mijotait quelque chose. Il le savait. C'était placardé en police 72 sur le visage du Trickster/Archange. Pourquoi était-il venu, celui-là, déjà ? Il n'aurait pas pu rester chez lui tranquillement au lieu de venir l'embêter ?

Gabriel, quant à lui, songeait qu'il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être venu dans ce minable Motel 6 – lui qui ne logeait que dans les Hilton. Une idée germait dans son esprit, lentement, et ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Il était quasiment sûr que Sam tomberait dans le panneau la tête la première.

- Si, Sammy, j'arrive _toujours_ à t'étonner.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Et c'est Sam.

- Je t'appelle Sammy si j'ai envie. Et non, je dis la vérité. Menteur.

- Qui est le plus menteur de nous deux, hein, Gabriel ?

- Je ne suis pas menteur. Je suis acteur. Et Trickster.

- C'est pareil.

- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, j'ai la preuve que j'arrive à t'étonner chaque fois que j'ai envie.

Gabriel fut satisfait de voir le visage de Sam vaciller comme une bougie sur laquelle on souffle. Bien. Sam Winchester tombait dans le piège. Père que c'était plaisant.

Sam, lui, s'était tant investi dans la joute verbale – avec un certain plaisir, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant Gabriel – qu'il en avait complètement oublié que Gabriel était très probablement en train de se jouer de lui – encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer le jeu.

- Ah oui ? Quelle preuve, dis-moi ?

- TV Land.

Sam regarda Gabriel avec condescendance – non dissimulée, cette fois.

- Vraiment ? Mais bien sûr, se moqua-t-il. Une fois qu'on a compris où tu voulais en venir, il n'y avait plus rien à voir, désolé de te décevoir.

Et Gabriel, effectivement, était déçu, et même vexé, ce qui n'échappa au chasseur.

- Oh, pitié. J'ai réussi à te prendre au dépourvu à chaque fois. A chacune de nos rencontres, en fait.

- On va dire ça…

Gabriel se creusa la tête à la recherche d'une idée.

- J'ai toujours réussi à te surprendre, Sammy !

- A ce stade-là, Gabriel, ce n'est plus de la vantardise, c'est de la mythomanie pure et simple.

Gabriel, ravi, laissa se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire espiègle. Sam le releva sans aucun étonnement. Il était prêt à savoir ce que Gabriel lui réservait.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais t'apporter la preuve que je suis parfaitement capable de te laisser sans voix dès que j'en ai envie.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était donc ça ? Oh, ça promettait d'être amusant, vraiment. Toujours plus que de voir Dean et Castiel se bécoter à longueur de journée, du moins.

- Ah, tu crois ? lança-t-il avec une perfidie calculée. Moi, je te parie que non.

- J'y arriverai, ne t'inquiète pas, Gigantor, s'exclama Gabriel en plissant les yeux, concentré.

Un spectateur extérieur, en entrant dans la chambre, et après s'être éberlué du fait hautement improbable de trouver une telle suite de luxe dans un motel branlant de l'Iowa - et s'en être remis –, aurait pu croire assister à un combat de coqs, ce que l'archange et le chasseur se plaisaient à mimer l'un autant que l'autre.

- Je veux bien faire ce que tu veux si jamais tu y parviens, ricana Sam.

- Oh, un gage ? Merveilleux. Je marche à fond, là.

- Seulement si c'est réciproque, évidemment. Tu as un gage si tu perds.

- Comment saurais-je si je perds ? s'enquit Gabriel. Nous n'avons pas défini de limite temporelle, que je sache.

- Mettons une semaine, alors, proposa Sam, bon prince.

Gabriel secoua la tête, se régalant de la scène.

- Deux, Sammy.

- Quoi, tu as peur de perdre ?

- Non. J'ai juste envie de m'amuser encore plus longtemps.

- Tu sous-entends donc que tu vas essuyer des échecs ? s'étonna le cadet Winchester avec un amusement à peine voilé. Une semaine, non négociable.

- Je suis prévoyant, c'est tout. Je te l'ai dit, tu es surprenant. Deux.

- Dix jours, suggéra Sam. Pour te faire plaisir.

- Deal.

Gabriel et Sam se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant de longues secondes, se défiant en silence. « Essaye donc ! » disaient les prunelles vertes et circonspectes du chasseur. « Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir », répliquaient les prunelles dorées et pétillantes de l'Archange.

- Il faut fixer des règles, intervint Sam après réflexion.

Gabriel plissa le front et pinça les lèvres.

- Des règles ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour que tu ne triches pas, imbécile ! rétorqua Sam.

- Je ne triche pas, bouda le Trickster.

- Disons alors que tu as un avantage non négligeable sur moi. Si tu changes Dean en fille, il y a des chances pour que je sois très surpris, c'est vrai.

Gabriel éclata de rire. L'idée ne manquait pas de charmes – mais pas ceux de Dean-girl, bien sûr, beurk. Mais ce devrait être assez drôle à faire. Il allait se la garder sous le coude, celle-là.

- Il faut que ce soit _toi_ qui me surprennes, Gabriel, insista Sam.

- Okay, okay, c'est bon Samsquatch, j'ai compris.

- Pas d'univers alternatifs.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

- Ni de boucles temporelles.

- Non plus.

- Et ne t'attaque pas à mon intégrité physique.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse. Sam sourit. Il se prenait réellement au jeu, à sa grande stupéfaction.

- Oh, et ça reste entre nous, ajouta-t-il, avant de rectifier rapidement devant le haussement de sourcils inquisiteur et suggestif de Gabriel : c'est juste que si Dean et Castiel s'en mêlent, ça va vite devenir intenable.

- D'accord, ça me va, répondit Gabriel en hochant la tête, solennel.

Sur ce, il tendit la main en direction de Sam.

- Marché conclu ?

Sam la serra avec conviction.

- Marché conclu.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.


	2. Le jeu

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs et lectrices ! **_**Surprends-moi **_**est de retour pour un deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant (voire plus) que le premier.**

**Il est également plus long, ce qui signifie plus de lecture pour vous. Récompensez mon travail acharné par une review, chers amis. Critiques ou compliments, questions ou félicitations, je les accepte toutes avec plaisir et vous répondrai dans les plus brefs délais. **

**J'en profite pour répondre à une review anonyme. ****Guest**** : heureuse que ce Sabriel te plaise. Voici la suite que tu attendais tant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira également. :)**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et vos follows. Ça me touche énormément. **

**La rentrée approchant à grands pas, j'ignore complètement quand je pourrai poster le chapitre 3 (d'après mes derniers calculs, cette histoire devrait peut-être, au final, compter 5 chapitres). J'essaierai de poster chaque week-end en tous les cas. **

**Je vous rappelle les infos de base : cette histoire est dédiée à ****Plume-now****, merci à elle. Rien ne m'appartient, ni Supernatural, ni les acteurs, rien de rien, excepté cette histoire et le plaisir de l'écrire. Le plaisir de la lire vous appartient. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Le jeu**

- Sam.

- Dean.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fixes ton sandwich comme s'il allait te bouffer ?

- … On ne sait jamais. Je trouve qu'il a une drôle de tête. Pas toi ?

Dean observa son frère comme si ce dernier venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait renoncer à la chasse pour élever des grenouilles carnivores en Antarctique. Puis il secoua la tête et demanda d'une voix très douce, comme si Sam avait subitement régressé à l'âge de quatre ans :

- Il y a un problème, Sammy ?

- … Non, aucun. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y en ait un ?

- Parce que tu es convaincu qu'un sandwich au thon est capable de t'avaler tout cru ?

Sam eut un petit rire gêné. Présenté comme ça, en effet…

- Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout, mentit-il.

Dean le regarda d'un air suspicieux, et tourna la tête vers Castiel pour lui demander son avis. Ce dernier se contenta de lui rendre son regard fixement. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois. Cinq. Dix.

_C'est reparti_, songea Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourvu qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus en plein milieu du parking, tout irait bien, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

- C'est cette affaire, ajouta-t-il en désespoir de cause. Ça me met un peu sur les nerfs.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. La Veuve Noire avait tué huit personnes au total dans le secteur, pour cinq fantômes qui dissimulaient bien leur identité, et trois cadavres jamais retrouvés. O joie.

Castiel hocha la tête solennellement.

- Peut-être devrais-tu aller te reposer, Sam, suggéra-t-il. Dean et moi pouvons…

- Non, non, protesta le cadet. Ce n'est pas la peine. (Devant la mine vaguement chagrine de son tout nouveau beau-frère, il rectifia un peu le tir.) J'apprécie l'attention, vraiment. Mais je me débrouillerai. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Dean le regarda, puis, visiblement convaincu – le craquage occasionnel chronique faisant partie des risques du métier de chasseur –, froissa l'emballage de son sandwich et le lança dans la poubelle la plus proche, décrétant par ce geste que leur nouvelle mission pouvait commencer : pénétrer à l'intérieur du commissariat pour obtenir des informations sur les dernières victimes et sur les trois hommes disparus. Sam lui emboîta le pas.

Il était désolé d'avoir menti à son frère et à Castiel, mais il préférait encore ça que de leur avouer qu'il craignait que Gabriel n'ait piégé son sandwich pour le « surprendre ». Là, Dean l'aurait carrément fait interner. On ne jouait _pas_ avec l'archange Gabriel, ne manquerait-il pas de lui dire – enfin, de lui hurler dans les oreilles. Comme si Sam ne le savait pas. Toute la différence, cette fois-ci, résidait dans le fait que c'était _vraiment_ pour s'amuser – et Sam, s'il n'aurait pas confié sa vie à l'archange, était moins réticent à jouer à ce petit jeu-là. Ce n'était pas étrange, au contraire : ça lui semblait parfaitement logique. Il était convaincu que Gabriel s'ennuyait autant que lui se sentait seul, et que, rien que pour cette raison-là, le faux Trickster ne dépasserait pas (trop) les bornes – de peur de perdre sa toute nouvelle occupation.

Toutefois, pour l'instant, Sam était… non, il n'était pas _déconcerté_, ni _surpris_, ni _étonné_, ni rien de ce genre, non, rien du tout (ou du moins, il le cachait très bien), mais un peu… il ne savait pas trop quoi, du coup. Le fait était que Gabriel n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie.

Peut-être était-ce une tactique d'un nouveau genre ? Etonner Sam en ne faisant strictement rien ? C'était plutôt futé de sa part, Sam devait le reconnaître, mais il doutait que Gabriel se contenterait de ça. Il ferait probablement quelque chose d'un peu plus spectaculaire durant ces dix jours. C'était Gabriel, après tout.

En attendant que l'archange frappe pour la première fois, Sam s'était préparé mentalement. Le but n'était pas de ne pas _être_ surpris, mais plutôt de ne pas _manifester_ la moindre stupéfaction. Il n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à détourner ainsi la règle; quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, Gabriel avait bien précisé qu'il était capable de le laisser _sans voix_ dès qu'il le souhaitait. Très bien. Ainsi soit-il. A malin, malin et demi.

Sam avait donc résolu de rester impassible quoi qu'il advienne et quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il ne donnerait certainement pas à Gabriel la satisfaction de gagner – et puis quoi encore ? Lors de leurs dernières rencontres, l'archange avait toujours eu le dernier mot, ce qui était quelque peu horripilant; mais cette fois-ci était différente. Sam avait une chance de gagner ce défi, et il escomptait bien que ce soit le cas. Il avait l'avantage d'être solidement déterminé, et d'exercer un métier dans lequel demeurer parfaitement placide pouvait lui sauver la vie.

Gabriel lui avait bien dit qu'il était surprenant – bien que Sam se savait pas trop de quelle façon il était censé prendre cette révélation. Surprenant. Eh bien, il allait le lui prouver une fois encore. Cette perspective était jubilatoire, et Sam se sentait grisé par le jeu, bien qu'il n'avait pas encore officiellement débuté – il fallait pour cela attendre la première offensive de l'autre joueur.

Sam avait hâte.

Ne serait-ce que de savoir ce que Gabriel pouvait bien lui réserver.

Ce fut précisément au moment où il pensait ça, en se frottant mentalement les mains d'expectative, que Gabriel attaqua.

Dean et Castiel avançaient en tête en direction de l'Impala, discutant d'il ne savait quoi – et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à le savoir –, lui traînant à l'arrière, pensif, quand il le repéra.

Un tout petit mouvement.

Dans le dos de Dean.

Des… mots qui s'écrivaient tout seul sur son blouson ?

D'accord, Sam. Respire. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'es _pas_ surpris. Reste imperturbable. Gabriel a pu manigancer n'importe quoi, mais _rien_ ne t'étonne jamais. Allez.

Sam s'avança d'un pas, et déchiffra l'inscription, en rouge sur vert, en tentant de garder un maximum de calme.

_Je fais des choses cochonnes au lit avec la cravate de mon petit-ami, et j'adore ça !_

Le chasseur éclata de rire.

* * *

Gabriel, satisfait, fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste et se balança d'avant en arrière, attendant plus ou moins patiemment. Sam, son frère et l'ange de ce dernier s'étaient installés dans un bureau généreusement prêté par le commissariat de la ville. La soi-disant présence du FBI tendait à rassurer le chef de la police – un incapable notoire complètement dépassé par les huit meurtres commis en ville ces dix derniers mois et par les diverses catastrophes provoquées par la secte des cinq fantômes.

Et puis, il fallait dire que Gabriel avait _peut-être_ appelé ledit chef, le matin même, en se faisant passer pour un officiel du gouvernement le prévenant (« avec un peu de retard, désolé Mr Anderson, nos services ont beaucoup à faire en ce moment ») que trois agents du FBI se trouvaient en ville pour résoudre l'affaire, et qu'il fallait les recevoir avec le maximum d'égards. Et leur offrir un bureau.

De cette manière, et sans se douter que Gabriel se dissimulait derrière cet accueil très chaleureux – qui leur rendait bien service, oh qu'il était miséricordieux… –, les agents Jones, Goodman et Collins (alias Samsquatch, Dean-o et Cassy) s'étaient retrouvés réunis dans un bureau grand, clair et… doté d'un ordinateur.

Gabriel n'avait pas forcément besoin, au départ, de la contribution de ce minable petit commissariat inefficace à souhait, mais il avait choisi cette option car elle était la plus inattendue. Sam s'attendait probablement à trouver quelque chose – quoi que ce soit – sur son propre laptop, et Gabriel, quant à lui, tenait vraiment à gagner ce pari. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il demanderait lorsqu'il aurait gagné (parce qu'il allait gagner, ça ne faisait pas un pli), mais ce n'était pas le plus important dans l'histoire. Non, ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était de remporter la victoire, d'écraser Sammymoose à son propre petit jeu, et de s'amuser un petit moment. Quoique quelque part, Gabriel comptait également gagner très vite – paradoxe s'il en était, mais il s'ennuyait autant qu'il était orgueilleux. Dur dur.

Donc, histoire de prendre Sam totalement au dépourvu, Gabriel avait décidé d'utiliser un tout autre ordinateur – et si possible, un ordinateur dont Sam ne se méfierait pas et sur lequel il ne verrait rien venir. Gabriel en riait d'avance.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa première petite farce. Gabriel n'était même pas déçu que sa private joke n'ait pas fait craquer Sam – ça aurait été trop simple. En revanche, avoir fait rire le chasseur, ça, c'était assez chouette. Père qu'il était dur à dérider, cet humain.

La réaction de Dean également avait valu le détour, lorsque Castiel (et non pas Sam, lui s'était tu, ce qui avait incité Gabriel à un profond respect) lui avait fait remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur son blouson. Il l'avait ôté, intrigué, et en voyant l'inscription, était devenu d'un magnifique rouge couleur de tomate bien mûre avant de déverser un torrent d'injures. « Ce doivent être les fantômes » avait suggéré innocemment Sam (et Gabriel aurait pu lui offrir des fleurs pour se prêter ainsi au jeu, aussi inattendu que soit sa participation). Castiel, lui, avait lâché, perplexe : « Dean, je ne comprends pas. En quoi tes fantasmes et nos activités sexuelles méritent-elles d'être affichées sur ton blouson ? ».

Gabriel avait dû se téléporter à l'autre bout du parking pour rire tout son soûl, et Sam avait failli tomber par terre de rire.

Oh oui, c'était vraiment plaisant de chercher à prendre Sam au dépourvu !

- Allume l'ordinateur, suggéra (enfin !) Dean à son cadet. Garth nous a peut-être envoyé une piste par mail.

Sam hocha la tête et s'assit en face du bureau, puis appuya sur le bouton de démarrage de l'ordinateur. Gabriel, invisible à l'autre bout de la pièce, eut un grand sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Et dire qu'il avait encore plein d'idées pour surprendre Gigantor !

- Où cette satanée Veuve Noire a-t-elle bien pu dissimuler les corps de Morrison, Randolph et Green ? questionna Dean en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Sam fit la moue et haussa les épaules, tout en laissant l'ordinateur charger. Ces machines étaient vraiment lentes, s'exaspéra Gabriel.

- Aucune idée. Ça peut être à peu près n'importe où. Dans la forêt. Dans l'ancien entrepôt, au nord de la ville. Dans le parc, ils ont fini de le rénover il y a un mois et demi seulement. Dans le jardin d'un honnête citoyen. Dans…

- Peut-être pourrions-nous lancer un sortilège de localisation ? suggéra Castiel, le front plissé par la concentration.

- Garth a peut-être ça dans son arsenal, approuva Dean.

- Je suppose qu'il nous faudra un extrait d'ADN ou des objets ayant appartenu aux victimes, soupira Sam. Or Randolph n'a aucune famille vivante et Green n'habitait carrément pas dans le coin.

- Sans compter que Morrison était la première victime. Pas sûr que le sortilège le retrouve.

Sam avisa l'écran de l'ordinateur, et, se saisissant du papier donné par ses « collègues » du commissariat, tapa le mot de passe. Gabriel sautait presque sur place d'impatience.

- Sommes-nous seulement sûrs que ces trois-là font bien partie des fantômes ?

- Cela semblerait logique, répondit Castiel.

- Nous ne les avons _pas_ vus, souligna Dean. Impossible de dire qui ils sont précisément.

- Dans le doute, il va falloir brûler tous les ossements, approuva Sam en cliquant sur l'onglet Internet. Je suggère qu'on aille ce soir au cimetière pour s'occuper des cinq premiers.

Avec une lenteur qui parut infinie à Gabriel, Sam tapa le nom de sa boîte mail dans la barre de recherches et tapa sur « Entrée ».

- Il y a un problème, intervint Castiel qui inspectait un dossier marron avec attention.

- Encore ? s'exaspéra Sam.

Dean se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Castiel pour lire le dossier. Sam entra son identifiant et son mot de passe. Gabriel se mordit la lèvre.

- L'une des victimes. Hale. Il n'est pas enterré ici, soupira Dean.

- Ah oui ? Où, alors ? s'enquit Sam en regardant la page se charger.

- Bonne question. Ce n'est pas précisé.

- Lui non plus ne semble pas avoir de famille ici, ajouta Castiel.

- Et il n'avait aucune connaissance dans le coin. Sauf la Veuve Noire. Génial.

Sam souffla bruyamment, ce qui fit s'envoler l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Hé, Dean, Cas' ! On a un mail de Charlie !

_Je suis un génie_, songea Gabriel avec un grand sourire. Un de ses jours, il devrait remercier Charlie d'exister.

- Ah oui ? Fais voir !

Castiel, intéressé également, s'avança, refermant le dossier du même geste. _Génial. _

- Que dit-elle ?

Sam ouvrit le mail, intitulé simplement « Coucou ». Gabriel avait décidé de ne pas faire dans l'originalité. Autant que ça paraisse banal à en pleurer. L'effet n'en serait que plus formidable.

_Salut les gars !_

_Je vous envoie un petit message vite fait, juste pour vous dire que j'ai trouvé un truc pour vous._

_Je pense que ça devrait t'intéresser, Sam. _

_xxx,_

_Charlie_

- Encore un truc de geeks, j'en suis sûr, soupira Dean. Laisse ça de côté, Sammy. Tu t'en occuperas plus tard.

- Ça peut être important, objecta Sam.

Et il cliqua sur le lien adjoint au message, dont Gabriel avait soigneusement choisi le nom.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! protesta Dean, furibond. "_We all want one like this point com_"… Je te parie la cravate de Cas' que c'est un site pour geeks. Un truc qui vend des ordinateurs.

Gabriel gloussa. _Tu n'aurais pas dû parier, Dean-o !_

- Tu crois vraiment que Charlie m'enverrait un truc aussi inintéressant ? s'exclama Sam en se tournant vers Dean.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Elle… oh bordel de _merde_, mais _c'est quoi ça_ ?!

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent tout grand l'espace d'un instant, puis se plissèrent immédiatement, avant de prendre l'allure d'un masque figé. Lentement, il se tourna vers l'ordinateur.

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, se détachait, sur fond rose bonbon, une photo de Sam. Torse nu. Les bras croisés en une attitude de défi. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et juste en dessous, la mention :

_Sam Winchester, the sexiest hunter ever!_

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, marmonna Sam, atterré.

Gabriel devait lui reconnaître qu'il avait réussi, par un miracle difficilement explicable, à n'exprimer rien d'autre que de la consternation. Dommage.

Dean, quant à lui, était littéralement bouche bée. Castiel fronçait les sourcils, tête inclinée sur le côté, et tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Sam cliqua sur tous les onglets du site. Une galerie de photos comprenant cent soixante et onze clichés de lui dans diverses positions très aguicheuses. Une carte pistant les déplacements de Sam à travers les Etats-Unis. Une fiche informative expliquant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le chasseur. Une série de slogans du type : _Louez un Sam ! _ou _Pour rendre heureuse une femme, donnez lui un Sam !_ Le tout avec des couleurs très girly, bien flashy.

Sam, catastrophé, mais qui n'exprimait toujours aucune stupéfaction, murmura pour lui-même :

- Oh, non, il n'a pas fait _ça_…

- Il ? releva Dean qui s'était caché la tête entre les mains.

- Elle, rectifia Sam en vitesse. Je veux dire… ce doit être Becky.

- Ça explique tout, grimaça Dean. Qui d'autre te trouverait sexy au point de faire un site sur toi ?

- Un crétin qui essaye de m'avoir en beauté ? suggéra Sam en grinçant des dents. Je vais demander à Charlie de m'effacer cette… chose.

Il continua de surfer sur le site, avec une rage qui se mêla d'amusement lorsqu'il trouva le mot que Gabriel avait laissé à son intention dans un article du site.

_Ne m'en veux pas trop, Sammymoose, il fallait bien que je frappe fort ! _

_Alors, surpris ?:-) _

_G_

Sam secoua la tête.

- Au moins, Dean, maintenant, plus personne ne pourra rire de tes fantasmes sur la cravate de Cas', puisque cravate il n'y a plus… minauda-t-il en retenant un rire.

Gabriel éclata de rire et s'envola, un peu dépité quand même de n'avoir pas réussi à surprendre Sam.

* * *

Lorsque Sam se leva, le lendemain matin, il sut, par un instinct impossible à expliquer, que Gabriel allait passer à l'action. Il ne s'était encore rien produit depuis sa petite plaisanterie de la veille, au commissariat.

A ce sujet, le chasseur ignorait quelle réaction il était censé avoir par rapport à ce… site scandaleux inventé de toutes pièces par l'archange. Devait-il être fou de rage, ou en rire ? Il supposait que la seconde option était la plus logique; en cherchant le site sur Internet, il avait constaté qu'il n'existait nulle part ailleurs que dans le mail supposément envoyé par Charlie. Sam n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire, puisque Becky et ses semblables ne tomberaient jamais dessus. Aussi la plaisanterie lui apparaissait-elle beaucoup plus drôle à présent qu'il avait connaissance de ce « détail » - quoiqu'il n'était franchement pas rassuré pour la suite des évènements. On n'était qu'au deuxième jour du défi. Qu'est-ce que Gabriel pouvait bien lui réserver encore ?

Il était fier – non sans raisons – d'avoir réussi à conserver son calme lorsqu'il avait découvert le site – même si Gabriel aurait probablement gagné le défi si Dean n'avait pas dévié l'attention de son frère durant quelques infimes secondes. Ce site, et sa mise en scène, l'avaient… pris au dépourvu, il devait l'avouer, même s'il l'avait soigneusement caché, lui permettant de ne pas perdre leur petit jeu.

Le tout, à présent, était de demeurer tout aussi parfaitement neutre quoi que Gabriel lui fasse encore. Malgré ce qu'en pensait son frère, Sam avait le goût de la compétition.

Oh, et puis il y avait cette foutue affaire – Sam avait à peine dormi deux petites heures, le reproche étant à faire aux quatre cadavres déterrés et à leurs ossements brûlés durant la nuit. Heureusement, le lit gracieusement fourni par Gabriel lui avait assuré un minimum de repos. L'archange, en partant l'avant-veille au soir, lui avait laissé conserver la chambre, ce dont Sam se réjouissait – et il n'était évidemment _pas_ étonné que Gabriel ait eu cette petite attention, non non non. Le plus compliqué avait été de dissimuler l'existence d'un mini-palace aux yeux un peu trop curieux de son frère. (« Non, Dean, tu ne peux pas entrer. Pourquoi ? … Parce que cette chambre est horrible. La tienne est mieux. Et puis ça pue. Non, non, Castiel, c'est gentil, mais pas la peine d'arranger ça… Bon, on peut travailler sur notre affaire, maintenant, ou quoi ?! »)

Lorsque le cadet Winchester sortit de la cabine de douche de sa toute nouvelle salle de bains cinq étoiles, il devina que quelque chose clochait.

Mais quoi ?

Gabriel était intervenu. Il avait fait quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Fermant les yeux et prenant une grosse inspiration – pour se donner du courage autant que pour se préparer mentalement, _quoi qu'il arrive, Sam, tu n'es pas surpris, reste zen_ – le chasseur se dirigea à pas lents et mesurés vers le miroir de la salle de bains, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Putain de…

Calme. Tu n'es pas surpris. Gabriel n'est pas surprenant. Il est juste…

- Gabriel, espèce de _connard_, qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ à mes cheveux ?! rugit Sam.

Froissement d'ailes.

- Oh, Sammy, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver, hein. Le blond platine, ça te va très bien, tu sais, intervint la voix malicieuse de l'archange dans son dos.

Lentement, Sam se retourna et fusilla le petit archange du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air faussement contrit, eut un petit sourire tout aussi hypocrite – ce qui était l'effet recherché, _évidemment_ – et enfourna illico une sucette dans sa bouche.

Comment osait-il prendre ça à la légère ? Comment osait-il, ce misérable…

_Calme. Tu es calme._

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu ne t'en prenais pas à mon intégrité physique ? l'invectiva-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Gabriel le regarda avec condescendance et un brin d'amusement.

- Oh, pardon. J'avais compris que tu ne souhaitais pas être blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ignorais que te teindre les cheveux était un crime.

- Me les teindre en blond platine ! gémit Sam en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- Mes excuses. C'est un crime _de guerre_.

- Je serais toi, je me la fermerais ! grogna le chasseur. Comment je fais, moi, maintenant ? Je ne peux pas apparaître comme ça devant Dean ! Ni devant personne !

Gabriel leva un doigt, comme un élève qui demanderait à l'institutrice l'autorisation de parler.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, articula précautionneusement l'archange en faisant tourner sa sucette dans sa bouche, si tu me laissais faire, je pourrais t'aider.

Sam haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

- M'aider ? Et tu ferais comment ? Vas-y, dis-moi !

Gabriel haussa les épaules, l'air vexé.

- Je te rendrais ta couleur initiale, si tu me le demandais gentiment, gamin.

Sam tenta de ne pas paraître surpris – même si c'était le cas.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Parce que le but, c'est de te surprendre, pas de te ridiculiser, Samsquatch.

Sur ce, il claqua des doigts, et dans le reflet du miroir, Sam vit ses cheveux reprendre lentement leur couleur brune originelle, comme si le blond s'évaporait petit à petit. C'était un soulagement de se revoir au naturel. Même si c'était bizarre que Gabriel l'aide ainsi.

Ce devait être une tactique supplémentaire visant à gagner ce défi. C'était forcément ça. Gabriel n'aurait jamais fait ça, sinon. Pas vrai ?

- Pas de me ridiculiser ? répéta-t-il, se refusant à remercier son vis-à-vis. Et tu as fait quoi, hier, avec ton fichu site Internet ?

Gabriel fit la moue, ce que Sam ne sut pas comment interpréter. « Je suis désolé » ? « Tu fais vraiment des histoires pour rien » ? « Si c'était à refaire je recommencerai » ? « Voir ta tête était à mourir de rire » ?

- Ce n'était même pas pour de vrai, grommela l'archange.

- J'aimerais bien, d'ailleurs, que tu m'expliques où tu as eu toutes ces photos.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard par en-dessous, dans lequel la moquerie suintait par tous les pores.

- Hey, tu crois quoi, Gigantor ? Que j'ai une obsession cachée pour toi qui me contraint à te suivre et à te prendre en photo toutes les deux minutes ? Calmos, l'ami. C'étaient des montages. Comme tout le site. C'était du flan.

Constatant que Sam ne disait rien – parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, comment réagir à ce genre de déclarations ? – il poursuivit d'un ton indifférent :

- Ne me dis pas que tu y as cru ? A tous ces slogans stupides et tout ça ? Nan, c'était juste un bon moyen de te laisser sans voix, Sammymoose. (Il haussa les épaules.) D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ça a marché, mais tu ne l'admettras jamais. Bah, peu importe. A la guerre comme à la guerre, Sammish !

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire frondeur, puis disparut.

_A la guerre comme à la guerre ? _répéta mentalement Sam. _Eh bien, guerroie donc, espèce d'enfoiré. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir._

* * *

Les trois blagues suivantes, organisées par Gabriel, échouèrent lamentablement.

Ou plutôt non, rectifia ce dernier mentalement. Ça avait très bien marché. Le problème, c'était que Sam – cette tête de mule, ce foutu tricheur – jouait très bien la comédie et ne laissait rien transparaître de son ahurissement.

L'archange avait continué ses petites plaisanteries, le jeudi, en lui envoyant une tonne – environ – de cadeaux en tout genre. Sam avait été suivi toute la journée par des livreurs de fleurs, de pizzas, par des coursiers lui apportant des chocolats et des lettres diverses et variées – toutes livrant un contenu assez spécial : des poèmes, des dessins, des publicités l'incitant à tourner dans le prochain Casa Erotica, des factures au montant exorbitant témoignant qu'il avait passé cent soixante-dix-huit heures au téléphone avec l'archange, des photos truquées montrant Dean et Castiel dans des postures loufoques. Il avait fait apparaître trente-trois ours en peluche énormes dans sa chambre, un PV dénué de sens sous l'essuie-glace de l'Impala, un message de compliments le félicitant pour sa dernière « performance » au bar gay de la ville dans sa boîte mail, et même une avalanche de préservatifs sur son lit – parce que Gabriel avait remarqué que Sam paraissait très gêné face à ce genre de pseudos-avances sexuelles, et que ça l'amusait follement de repousser toujours plus loin les limites de sa victime consentante.

Rien à faire. Sam avait ri. Sam s'était énervé. Sam avait feint l'indifférence. Sam avait levé les yeux au ciel. Sam avait tempêté. Sam avait haussé les épaules.

Sam n'avait manifesté aucune forme de surprise, d'hébétement, d'incrédulité, d'ahurissement, de stupeur, rien, rien, rien.

Malgré tout, Gabriel s'amusait comme un petit fou. Aussi avait-il recommencé dès le lendemain matin.

Vendredi, en voulant s'habiller, Sam avait pu constater que sa garde-robe toute entière contenait désormais… eh bien, des robes, précisément. Ou du moins, des vêtements on ne pouvait plus féminins. Même s'il était encore à demi endormi – merci Dean pour le réveil à cinq heures du matin, il faudrait le remercier lui aussi –, et ne s'était donc aperçu de la situation qu'après avoir déjà revêtu ce qui fut un boxer et qui s'était transformé en culotte rouge en dentelle et un pantalon large et noire devenu jupe longue. Vraiment pas réveillé, le Sammy.

Cette fois-là, Gabriel avait bien cru gagner. Mais Sam Winchester était décidément plein de surprises : il avait baissé la tête, avisé la situation, soupiré profondément et fouillé dans ses bagages pour constater – toujours sans aucun étonnement _apparent_, notons-le – que Gabriel avait fait subir le même traitement à tous ses vêtements. Ledit Gabriel, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, n'avait pas non plus manqué le : « Mais enfin, on avait dit que je devais être surpris par _toi_, pas par… ce genre de choses ! ».

N'importe quoi. Sam ne pouvait que s'ébahir de son inventivité, de sa détermination et de son culot.

Ce qui était probablement le cas. Foutu masque impassible.

Enfin au moins, il avait de délicieuses photos. Tellement délicieuses, les photos, qu'il en avait pleuré de rire toute la journée – quoique Samsquach portait étonnamment bien la culotte (dans tous les sens du terme ?), il aurait dû essayer avec un string, tiens – et avait presque oublié sa plaisanterie suivante. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Sam, bien sûr. Honte à toi, Sam Winchester. Distraction ambulante, va.

Le chasseur s'était même débrouillé pour se dégoter de nouveaux vêtements parfaitement masculins. Il fallait dire qu'avoir un ange serviable et attentif comme beau-frère, ça pouvait aider, dans ce genre de situations.

Gabriel, voyant son plan magnifique s'effondrer, avait réitéré l'expérience le soir même.

Cette fois-ci, ça avait été une toute petite farce, même pas forcément très drôle. Ce qui était évidemment fait exprès. Il voulait faire croire à Sam qu'il se relâchait, qu'il manquait d'idées, que l'inspiration ne lui venait pas naturellement. Il voulait que le chasseur baisse sa garde – rien qu'un peu, un tout petit peu – pour pouvoir le laisser bouche bée le moment venu.

Bien entendu, le cadet Winchester n'avait manifesté aucune forme d'étonnement. Gabriel s'y attendait, mais il commençait malgré tout à s'en inquiéter un peu. Peut-être était-il très prévisible, finalement ? Peut-être qu'il était ennuyeux à en périr ? Et Sam, naturellement, ne faisait rien pour le rassurer. Gabriel lui aurait bien posé la question – en toute sincérité, sans aucune arrière-pensée – mais le chasseur aurait inévitablement pris ça pour une ruse. Dommage.

Mais peu importait.

Encore une fois, Sam s'était montré assez épatant. Gabriel n'en avait même été agacé. Ni même peiné. Il trouvait ça absolument fascinant.

Qu'est-ce qui avait été le plus singulier ? Que Sam réussisse à trouver le nouveau mot de passe de son ordinateur portable, ou qu'il ait réussi ce miracle en une heure et demie à peine ?

_Gabrielishandsomeandfabulousandamazing_, ce n'était pas facile à deviner, après tout.

Ce devaient être les indications amusées que Gabriel lui avait transmises via le laptop à chaque tentative infructueuse, pensant rendre ainsi les choses intéressantes et estomaquer Sam. Peine perdue, par ailleurs, malgré tous les jeux de mots inattendus de Gabriel – auxquels Sam avait bien ri, entre parenthèses. Ça l'avait aidé. Fuck.

A présent, on était samedi. Jour numéro quatre. Plus que six. Gabriel commençait à se poser quelques questions. Toutefois il allait gagner, c'était _évident_. Pourquoi ne gagnerait-il pas, hein ? Quand bien même l'adversaire était plein de ressources, intelligent, prévoyant et avait un sacré sens de la compétition et de l'humour ?

Gabriel commençait à sérieusement apprécier le petit Sammy. Il était nettement plus captivant qu'il ne le pensait.

A présent, l'heure était venue de passer à l'action.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Sam avait été en vadrouille toute la matinée, à la recherche d'un quelconque cadavre – visiblement, cramer les quatre restes des victimes de la Veuve Noire n'avait éliminé qu'un seul fantôme. Conclusion : les quatre restants étaient les fantômes des desnommés Hale, Green, Morrison et Randolph, dont les corps étaient pour le moment introuvables. Gabriel ne voulait pas franchement faire une petite blague tandis que Sam recherchait un cadavre – pas classe du tout. Et puis, attendre un peu avait permis à Gabriel de peaufiner sa mise en scène.

Ça allait être la blague du siècle.

Sam n'en croirait pas ses yeux.

Hé hé hé.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit les pas de Sam dans le couloir. En fait, il y avait également les pas de Dean et de Castiel (leurs démarches à tous les trois étaient aisément identifiables à l'oreille), mais ces deux derniers se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'aîné. _Séance de sexe intensif en prévision, on dirait_, songea Gabriel, mi-amusé mi-dégoûté, et en un claquement de doigts les deux chambres furent insonorisées. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Gabriel entendit Sam se diriger vers la chambre de motel/palace cinq étoiles. La clé glissa avec un chuintement dans la serrure, laquelle tourna en un petit « clac » sonore. Gabriel prit une petite inspiration, prêt à jouer son jeu d'acteur jusqu'au bout. La porte s'ouvrit. Sam surgit dans son encadrement.

Gabriel le regarda avec délectation observer la chambre, accusant le choc de sa présence l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de reprendre un air parfaitement neutre (doué, le Sammy, vraiment), détaillant l'ambiance tamisée de la pièce, les bougies, le bouquet de fleurs dans un vase posé sur le bar, le parfum délicat des roses dans l'air, et Gabriel lui-même, en costume, planté au milieu de la chambre.

- Jolie tenue, commenta Sam en refermant la porte derrière lui, d'un air parfaitement neutre.

Gabriel lui répondit d'un sourire.

- OK, c'est quoi, la blague, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Sam en posant ses clés et son ordinateur sur son bureau – il semblait avoir une affection toute particulière pour ce meuble, nota Gabriel. Non, parce que la déco, OK c'est chouette, mais bon…

- Je suis très sérieux, protesta Gabriel.

Un haussement de sourcil dubitatif répondit à cette phrase, et Gabriel se rendit compte que cette dernière, à elle toute seule, aurait facilement pu lui faire gagner le défi si Sam n'avait pas été aussi bon menteur. Que c'était vilain de sa part.

- Alors, c'est quoi, le truc ? insista le chasseur. C'est un rendez-vous, c'est ça ?

- Pas exactement.

Sam eut l'air de vouloir lui demander plus d'explications, mais Gabriel ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Il sortit de derrière son dos un petit écrin noir, l'ouvrit et, immédiatement, lâcha, en regardant Sam droit dans les yeux :

- Sam Winchester, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Silence.

Gabriel s'attendait à beaucoup de choses.

Que Sam soit surpris, premièrement. Sous le choc, hébété, incrédule, bouche bée, sans voix, bref, quelque chose du genre. Ça, ça aurait été génial.

Que Sam reste parfaitement neutre et lui dise quelque chose du style « Bien essayé, mais c'est perdu, Gabriel ! ».

Qu'il se mette en colère.

Qu'il lui rie au nez, éventuellement.

Mais certainement pas à ça.

Sam releva les yeux vers lui (aucune trace de surprise, et merde, encore raté !). Jusque là, tout allait bien, toutefois. C'était la suite qui le prit au dépourvu.

Sam le regardait avec des yeux émerveillés.

- Oh, Gabriel ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ça ! Oui, Gabriel ! Oui, mille fois oui ! Je veux t'épouser !

La première chose que pensa l'archange – après le silence initial qui s'était installé dans son cerveau suite à la réaction du chasseur – ce fut : _Oh merde. OH MERDE. Putain il a dit oui. Oh merde oh putain. Il a dit oui. Bordel Gabriel pourquoi t'y as pas pensé ? Merde. Il a dit oui. Père je fais quoi maintenant ? Au secours. Au secours. Au secouuuuuuurs. _

- Je le savais, continua Sam en s'extasiant. Le coup du site avec les photos… Les capotes sur mon lit… Tous ces messages que tu m'as envoyé… Et la petite culotte en dentelle ! J'aurais dû m'en douter plus tôt !

- Euh…

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutuuuuuuuuu…_

- Mais c'est pas grave. Maintenant on va se marier, poursuivait Sam avec un grand sourire. Tu pourras me voir en petite culotte tous les jours si tu veux. Et même sous la douche.

_Oh merde oh merde oh merde oh merde oh merde oh merde… _

- Eh béh, euh, c'est-à-dire… commença Gabriel, mal assuré.

Le visage de Sam se décomposa et il le regarda de ses yeux brillant de larmes de chien battu.

- Oh, non. Tu m'as demandé ça juste pour… pour le défi ? fit-il, des trémolos dans la voix. Oh… Je suis désolé. Je croyais… Je…

- Mais non ! s'exclama Gabriel en agitant les mains, complètement paniqué. Non non non ! Enfin si ! Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! Enfin… Je voulais pas ! C'était une blague ! Enfin non ! Je…

Il avisa soudain ce qui se passait.

Sam, le visage tourné obstinément vers le sol, était agité de soubresauts compulsifs.

Mais il ne pleurait pas.

Non.

Il _riait_.

- Espèce de con, soupira Gabriel en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, soulagé.

Sam, secoué d'un fou rire qui ne s'arrêtait pas, se laissa tomber sur un tabouret près du bar.

- Ho ho ho, tu aurais dû voir ta tête, ha ha ha, j'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie, aaaaaaaaaah, c'était trop génial ! Oh j'adore ! Ah putain j'ai mal aux côtes !

- Vas-y rigole, grommela Gabriel, vexé. Ça te plaît de t'être foutu de moi comme ça ?

- Eh bien en fait… ouais, reconnut Sam en recommençant à rire de plus belle. Non seulement… aaaah, non seulement tu as _perdu_, mais… héhéhé, je t'ai eu !

- Dire que j'y ai cru... Je suis vraiment trop con des fois.

Le fou rire de Sam ne fit que redoubler d'intensité.

- Je croyais vraiment que j'allais gagner, soupira Gabriel, dépité.

Sam reprit son sérieux et posa une main sur son épaule, compatissant.

- Allez. Franchement, c'était réussi, ta demande, là. Vraiment. L'occasion était trop belle ! Je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu en aurais fait autant à ma place.

- Ouais, admit Gabriel.

Sam lui sourit. Des étincelles de rire pétillaient encore dans ses yeux, et Gabriel se dit qu'au moins, il avait fait rire le chasseur, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Alors il lui rendit son sourire, parce qu'il avait raison depuis le début, et que Sam était véritablement un être déroutant. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'archange.

- Une bière, ça te dit ? proposa Sam.

- Si je peux manger mes chocolats avec, ouais, accepta Gabriel.

Tandis que Sam se dirigeait vers le mini-frigo, il ajouta, encore piqué au vif (la sensation qu'un trente-tonnes venait de lui tomber sur la tête n'avait pas encore disparu, pas plus que le goût de la défaite) :

- Je me vengerai pour ça, Winchester. Et je gagnerai ce défi.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ! se moqua Sam en secouant la tête.

* * *

La vengeance de Gabriel survint le lendemain, un dimanche lumineux de septembre.

Sam, Dean et Castiel, grâce au sort communiqué par Garth, étaient parvenus à localiser l'un des trois corps disparus. Ils devaient déterrer le cadavre de Green – dissimulé dans la vaste forêt des environs, ô ironie – la nuit même (parce que le faire en pleine journée alors que le coin était réputé pour ses randonnées, ça craignait un peu, pour reprendre l'expression de Dean).

Les deux Winchester et l'ange, assis sur un banc du parc public, dégustaient une glace tout en devisant de la façon dont ils pouvaient trouver les ingrédients du sortilège suivant, destiné à localiser le corps de Morrison, lorsque la chose se produit.

Tout d'abord ce fut un bruit d'avion qui attira l'attention de Sam.

Un avion dans le ciel de la ville. Etrange. Pas d'héliport dans les environs. Pas d'axe de communication aérien passant dans le secteur. Pas le bruit d'un hélicoptère non plus. Bizarre, vraiment.

Sam releva la tête.

L'avion traçait dans le ciel une lettre. Un S.

Oh oh.

Gabriel n'avait rien fait depuis la veille – Dieu que Sam s'était amusé à lui faire croire qu'il acceptait sa « proposition » avec amour et extase… il se demandait, justement, si Gabriel lui ferait ça un jour, ou non. Il était donc logique qu'il intervienne. On était au cinquième jour. Vengeance. Recherche de la victoire. Oui, ça sentait le Gabriel à des kilomètres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire encore ?

Sam décida de se concentrer sur le bosquet en face de lui. Il était beau, ce bosquet. Il l'aidait à se sentir zen. Il lui rappelait que Gabriel ne devait pas gagner.

Quelques heures, minutes ou secondes après, Sam entendit distinctement Dean, à côté de lui, recracher une partie de sa glace par terre.

- Putain de… Sam, Sam, SAM, SAAAAAAAAM regarde !

Ledit Sam n'était pas très sûr de vouloir savoir ce que Gabriel avait fait. Il était beau, le bosquet, après tout. Mais Dean ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil-là, et il lui expédia un vif coup de coude dans les côtes.

- REGAAAAARDE !

Sam se prépara mentalement.

Il releva la tête.

Et manqua s'étrangler.

Mentalement, du moins.

_SAM WINCHESTER A LE PLUS SEXY DES BEAUX PETITS CULS !_

Putain. De. Merde.

Ne rien laisser transparaître. Rien. Rieeeeeen.

Sauf tes envies de meurtre, peut-être.

- Becky doit être dans le coin, suggéra-t-il, mal assuré.

- T'es sûr ? bégaya Dean qui s'agrippait à son cornet de glace comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ce doivent être les fantômes, dit Castiel d'un ton neutre.

Sam eut la très nette et désagréable intention que son beau-frère se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

- Ou une blague de Charlie, continua le chasseur, imperturbable – il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Gabriel.

- Ouais. Ouais c'est logique ça. Ouais. T'as raison. Allez venez, on se casse, dit Dean d'une voix blanche.

Sur ce, il se leva, suivi de Castiel, et s'en alla presque en courant.

- Au moins tu as trouvé le moyen pour me débarrasser de Dean quand j'en ai envie, constata Sam, persuadé que Gabriel se tenait derrière lui.

- Ouais. Enfin au départ j'espérais gagner notre petit pari. M'enfin je me suis quand même bien vengé, non ?

Sam se retourna. Gabriel, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, le regardait d'un air narquois. Le chasseur soupira.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi la plupart de tes blagues sonnent comme des tentatives de drague ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules en prenant un air… angélique. Sam ne put s'en empêcher d'en sourire. Sa plaisanterie n'était que justice, au fond.

- C'est que, Samsquatch, comprends-moi. J'essaye de te laisser bouche bée par ce moyen-là, en fait. Parce que _moi_, te draguer _toi_ ? Laisse-moi rire.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Sam rit. Effectivement, c'était assez hilarant. L'archange Gabriel alias l'embrouilleur, alias Loki, vouloir se maquer avec Sam Winchester, vaisseau de Lucifer, chasseur de créatures surnaturelles et accessoirement sauveur du monde à ses heures ? N'importe quoi !

- Et puis, continua Gabriel, j'ai remarqué que ça te gênait beaucoup, ce genre de plaisanteries.

- Donc, ça t'amuse d'autant plus.

- Donc, ça m'amuse d'autant plus.

- Tu sais, le potentiel de ce genre de farces va très vite s'épuiser, si tu continues comme ça.

- Peut-être bien. Mais pour l'instant, c'est marrant.

Sam secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il se détourna et s'apprêta à rejoindre Dean et Castiel, lorsque quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Hey, Gabriel.

- Oui, Sammy ?

- J'espère au moins que tu le pensais.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Gabriel, perplexe.

Sam désigna le message dans le ciel du menton.

- Hé bien, ça.

- Que…

- Quitte à écrire ce genre de conneries aux yeux du monde entier, ce serait mieux si tu étais sincère, non ?

Gabriel, statufié, ouvrit tout grand la bouche, sa mâchoire tombant presque à terre.

Sam, satisfait, reprit son chemin.

Il avait toujours rêvé de faire des sorties de scène fracassantes.


	3. La victoire

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis de retour, comme promis, avec le troisième chapitre de cette fiction qui en comprendra au final bel et bien cinq. Par un miracle quasi divin, j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre juste à temps pour pouvoir le poster ce week-end tel que c'était prévu. **

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les deux précédents (26 pages Word au lieu d'une quinzaine). J'espère très sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'oubliez pas la review après votre lecture, pour donner votre avis, complimenter, critiquer, me donner des suggestions pour m'améliorer… Quel qu'en soit son contenu, une review fait toujours chaud au cœur ! **

**Rappelons les informations de base : cette fic', du premier au dernier chapitre, est dédiée à ****Plume-now**** qui m'en a donné l'idée, et qui l'autre jour m'a donné l'idée d'une autre Sabriel… Merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera pleinement. Enfin, la série **_**Supernatural**_** appartient à Eric Kripke, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages ! **

**Sur ce, excellente lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**La victoire**

Gabriel avait encore du mal à s'en remettre.

Le gamin avait osé.

Il avait osé faire _ça_.

« Ça », contrairement à ce qu'une personne lambda pourrait penser, ne résidait pas en la remarque dérangeante de Sam concernant la pseudo attirance de Gabriel envers son postérieur. Ni même en sa question sur les raisons poussant l'archange à vouloir le surprendre en faisant semblant de le draguer. Certes, il y aurait eu là de quoi faire s'interroger n'importe qui sur son orientation sexuelle, quoique Gabriel avait cessé de se poser la question depuis bien longtemps, ou du moins sur cette prétendue attirance envers le chasseur.

Mais non. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Gabriel avait pensé. Loin de là.

Le gamin avait osé _se moquer de lui_.

Encore.

C'était là une manie qui devenait de plus en plus dangereusement incontrôlable. Pourquoi Sam se plaisait-il à le railler ainsi ? Pourquoi Gabriel ne s'en offusquait-il qu'à moitié ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il tendait lui-même le bâton pour se faire battre ?

Très bien. Lorsqu'on se posait trop de questions et qu'on n'avait pas l'ombre d'une réponse, le mieux, c'était encore de prendre les problèmes un à un.

Premièrement : _pourquoi Sam se plaisait-il à le railler ainsi ?_ Gabriel y avait longuement réfléchi. La réponse était probablement la plus simple possible : parce que c'était amusant. Oui, si c'était Sam qui avait eu pour défi de le surprendre et qu'il lui avait fait un simulacre de demande en mariage (une idée que Gabriel jugeait à présent véritablement stupide de sa part, même si sur le coup il avait été très fier de lui-même), eh bien, Gabriel aurait probablement saisi l'occasion pour glisser ce genre de petite plaisanterie.

C'était un autre point qui le titillait de façon très dérangeante. Sam réagissait comme lui. Enfin, _un peu_ comme lui. A croire qu'ils possédaient tous les deux plus de similitudes qu'ils ne l'avaient soupçonné de prime abord.

Ce qui ramenait Gabriel à sa deuxième question : _pourquoi ne s'en offusquait-il qu'à moitié ?_ Peut-être que si les blagues de Sam ne le dérangeaient pas autant qu'il aurait aimé le penser, c'était parce que c'étaient des plaisanteries analogues à celles que Gabriel aurait pu ou aimé faire.

Et parce que ces taquineries ne déplaisaient pas franchement à l'archange, également. Elles le distrayaient. Elles lui rappelaient l'époque où il résidait encore au Paradis, avant la guerre, avant son départ, lorsqu'il avait encore une famille et des grands frères plus ouverts, qui le taquinaient également lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Les moqueries de Sam, c'était l'écho d'une vie qui manquait parfois – souvent – à Gabriel, et l'espoir que peut-être, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'appréciait – ce fameux désir d'amitié qui l'avait frappé le mardi précédent.

Gabriel se doutait que Sam se fichait éperdument de lui, qu'il n'était qu'une distraction à ses yeux, et pas plus, mais l'illusion d'avoir peut-être un ami lui réchauffait étrangement le cœur, et il souhaitait l'entretenir encore un tout petit peu – cinq jours, ce n'était pas trop demander.

Et enfin, la dernière question : _pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il tendait lui-même le bâton pour se faire battre ?_ Gabriel n'avait aucune réponse à cette interrogation. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait la moquerie, mais Sam.

A moins qu'inconsciemment, il ne recherche cette fameuse amitié, et que ce défi n'était en fait qu'un vaste prétexte et que… Mais ça devenait trop compliqué. Gabriel n'avait jamais aimé se poser des questions ou partir dans de longues introspections sur lui-même et la vie en général. Il préférait croquer cette même vie à pleines dents, et profiter de ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

Et pour le moment, elle lui offrait, l'espace de quelques petits jours, un camarade, un complice, un acolyte. Gabriel ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il en avait parfois souhaité un; mais il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il appréciait vraiment Sam Winchester.

Et qu'il espérait que Sam l'appréciait également.

* * *

- OK, il habitait où, déjà, Morrison ?

- 241, Mockingbird Road, répondit Sam en vérifiant l'adresse dans le dossier « emprunté » au commissariat.

- A l'autre bout de la ville, quoi, soupira Dean, à côté de lui, en mettant le contact pour faire démarrer l'Impala.

- En gros, oui.

- Etes-vous certains que… commença Castiel, sur la banquette arrière.

- T'inquiète, Cas', sourit l'aîné des Winchester. On va pas te demander de nous y emmener, quand même.

- Vous pourriez pourtant. Je le ferais sans problème.

- Tu es un ange, Cas'. Pas un larbin.

La discussion se poursuivit ainsi, entre petits mots doux et preuves d'amour déguisées, mais Sam avait déjà décroché. Il avait l'habitude, à présent. Dean et Castiel étaient incapables de passer une journée sans se parler de cette façon, pour se prouver qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, qu'ils s'étaient pardonnés leurs erreurs et que ça ne changerait plus.

Il avait fallu un certain temps à Sam pour réaliser que les deux tourtereaux avaient réellement besoin l'un de l'autre. Il le savait déjà auparavant, mais à présent qu'ils étaient ensemble, cette nécessité prenait un tout autre sens, et ce que Sam prenait, encore quelques jours plus tôt, pour une forme d'exclusion de tout ce qui existait en dehors d'eux n'était en réalité qu'un reflet de ce phénomène.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait moins seul, loin de là. Il continuait de se questionner au sujet de sa place dans leur trio, et il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Mais s'il y avait une chose que ce défi avec Gabriel avait réussi à lui faire comprendre, c'était que ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que Dean et Castiel n'en avaient plus rien à faire de lui.

Il suffisait de se rappeler une certaine conversation avec Dean, la veille, pour le saisir.

- Eh Sammy, avait avancé son frère le dimanche soir, alors qu'ils revenaient au motel, et que Castiel avait disparu un petit moment.

- Mmh ? avait répondu Sam, qui resongeait alors à la petite plaisanterie faite à Gabriel quelques heures plus tôt et à l'amusement qu'il en avait tiré.

- Je me demandais… ça va bien, en ce moment ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? s'était étonné Sam.

Dean avait haussé les épaules en un geste nerveux et contrarié.

- J'sais pas. T'es un peu bizarre en ce moment. On dirait que t'es stressé. Genre, comme si un truc allait te tomber dessus toutes les deux minutes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avait répondu Sam en roulant les yeux. Tout va à merveille.

- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire…

- C'est vrai, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Cette affaire est trop bizarre. Et ces fantômes qui n'arrêtent pas d'enchaîner les mauvais coups…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

« Non, tu ne me le fais pas dire », avait failli rétorquer Sam en riant, mais il s'était soudain rappelé qu'il s'agissait là de l'une des répliques que Gabriel lui avait sorties quelques jours plus tôt, et il s'en était abstenu.

Depuis quand répétait-il ce que Gabriel disait ? Il avait alors eu l'impression que Gabriel l'influençait d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il faisait ressortir des facettes cachées de sa personnalité. C'était très étrange, mais pas vraiment désagréable. En réalité, c'était une sensation qui troublait profondément le chasseur, et il s'était refusé à y réfléchir plus profondément.

- En fait, avait repris Dean, gêné face au silence de son frère, je pensais… enfin, Cas' et moi on pensait que c'était peut-être à cause de nous.

- A cause de vous quoi ? s'était enquis Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que tu es aussi distrait ces temps-ci. Que tu ne nous parles pas de tout ce qui s'agite là-dedans. (Dean désigna la tête de son frère du doigt.) On se demandait si on ne te négligeait pas trop.

Sam avait regardé son frère durant de longues secondes, perplexe, ne sachant que penser, mais touché. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, avait-il finalement répondu en serrant le bras de son frère de la main. Tout va très bien. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

Et il s'était rendu compte, en disant ça, qu'il était sincère.

Ce défi lancé à Gabriel ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Il était certes toujours à l'affût, dans l'attente curieuse de ce qui pouvait lui arriver encore, mais ce n'était pas franchement désagréable, ça non plus. Il savait que quelqu'un, quelque part, pensait à lui – même si c'était pour mijoter un mauvais coup – et il appréciait ça. L'idée de compter pour quelqu'un. Et il s'amusait avec ce quelqu'un, il échangeait sans complexe.

Tant pis si le quelqu'un en question était un Trickster/Archange en fuite qui n'avait pas toujours été son ami – ou du moins son allié.

- Et maintenant, crachota la voix d'un animateur dans la radio allumée par Dean, voici une dédicace spéciale !

Sam regardait la route devant lui, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Dean et Castiel qui devisaient toujours – de fantômes et de meurtres, cette fois, tout en réussissant l'exploit de se démontrer ainsi leur affection.

- Dédicace spéciale, reprit l'animateur, de Gaby à son ami le Yéti !

Sam faillit sursauter. Faillit seulement. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un sacré bon entraînement en matière d'impassibilité, et ces cinq derniers jours avaient été particulièrement riches en exercices.

_Gaby à son ami le Yéti. _C'était Gabriel. Forcément. Gaby, diminutif de Gabriel – quoique Sam n'avait même jamais songé à appeler l'archange aussi. C'était tellement… mignon, comme surnom. Gentillet. Gabriel, c'était plutôt imposant comme nom, et ça correspondait bien plus à l'image que le chasseur se faisait de lui.

Son ami le Yéti. Ça, c'était lui. Grand, costaud, chevelu.

_Son ami. _Ainsi, Gabriel le considérait comme son ami ? Intéressant. Sam ignorait si c'était une bonne ou plutôt une mauvaise chose.

Bien. Donc, Gabriel lui faisait une dédicace à la radio. En prenant soin de déguiser le message pour que ni Dean ni Castiel ne comprenne quoi que ce soit de ce qui se passait réellement. Feignant l'indifférence la plus nonchalante possible, Sam tendit l'oreille avec attention. Quelle pouvait donc être la chanson choisie par Gabriel ?

- Un petit message pour dire au Yéti que Gaby apprécie son sens de l'humour, mais que ce ne serait pas ça qui le sauvera de sa future victoire ! On est au sixième jour et Gaby vous fait dire qu'il va gagner !

Sam retint difficilement un rire. Gabriel avait tout de même du culot !

- Et maintenant, la chanson de Gaby pour le Yéti ! Voici Pink et sa chanson _Bad Influence _!

_Bad Influence _? Pourquoi cette chanson-là ? Sam était étonné, mais il tenta de ne rien en laisser paraître. Gabriel essayait-il de lui dire qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur le chasseur qui lui faisait à présent des plaisanteries en tout genre ? Ou était-ce l'inverse : Sam qui aurait une mauvaise influence sur l'Archange ?

**I'm the instigator of underwear**

_(Je suis l'embrouilleur, celui qui cherche les ennuis)_

**Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no) **

_(Je vais ici et là, hé hé – oh non)_

**I'm always on a mission from the get go (get go)**

_(Je suis toujours en mission)  
_

C'était décidément un drôle de choix. Le rythme de la chanson, la voix de la chanteuse, les instruments, l'ensemble de la chanson ne correspondaient pas forcément à la situation. C'était complètement décalé. Mais d'un autre côté, ça collait tout à fait à la personnalité irrévérencieuse et extravertie de l'archange.

Malgré tout, Sam esquissa un léger sourire de nouveau. Les couplets de la chanson n'avaient que peu de rapport avec leur défi ou leurs personnalités respectives, mais le refrain, en revanche…

**Lordy Lordy Lordy**

_(Bon Dieu bon Dieu bon Dieu !)_

**I can't help it I like to party it's genetic**

_(C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime faire la fête, c'est génétique !)_

**It's electrifying wind me up and watch me go**

_(C'est électrisant, chauffe-moi et tu verras)_

**Where she stops nobody knows**

_(Où elle s'arrêtera, personne ne sait)_

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**

_(Une bonne excuse pour avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi)  
_

Une mauvaise influence sur lui… Probablement, réalisa Sam. Du moins, _une_ influence, c'était certain.

Le message était à la fois clair et obscur aux yeux de Sam. Gabriel s'excusait-il à demi-mot (voire à quart de mot, car Gabriel ne regrettait jamais rien; il était plus probable qu'il tentait de lui dire quelque chose comme : « soyons amis ») des saloperies qu'il lui avait faite ces cinq derniers jours ? Lui expliquait-il qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ? Qu'il ignorait jusqu'où ce défi, dont il appréciait l'excitation qu'elle lui procurait, les enivrerait et les pousserait, mais qu'au final, il aimait le fait d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur Sam ?

**They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)**

_(Il leur faut peut-être une pause de toute cette vraie vie – achète-toi une vie)_

**It gets to be too much sometimes**

_(C'en est trop parfois)_

Une pause, un break… Sam avait l'impression que c'était précisément ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se distrayaient, ils s'amusaient, ils oubliaient leur vie éreintante et compliquée.

Quelle était la partie du message qui surprenait le plus le chasseur ? L'entièreté de la chanson, probablement, mais il préférait encore subir les regards langoureux de Castiel et Dean plutôt que de l'avouer. Gabriel _était_ étonnant. Un de ces jours, lorsque l'archange aurait perdu ce défi, Sam le lui dirait.

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**

_(Une bonne excuse pour avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi)  
_

- Une mauvaise influence sur moi… murmura doucement Sam, conscient que Gabriel l'épiait. Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui en ai une bonne sur toi ?

* * *

Gabriel, invisible à l'autre bout de la pelouse du parc, regarda attentivement Dean et Castiel échanger un long regard pénétrant. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois. Cinq. Dix.

- Euh Sammy… finit par dire Dean sans lâcher Castiel des yeux.

Sam releva les yeux, avisa la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, et soupira, comme s'il savait précisément ce qui allait se produire. D'un autre côté, c'était tellement prévisible qu'il aurait fallu qu'il soit atteint de cataracte et doté d'un demi-cerveau pour ne pas comprendre.

- Oui, Dean ?

- Je crois que… euh, on a oublié un truc au motel.

- Et c'est juste maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? soupira Sam en roulant des yeux.

- Et je crois que… je vais aller le récupérer, argua Dean sans prêter attention à la remarque de son frère.

- Je devrais aller avec toi, affirma Castiel, la voix étrangement rauque.

- Oui, on ne sait jamais, avec les fantômes, hein Sammy… Donc on y va et on revient, OK ?

Sur ce, sans attendre la réponse du cadet, Dean saisit Castiel par la manche et partit à grands pas, traînant l'ange derrière lui.

- Prenez votre temps, surtout… ironisa Sam en restant sur place, les bras ballants.

- Oh, ça, tu peux en être sûr ! s'exclama Gabriel en redevenant visible.

Sam sursauta et se retourna brusquement, avant de se détendre instantanément en constatant que le nouveau venu n'était autre que l'archange. Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Je ne suis pas surpris, lâcha le chasseur d'un ton méfiant, sourcils froncés.

- Si, je t'ai surpris, rétorqua Gabriel en enfournant une sucette dans sa bouche. Mais je suis bon prince, et je reconnais que ce n'est pas _moi_, mais mon apparition subite qui t'a fait peur. Je considère donc n'avoir pas gagné.

- Quelle générosité ! se moqua Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis ce serait décevant de gagner juste comme ça. Je suis plus fort que ça, gamin, n'oublie pas.

Gabriel s'assit dans l'herbe, tranquillement, et après une hésitation, Sam s'assit à ses côtés. On était lundi après-midi, le soleil était au zénith et brillait dans le ciel, il faisait chaud et un petit vent agréable soufflait sur le parc. Selon les critères de l'archange, c'était un après-midi absolument parfait, et il trouvait que ça aurait été vraiment dommage de ne pas en profiter. Un petit après-midi entre amis, pourquoi pas ?

- Que faisiez-vous ici ? s'enquit Gabriel en ôtant sa sucette de sa bouche et en se tournant vers Sam.

Le chasseur haussa les épaules.

- On a réussi à réunir presque tous les éléments pour lancer un sortilège qui nous permettra de trouver le corps de Morrison.

Sam le regardait attentivement, cherchant visiblement à savoir dans quelle mesure précisément Gabriel l'espionnait, mais ce dernier n'en laissa rien paraître. Quoi que Sam en conclut, il ne dit rien, et Gabriel, confus, ne sut comment interpréter son silence. Etait-ce une marque que sa présence dans la vie du chasseur ne dérangeait pas ce dernier ?

- On pense pouvoir le lancer demain, et on pense également trouver le cadavre dans le coin. (Sam désigna le parc d'un geste ample de la main.)

- Mais, Sammish… vous n'aviez pas déjà jeté un coup d'œil au parc dès le début ? s'étonna Gabriel.

- Si, approuva Sam en le regardant d'un air étrange qui intrigua son interlocuteur. Mais je pense que nous avons peut-être affaire à autre chose.

- Autre chose ?

- Quelque chose de moins banal qu'une simple Veuve Noire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Devant le regard inquisiteur de Gabriel, Sam explicita :

- Physique de l'assassin changeant constamment. Corps quasiment introuvables même avec le sortilège. Aucun bénéfice tangible à la mort des huit hommes qu'elle a tués. Je penche pour une sorcière ou une démone. En tout cas, il y a quelque chose de louche.

- Je peux vous aider ? proposa Gabriel.

Sam fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça m'intéresse.

- Et depuis quand ?

Gabriel tenta de ne pas se sentir trop vexé. Lui-même ignorait d'où provenait cet intérêt soudain pour les affaires des frères Winchester. Habituellement, il ne chassait pas. Il appartenait même occasionnellement à une catégorie de créatures surnaturelles que les chasseurs poursuivaient.

Donc non, cet intérêt n'avait rien de logique; mais il avait envie d'aider Sam, si celui-ci le désirait, et sa proposition lui était venue aux lèvres naturellement, sans même y penser. Ce devait être cette foutue illusion selon laquelle il avait un ami, et que celui-ci était Sam. Les amis, ça s'entraidait.

Il sentait que Sam se débattait avec lui-même pour ne pas avoir l'air trop étonné. Gabriel décida de laisser couler cette « victoire ». En vérité, il prenait plutôt mal cette réaction de la part du chasseur.

Le monde entier le percevait-il donc comme un connard intégral ?

- C'était une proposition sincère, cracha Gabriel, blessé, en se levant, prêt à s'envoler.

Hors de question de rester une minute de plus avec quelqu'un qui le voyait d'un si mauvais œil.

Il fut surpris de sentir une main se poser sur son bras. Il se tourna, médusé, et le sourire penaud que Sam lui décocha lui mit un peu de baume au cœur.

- Désolé, marmonna le chasseur, visiblement gêné. C'est juste que d'habitude, tu embrouilles les gens plutôt que de les aider, quand il n'y a pas d'Apocalypse en prévision.

Malgré tout, Gabriel sentit son humeur se radoucir un peu.

- Je ne suis pas là en tant que Trickster, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Gabriel ne précisa pas en quelle qualité il était présent, ce lundi-là, dans ce parc, parce que lui-même l'ignorait.

- Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence durant quelques secondes, indécis et embarrassés.

- Rassieds-toi, l'invita Sam.

Sa main était toujours posée sur l'avant-bras de Gabriel, et celui-ci dut se dégager – gentiment – pour s'installer aux côtés de Sam. Celui-ci détourna le regard.

Gabriel, toujours confus, fit apparaître un paquet de M&M's en un claquement de doigts et en proposa à Sam d'un mouvement de la tête. Souriant, ce dernier se servit.

- Je suis désolé, pour Dean et Castiel, avança Gabriel en avalant un M&M's rouge – ses préférés.

Sam le regarda par en-dessous, intrigué.

- De quoi ? Qu'ils m'aient laissé tomber encore une fois pour aller faire leurs cochonneries ?

Gabriel sentait l'amertume sous-jacente dans les propos du chasseur, et un _petit quelque chose_ se tordit à l'intérieur de son ventre. Mais ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, _certainement pas_. Peut-être de la compassion, à la rigueur.

- C'est que… En fait, c'est moi qui les ai éloignés. (Avisant le regard orageux de Sam, il se dépêcha d'ajouter :) Ils avaient déjà envie, au départ. Disons que je les ai décomplexés sur ce coup-là. Pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

- Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? s'enquit Sam d'une voix glacée.

Gabriel devina que c'était à son tour de se sentir froissé, et il se pinça la lèvre, désolé que Sam interprète ses actions de cette façon.

- En l'honneur du fait que j'avais envie de te voir ? suggéra-t-il, parce que ça lui semblait être la chose à dire.

Et effectivement, ce devait être ce que Sam avait envie d'entendre, parce qu'il sembla se troubler, tenter de contenir quelque chose en lui, puis sourit à Gabriel, qui se sentit content, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que Sam lui souriait aujourd'hui, et que ça se produisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

- Oh, lâcha Sam, de nouveau confus.

- D'un autre côté, mieux vaut que je sois là pour te remonter le moral après, Samsquatch, poursuivit Gabriel, narquois, en enfournant une poignée de M&M's supplémentaire. Regarde-toi. On dirait un chiot qu'on a abandonné sur le bord de la route.

- Ne me compare pas à un chien, je te prie, rétorqua Sam d'un ton qui se voulait mordant mais qui ne l'était pas.

Gabriel constata que Sam ne niait pas la partie « abandonné » de sa comparaison. OK. Donc, Sammyboy se sentait abandonné par Castiel et Dean. Pas de quoi s'en étonner, d'un autre côté. Ils étaient vraiment très exclusifs, ces deux-là.

Retour du pincement au ventre. Fichue compassion. Qui n'était _pas_ de la culpabilité. Bordel.

L'archange ne put toutefois s'empêcher de noter que Sam ne semblait pas le moins du monde se plaindre de sa présence. Mais ce pouvait tout simplement être parce qu'il se sentait seul au point d'accepter la compagnie de n'importe qui…

- Sinon, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? finit par lâcher Sam au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence que Gabriel avait occupées à avaler M&M's sur M&M's.

Gabriel le jaugea, à demi désespéré.

- Je te l'ai dit. J'avais envie. Je savais que tu n'étais pas un modèle d'intelligence, mais tout de même… Aïeeeeeuh !

Sam venait de lui expédier un grand coup de coude peu scrupuleux dans les côtes. Un peu surpris, massant avec précaution la zone endolorie, Gabriel lui lança un regard outré auquel le chasseur répondit par un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête.

- Quand je parlais de mauvaise influence… grommela l'archange.

- Charmante chanson, au fait, répondit Sam en lui volant une pleine poignée de M&M's.

- Eeeeeeh ! protesta le propriétaire lésé.

- Quoi que ce n'est pas franchement mon style de musique.

- C'étaient les _paroles_ qui comptaient. Crétin. Rends-moi mes M&M's.

- J'ignorais que la perspective d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi te réjouissait autant.

- Ça me réjouit beaucoup moins à partir du moment où mon élève me chourave mes bonbons.

- J'ai appris du meilleur, décréta Sam en portant, avec une arrogance calculée, un M&M's à sa bouche, tandis que Gabriel suivait le mouvement des yeux, l'air mauvais.

- Sale voleur.

- Un jour l'élève dépassera le maître, ajouta Sam avec solennité.

- Dans tes rêves, Sammy.

- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu boudes, se moqua le chasseur en lui envoyant un bonbon en pleine tête.

- Je ne suis pas _mignon_. Je suis puissant, impressionnant et tout le monde me craint, rétorqua Gabriel en faisant la moue, bras croisés. Et je ne _boude_ pas.

- Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

Devant le regard intéressé de l'archange, Sam plissa les yeux et s'exclama très vite :

- Ne t'avise pas de…

- Roh, on peut jamais plaisanter, avec toi.

- Je trouve au contraire que j'ai été très patient envers toi.

- Tu m'as brisé les côtes !

- Tu as violenté mes bijoux de famille !

- Que je sache, elles sont parfaitement intactes à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'indigna Sam.

Gabriel prit un faux air coupable.

- Eeeeeeh bien…

Le visage de Sam se figea, comme s'il était soufflé d'indignation par la réponse de Gabriel, même s'il ne montra aucune surprise – fuck.

- Non. Gabriel, _non_. Quoi que tu aies fait, je veux que tu… Oh, et puis merde ! Et arrête de rire !

De fait, l'archange était plié de rire, se tordant sur la pelouse du parc, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Hé, Samsquatch. Je racontais n'importe quoi, là. J'en ai aucune idée en fait. Mais si tu veux quelqu'un pour vérifier…

Gabriel haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif, et Sam prit un air répugné.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, toi, hein ? soupira le chasseur, désemparé.

- C'est dingue, Michael disait exactement la même chose chaque fois que je faisais une connerie, dans le temps… fit Gabriel, pensif.

Et Père savait qu'il en avait fait, avant la fichue rébellion de Lucifer.

Pourquoi Luci avait-il tout foutu par terre ? se lamenta Gabriel intérieurement, pour la énième fois. La famille brisée. Le Paradis endeuillé. Père parti. C'était plus que Gabriel n'avait pu en supporter, et il était parti à son tour. Il n'avait plus jamais fait aucune blague au Paradis.

Ce fut alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'archange, chassant immédiatement les nuages de sa tristesse pour les remplacer par un soleil timide mais lumineux. Tentant d'oublier à quel point il regrettait sa vie d'avant et l'harmonie de sa famille, Gabriel adressa un grand sourire espiègle à Sam, qui déglutit.

- C'est que j'en ai fait, moi, des plaisanteries, dans le temps ! ajouta-t-il. Ah ça oui, j'ai fait des choses très _surprenantes_…

Il lança un regard entendu à Sam, qu'il sentit tiraillé entre la curiosité et la défiance à l'égard de ce que Gabriel avait à raconter. Finalement, après hésitations, le chasseur lui adressa un grand sourire de connivence.

- Vas-y, raconte-moi tout, souffla-t-il.

C'est ainsi que Gabriel se retrouva, durant les deux heures qui suivirent, à raconter son « enfance », insouciante et heureuse, dénuée du moindre tracas, avec force grands gestes et mimiques exagérées, à un chasseur qui avait jadis tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois et avec qui il se retrouvait à vouloir gagner un défi.

Tout, ou presque, de ses plus belles frasques y passèrent : les ailes teintes en rose flashy et couvertes de paillettes de Lucifer, Michael transformé en chaton tout doux tout mignon, Raphael qui courait éperdument après une tasse de café sautante et galopante – et renversant tous les dossiers de Michael au passage –, le sortilège ayant contraint Zachariah à danser le disco (dont Gabriel était le précurseur) dans une tenue moulante et avec une perruque afro le Kâma-Sûtra _très_ personnalisé placé dans les manuscrits de Métatron, la fois où il avait déguisé de force Virgil en soubrette, les palmiers plantés à la Miami-way dans le jardin d'Eden au lieu des pommiers, les listes des Cupidons modifiées qui avaient donné naissance à toutes sortes de couples improbables, la fois où il avait changé Anna, Naomi, Hael et Hester en pom-pom girls, le faux journal intime de Balthazar laissé à la vue de tous les anges, le jour où il avait appris à voler à Castiel…

Gabriel avait beaucoup à raconter, lui qui avait vécu si longtemps et qui n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie à personne. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi durant des heures, et il était sûr que Sam en aurait redemandé. Le chasseur l'écoutait avec fascination. Chasseur qui se retenait d'avoir l'air surpris à chaque fois, qui riait souvent, qui réclamait parfois des détails supplémentaires. Gabriel était une fois de plus surpris par la résistance de l'humain, qui pas une fois ne daigna avoir l'air un tant soit peu étonné, mais ce n'était finalement pas si important. Sam et lui riaient et s'amusaient, l'un se remémorant ses plus belles années, l'autre les découvrant.

C'était un bel après-midi, vraiment.

* * *

Sam dormait. Plongé dans une bienheureuse et réparatrice inconscience, il était allongé dans son confortable lit king-size, délicieusement blotti dans ses couvertures et la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Mmh. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour rester ainsi des jours et des jours durant ?

Rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Rien. Il resterait ainsi pour l'éternité, vautré dans une orgie de sommeil, et heureux ainsi. Rien ne le réveillerait.

A moins que…

_Hey Samsquatch, il est l'heure_

_Il faut se réveiller _

_Tu vas voir c'est une bell'journée_

_Sammy mon ami, on va s'amuser_

_Si par bonheur _

_J'arrive à te réveiller _

_Allez Sammy, il faut se lever !_

Hein-quoi-comment-s'qui s'passe-c'quoi le bordel-putainfaitch…

Sam, complètement désorienté, se redressa brusquement.

Qui chantait dans sa chambre ? Et une chanson stupide qui plus est ? Qui…

Non. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait faire ça. Qui pouvait inventer une chanson aussi débile. _Gabriel_.

_Tu n'es pas surpris._

Un peu curieux quand même, Sam écouta la fin de la chanson qui provenait, il s'en rendait compte à présent après quelques secondes de vide total dans son esprit, de son radio-réveil.

_Hey réveille-toi Gigantor_

_Gaby va te réserver_

_Tout plein de jolies surprises_

_Que tu vas adorer_

_On va faire des tas d'bêtises_

_Mais pour ça faut qu'tu sois fort_

_Il faut se lever mon trésor !_

Sam éclata de rire, amusé. Cette chanson n'avait décidément ni queue ni tête ! Mais au moins, Gabriel se débrouillait plutôt bien en chant, c'était déjà ça de pris. Le chasseur n'aurait pas parié sur la survie de l'archange si celui-ci l'avait réveillé d'une voix de casserole fêlée.

- Perdu, Gabriel, susurra-t-il à l'adresse du radio-réveil.

L'outil crachota, puis se tut dans un silence que Sam était tenté de qualifier de boudeur.

- Une comptine pour me réveiller ? Vraiment ? ironisa le chasseur qui s'amusait vraiment beaucoup.

- Je l'ai composée exprès pour toi, Sammyboy ! rétorqua, vexé, le radio-réveil avec la voix de l'archange.

- Mais j'en suis flatté. Fais gaffe, je serais capable de te demander de me la chanter tous les matins !

Sur ce, Gabriel-radio-réveil se remit à chanter avec gaieté. Sam, après plusieurs tentatives visant à éteindre, cacher, détruire l'objet, ne parvint à le faire taire qu'en chantant en chœur avec lui.

* * *

Ce mardi-là – septième jour du défi – fut rempli de… eh bien, de surprises en tout genre, pour Sam. Gabriel y avait veillé.

Il avait d'abord pris soin de placarder partout en ville des affiches très particulières. Conçues sur le modèle « Chien égaré prière appeler le xxx xxx xxx, récompense de xxx $ ». La différence, c'était qu'à la place du chien, c'était la photo de Sam qui figurait en plein milieu de l'affiche. Le contenu différait également quelque peu.

_Egaré un gentil joli petit Sammy qui erre à présent dans la nature. 1 m95, 85 kilos, yeux verts, tignasse brune à la place des cheveux, fait souvent sa bitch-face. Kidnappé par le terroriste Dean Winchester et l'anarchiste Castiel et régulièrement abandonné par eux. Si vous le voyez, dites-lui que son Gaby est très très malheureux sans lui. Prière de rapporter au 69 Almighty Street (attention il mord). Demandez Gabriel. Récompense d'une tonne et demie de bonbons promise. _

Sam avait passé la matinée à arracher – avec une constance qui suscitait l'admiration – les affiches que Gabriel avait disposées dans toute la ville, sans daigner manifester la moindre once de surprise. Et ce, malgré le fait que Gabriel avait eu l'idée – géniale, formidable, mirifique, extraordinaire ! – de doter ses affiches d'un petit supplément « fait maison » : dès lors que Sam s'emparait d'une feuille, la photo sur celle-ci se transformait en représentation de Gabriel, représentation qui était parlante et qui s'amusait à asticoter Sam : « Allez Sammy, plus que cinq cent quatre-vingt deux affiches à retirer ! » « Ben quoi, elles te plaisent pas mes annonces ? » « Sammymooooooooose, reviens à la maison je t'en prie je serai gentil je te ferai un massage des pieds et je te coifferai les cheveux et on regardera _La Belle et la Bête _tous les deux » « Alors, Castiel et Dean ont couché combien de fois ensemble aujourd'hui ? » « Saaaaam, Dean est en train de rajuster la cravate de son mec, je croyais que les masturbations mutuelles étaient interdites en pleine rue ! ». Malgré tout, Gabriel n'avait pas gagné le pari. Zut.

Heureusement pour sa vie, Gabriel avait songé à rendre les affiches invisibles aux yeux de Dean et Castiel – qui ne comprenaient évidement pas pourquoi diable Sam s'arrêtait tous les trois mètres pour caresser les arbres du sentier avec un air furieux et rouge de honte.

En milieu d'après-midi, Sam avait fini par se rendre au 69 Almighty Street. Evidemment, Gabriel avait préparé sa venue.

Sam avait donc pénétré dans une maison dont les murs étaient recouverts, littéralement, de photos de lui.

Et lorsqu'il avait fouillé dans toutes les pièces de la maison à sa recherche (histoire d'avoir deux-trois explications, et aussi parce qu'il était curieux comme un pou, le Sammy), le chasseur avait trouvé beaucoup de… choses dignes d'anthologie. Une bouteille de lubrifiant étiquetée _Sammy for ever_. Une serviette de bain couverte des nom et surnoms de Sam – avec des dessins représentants des baisers passionnés. Un gel douche avec une photo du Winchester torse nu – la même que sur le faux site créé par l'archange. Un oreiller reniflant bon le shampooing de Sam. Une couette ornée d'un Sam géant.

Quelle magnifique couleur orne tes joues, Sammy.

C'était plus fort que Gabriel. Il sentait que Sam _était_ surpris par son inventivité et ses plaisanteries – normal, chaque fois il faisait plus fort que la fois précédente –, même s'il était assez fort pour ne pas en rester bouche bée et n'exprimer qu'un très, très –trop – léger étonnement, et que ça se produisait tout particulièrement lorsque Gabriel orchestrait une plaisanterie à teneur plus ou moins amoureuse ou sexuelle. A tel point que Gabriel se prenait au jeu et qu'il avait presque oublié comment tout ça avait commencé. Il aimait voir Sam aussi troublé, ça lui plaisait. Et c'était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

Bon, il manquait parfois de se taper violemment la tête contre un mur lorsqu'il constatait ce qu'il avait _l'audace_ de faire pour remporter ce fichu défi – toujours après que la blague soit accomplie, par ailleurs – mais ça en valait la peine. Gabriel ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Mais il adorait.

Encore une fois, en dépit de tout son talent, Gabriel n'avait toujours pas gagné. Sam était finalement reparti, tout rouge, moitié riant moitié indigné (et un peu mort de honte également), mais sans aucune trace d'étonnement sur ses traits. C'est qu'il était fort, ce con.

_Bordel, mais il faisait comment cet imbécile ?_

A ce stade-là, Gabriel commençait presque à suspecter une tricherie. Vraiment, Sam était très fort.

Alors, oui, du coup, l'archange n'escomptait pas non plus triompher avec sa petite blague du soir. Gabriel avait tout bêtement inscrit _Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui ! :-( Tu me manques Samsquatch !_ au rouge à lèvres sur le miroir de la salle de bains…

Sam pénétra dans la salle de bains de sa chambre, et, fronçant les sourcils, se tourna vers le miroir.

Gabriel ne s'attendait pas à gagner. Il voulait juste voir la réaction de Sam.

Pourtant, il gagna.

Sam déchiffra le message… et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, planté là au beau milieu de la pièce.

Son visage refléta une telle hébétude, une telle stupeur face à ces quatre simples et misérables petits mots, que Gabriel, plutôt que d'humer le parfum de la victoire à pleins poumons, en en eut mal au cœur.

Le chasseur semblait vraiment abasourdi à l'idée qu'il puisse manquer à quelqu'un.

Gabriel avait gagné. Il avait gagné avec _ça_.

Et tout en regardant Sam qui tentait de reprendre contenance, l'air troublé, comme s'il voulait se convaincre que d'une blague de toute façon, l'archange s'en sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise, un froid glacé le prenant aux tripes.

Ce n'était pas une victoire. Non. On ne gagnait pas en rendant les gens aussi tristes. On ne gagnait pas avec ce genre de choses. Il n'était pas cruel. Il n'était pas Lucifer. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que Sam pouvait ressentir, et il ne pouvait que compatir.

Il se sentit alors furieux envers Dean et Castiel. Comment ces deux-là traitaient-ils Sam pour qu'il se sente aussi mal-aimé ? Où était cette fichue Ruby, elle aussi, qu'il lui fasse payer, à cette poufiasse, d'avoir utilisé Sam comme un objet ? Et John Winchester, lui non plus n'y échapperait pas. Et tous les autres, hein ?

Note personnelle : penser à recouvrir l'Impala de purin.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait réconforter Sam. Lui faire comprendre que c'était sincère – car c'était vrai. Il appréciait Sam. La vie était ennuyeuse sans lui, et Gabriel avait particulièrement leur pique-nique de la veille.

Alors, dans la salle de bains, invisible, il posa juste la main sur l'épaule de Sam, et ce dernier sourit.

Le chasseur n'effaça pas le message.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après s'être occupé du destin de l'Impala, Gabriel réfléchit. Il se sentait mal d'avoir fait tant de peine à Sam. Certes, il lui en avait déjà fait. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. L'archange connaissait bien ce que son vis-à-vis avait éprouvé, et il voulait se faire pardonner. Bon, OK, ce n'était pas tout à fait désintéressé, car Gabriel pensait qu'il pouvait gagner le défi ainsi – mais ce n'était que très secondaire. Il voulait d'abord lui faire plaisir, et lui montrer qu'il l'aimait vraiment bien.

Parce que c'était vrai, tout simplement.

* * *

On était mercredi matin – jour numéro huit. Ce fut la première chose à laquelle Sam pensa lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la secouer, la frotter gentiment.

Parce que ce devait être Gabriel, bien sûr. Dean n'était pas aussi délicat – quoiqu'on ne pouvait guère nier qu'il était inventif dans ses méthodes de réveil.

- Hmm, grogna-t-il.

- Hey Gigantor, chuchota la voix de l'archange à son oreille. C'est l'heure de se réveiller !

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, franchement ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ?

- Grmmlrhtrkghurm, répondit Sam, qui se fichait complètement de ce que racontait l'archange et qui n'avait qu'une envie : _dormir_.

- Je savais que tu serais heureux de me voir.

- Mmjrgdgswgm.

- Oui, tu as raison, j'avais envie de te voir, je l'avoue Sammish.

- Bmgrbrhrr.

- Oui, moi j'ai bien dormi, même si en fait je n'ai pas besoin ou envie de dormir, mais c'est gentil de poser la question. Et toi, bien dormi ?

- Pflgrhmszp.

- Ça doit être grâce au lit que je t'ai si gentiment offert. Allez, debout maintenant !

- Jfrdhgrmbps !

- Certainement pas monsieur ! Il est l'heure de se lever ! J'ai amené le petit déjeuner !

- Gnnnn ?

- Oui, petit déjeuner. Sens-moi ça.

Odeur de croissant chaud. Le cerveau de Sam se reconnecta.

- Tu m'as amené le petit déj' ? s'enquit-il en ouvrant les yeux, un peu plus réveillé soudain.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage souriant de Gabriel penché au-dessus de lui, un croissant dans la main, les prunelles dorées pétillantes le regardant avec un quelque-chose que Sam ne parvint à définir.

- Affirmatif ! répondit l'archange.

- J'y crois paaaaas, bâilla Sam.

- La main devant la bouche quand on bâille, gamin. Dean ne t'a pas appris ça quand t'étais petit ?

Sam le regarda.

- Depuis quand Dean est-il un modèle de politesse ?

Gabriel parut réfléchir et pencha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- C'est vrai. Au temps pour moi. J'avais encore foi en l'humanité.

Sam ricana, et se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, et aussitôt, Gabriel lui fourra sous le nez un plateau couvert de victuailles. Croissants chauds. Tasse de café. Pain frais. Confiture. Pancakes tout juste sortis du four. Sam adressa un grand sourire à Gabriel.

Prenant le plateau sur ses genoux, il plongea ses lèvres dans la tasse de café. Café qui était juste… parfait. Et ce n'était pas juste qu'il était préparé d'une main de maître, même si c'était le cas. Pile le bon dosage de sucre. Exactement la bonne torréfaction.

- Comment… ?

Au regard de Gabriel, mélange de gêne et de défi, Sam comprit ce qu'il en était. Evidemment. Gabriel avait été là tout au long du Mardi Maudit, durant lequel – lesquels – Sam avait systématiquement ou presque commandé un café.

- J'ai tout fait moi-même, annonça Gabriel avec une fierté qui lui fit bomber le torse à la manière d'un enfant, ce que Sam trouva attendrissant malgré lui – c'était le matin, en même temps, tout était plus mignon le matin. Je n'ai pas _juste_ claqué des doigts.

Sam prit un moment pour observer attentivement l'archange. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas surpris. Gabriel lui apportait son petit-déjeuner au lit… voilà qui n'était pas ordinaire. Sans doute une volonté de gagner le défi, et heureusement, nota-t-il, qu'il n'avait manifesté aucun étonnement – un miracle. A moins… à moins que ce ne soit en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

Oui, Sam avait été étonné de trouver ce message – soit juste après que Dean et Castiel se soient faits des mamours à n'en plus finir (Dean devenait désagréablement romantique). Depuis quand Gabriel l'aimait-il bien ? Depuis quand lui manquait-il ? Depuis quand manquait-il à quelqu'un ? Dean et Castiel ne se préoccupaient que l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas sa place avec eux. Alors oui, il était étonné que Gabriel lui écrive un tel mot. Il était pourtant préparé, mais cette attaque l'avait pris en traître, et avait frappé fort, là où ça faisait mal, et il en avait voulu à Gabriel, parce qu'il pensait… il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait. En tout cas pas qu'il lui manquait. Même s'il aurait bien aimé. Les barrières étaient alors tombées. Il avait laissé passer sa stupéfaction. Son amertume. Sa tristesse. Sa colère.

Techniquement, Gabriel avait gagné, mais il n'était pas surgi de nulle part pour exécuter une danse de la victoire, loin de là.

La main sur son épaule avait été une excellente surprise pour Sam. Quelqu'un le comprenait. Quelqu'un était sincère avec lui. Quelqu'un était là.

Alors, en ce mercredi matin, huitième jour du défi, Sam oublia une seconde fois les barrières.

- Tu veux manger avec moi ? proposa-t-il.

Gabriel, qui se relevait, prêt à s'envoler, se figea, et cligna des yeux. Sam désigna le plateau.

- Il y en a largement assez pour deux. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de manger, mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se sentant subitement stupide. N'importe quoi. Bien sûr que Gabriel allait refuser. Aucun intérêt. Il…

- D'accord, murmura une voix que Sam, s'il ignorait quel genre d'homme était Gabriel, aurait qualifié de timide.

Il releva les yeux. Gabriel lui souriait, d'un sourire de gamin devant le sapin de Noël. Sam se poussa pour lui faire de la place, tandis que Gabriel ôtait ses chaussures puis se glissait à ses côtés sous les couvertures. L'archange se saisit, presque hésitant, d'un pancake.

C'était étrange d'avoir le corps chaud de Gabriel assis juste à côté de lui, constata le chasseur. Très étrange.

Mais agréable.

- Je sais déjà ce que je fais si je gagne ce défi, avança Sam avec un grand sourire.

- Ah oui ?

- Je t'engage pour me servir le petit déj' tous les matins. Tu es une fée du logis, Gabe.

Ledit Gabe lui lança des miettes de pancake dans les cheveux, et l'atmosphère se radoucit pour devenir détendue. Comme toujours avec Gabriel ces derniers temps.

Oui, agréable.

Le reste de la journée intéressa beaucoup moins Sam après cet épisode. Même si voir Dean courir autour de l'Impala couverte de purin, les bras écartés, en poussant de grands cris (mais sans trop s'approcher, le fumier ça refoulait quand même pas mal), fut un épisode assez drôle.

Sam avait vu Gabriel s'écrouler de rire, lui aussi, derrière la fenêtre de la chambre. Sacré Gabriel.

Bien sûr, il y eut son téléphone portable dont le contenu musical avait été modifié par Gabriel pour contenir des chansons toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres – l'archange avait des goûts très divers, mais pas déplaisants à l'écoute.

Il y eut aussi le magnifique, imposant et très original gâteau au chocolat personnalisé (avec des smileys et des épithètes très variées – du genre _Hunter of the Year –_ désignant le chasseur) que Sam retrouva le soir même sur sa table de chevet. Délicieux, par ailleurs.

Et la cabine de douche recouverte de photos de Gabriel. Imperméabilisées et inarrachables – ce qui fit que Sam prit sa douche en regardant l'archange, perspective ô combien troublante.

Et naturellement, Sam ne montra aucune trace de surprise ou d'étonnement. Parce qu'il voulait gagner. Parce qu'il voulait obliger Gabriel à rester encore un peu avec lui. Parce qu'il était le seul à le comprendre, et que s'il y avait une chose que Sam désirait, c'était d'avoir un ami. Quelqu'un qui le comprenne.

Et l'idée que ce soit Gabriel…

C'était agréable.

* * *

- Quoi, il te plaît pas, mon sweat-shirt ?

Sam le regarda avec circonspection et fit la moue.

- Sérieusement, Gabe…

- N'en dis pas plus, renifla Gabriel en affectant une mine chagrine et douloureuse. Rien n'est jamais assez bien pour toi, Sammy. Je me demande ce que j'ai pu te trouver.

Le chasseur pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu nages en plein délire ! Ce sweat, c'est… Enfin c'est n'importe quoi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte !

Gabriel baissa les yeux vers son sweat-shirt vert foncé, un peu trop large, sur lequel était imprimé en lettres jaunes _SAM IS THE BEST OF THE WINCHESTER BROTHERS_.

- Quand je pense que je l'ai fabriqué exprès pour l'occasion.

- Tu as pris ta machine à coudre et tu as joué les petites mains toute la nuit ? Hmm, c'est impressionnant.

- Je pensais te faire plaisir…

- Tu voulais surtout me surprendre.

- Mais toi tu restes fermé comme une huître à toutes mes tentatives.

- Je n'ai même pas été étonné.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te satisfaire.

- Plus qu'aujourd'hui et demain. Dépêche-toi, Gabe !

- J'y avais mis tout mon cœur.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Gabriel releva les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre/palace de Sam, dans laquelle il était apparu au petit matin, pendant que Sam se levait, dans l'optique de le surprendre, c'était vrai, avec ce sweat-shirt magnifique.

Ce qui avait lamentablement échoué. Et il n'en était même pas affecté. Peut-être parce que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Depuis la veille, il éprouvait une certaine répugnance à l'idée de blesser le cadet Winchester, et avait décidé que le défi se déroulerait à présent eu égard à cette aversion. Ce qui réduisait sacrément les possibilités. Et avait fait réaliser à l'archange/Trickster qu'il se montrait cruel plus souvent qu'il ne le pensait – révélation pas franchement agréable s'il en est. Mais Gabriel tenait vraiment à cette résolution. Il s'agissait d'un jeu entre amis, pas d'une guerre rangée. L'archange en avait assez de batailler contre le chasseur.

- Hé, ho, réjouis-toi Samsquatch. Je suis en train d'affirmer que c'est toi mon Winchester préféré.

Sam ricana.

- On croirait entendre Becky.

- Pitié.

- Tu la connais ?

- J'ai lu les bouquins. Cette fille est imbuvable.

- Et tu te prends pour elle depuis le début de ce défi, Gabriel, riposta Sam, amusé.

Gabriel sentit malgré lui ses lèvres se relever en un sourire sardonique.

- Mais Sammy, je suis fouuuuuu de toi, l'ignorais-tu ?

Le chasseur étouffa un rire et s'approcha d'un pas.

- Gabe, ce n'est pas possible entre nous, voyons, répondit-il d'un ton faussement pompeux.

Gabriel se colla contre Sam, et, mimant l'attitude de Becky, posa ses mains sur le torse du chasseur en une parodie d'adoration amoureuse proprement insupportable, et les laissa glisser. Mais c'est qu'il avait des pectoraux le Sammy. Miam.

- Saaaaaam, que tu es musclé ! Que tu es beau ! Que tu es sexy !

- C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant ! plaisanta le chasseur avec un clin d'œil.

- Ooooh oui, mange-moi ! s'exclama Gabriel qui s'amusait follement.

Il sentit à ce moment-là les mains de Sam se poser dans son dos.

Ah. Tiens. Etrange.

Le chasseur poussa alors brusquement un Gabriel très surpris sur le lit et lui enleva prestement son sweat-shirt… avant de s'écarter, tous sourires, triomphant.

- Le sweat est à moi !

Gabriel, bouche bée, le dévisagea. _What. The. Fuck ?!_

Sam ricana.

- Oh, tu croyais vraiment que je voulais coucher avec toi ?

Gêné, Gabriel se passa une main dans les cheveux. Oui, il l'avait cru. D'où son amorphie et sa passivité. Il avait été vraiment pris au dépourvu.

- Bien sûr que non, mentit-il.

- Et tu croyais vraiment que je haïssais ce sweat ? poursuivit Sam avec un sourire de chat.

- Euh… ouais.

- Raté. Je l'adore. Je vais le porter toute la journée. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Dean ! Merci Gabe, dit Sam avec un sourire plein de culot.

Encore un peu sonné, Gabriel se redressa.

- Pauvre con, marmonna-t-il.

Sam éclata de rire, et Gabriel, après une seconde d'ahurissement, le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

Une fois leur fou rire un peu calmé, Sam ôta le t-shirt avec lequel il avait dormi (oh, il était vraiment vachement musclé) et enfila le sweat… qui lui allait parfaitement, à la grande surprise et au dépit de l'archange.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit assez grand pour toi, grogna-t-il. J'sais pas comment j'ai fait.

- Tu voulais me le donner en cadeau, peut-être ? ironisa Sam.

- Nan, même pas.

Ce fut alors que Gabriel se rendit compte d'un petit détail. Il était torse nu. Plein d'une humeur vengeresse, il se pencha et attrapa la chemise que Sam avait portée la veille et qui était posée sur la commode.

- Hé mais tu fais quoi, là ? s'insurgea son propriétaire.

- Tu m'as piqué mon sweat. Je te pique ta chemise, rétorqua Gabriel en haussant les épaules et dépliant la chemise.

Elle était un peu grande, mais ça devrait aller.

- Mmh, ça fleure bon le Sammy sauvage !

- Tu insinues que je pue ?

- Non. Ça sent ton shampooing.

- Et comment tu sais que c'est ça ? Tu es allé le sniffer en cachette ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé au shampooing. C'est lui qui est venu à moi.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment ? Sur ces petites pattes ?

- Bien sûr que non, grand bêta. Vu ta tignasse et la quantité de shampooing que tu dois mettre pour la laver, tu reparfumes une pièce rien qu'en y entrant.

Vexé, Sam fit la moue, et Gabriel enfila la chemise. Elle était un peu large, mais après avoir retroussé les manches et réajusté le col, le résultat était vraiment pas mal. Même Sam en convint, puisqu'il ne dit rien.

- Tu me raconteras la réaction de Dean ? demanda l'archange.

Sam eut un mince sourire.

- Viens voir toi-même.

- Comme tu voudras.

Après un dernier clin d'œil, Gabriel partit.

* * *

Sam ne se rappelait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il y avait eu l'histoire du sweat-shirt de Gabriel, et la réaction de Dean quand il l'avait vu (« c'est un cadeau publicitaire du site de l'autre jour, Dean, que veux-tu, j'ai mon fan-club, moi ! »), réaction assez épique, et celle de Castiel, entièrement désapprobatrice.

Il y avait eu les textos que Gabriel lui avait envoyés toute la journée pour commenter ses moindres actions, depuis leur enquête qui progressait lentement mais sûrement (plus que Hale à localiser) jusqu'à son menu de midi, en passant par les réponses de Sam et les remarques de Dean : « A qui tu écris ? Tu t'es trouvé une copine ou quoi ? ». Chaque SMS était plus inattendu et surprenant que le précédent, et Sam s'était beaucoup amusé, autant à répondre à Gabriel qu'à feindre un air impassible, ce qui devenait de plus en plus complexe, à la limite de l'impossible.

Puis ils étaient rentrés au motel, et Gabriel était apparu dans la chambre de Sam pour poursuivre leur conversation. Sam lui avait proposé de regarder un film, et l'archange avait accepté. Ils s'étaient vautrés sur le lit du chasseur, avec de pleins sachets de bonbons, et avaient allumé l'écran plat pour regarder _Retour vers le futur_, puis _Very Bad Trip_, sous les commentaires invraisemblables et l'humour douteux de Gabriel, et les répliques de Sam.

La suite était beaucoup plus floue.

Sam avait commencé à dodeliner de la tête, à papillonner des yeux… Puis ça avait été le noir.

Il s'était donc vraisemblablement endormi. Il conservait pourtant quelques souvenirs de la période où il avait sommeillé.

Le fond sonore de la télévision.

L'épaule de Gabriel contre sa joue, et des mèches de cheveux lui chatouillant gentiment le front.

Une chaleur agréable, contre lui, qui s'en était allée. Il se rappelait avoir grogné de dépit.

Une voix qui lui chuchotait : « Bonne nuit, Sam ».

Et maintenant, il se réveillait.

La lumière était éteinte. La télévision aussi. Les bonbons avaient disparu. Il avait la tête sur l'oreiller, et une couverture le recouvrait.

Sam ignorait laquelle de ces attentions le surprenait le plus. En tout cas, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Mais Gabriel n'était plus là.

Sam se redressa, un peu vaseux, puis, fatigué, se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Un oreiller qui n'était pas le sien.

Et qui sentait bon.

Cannelle et chocolat.

C'était l'odeur de Gabriel.

* * *

- Nous sommes le dixième jour, Gabriel !

- Je sais, rétorqua Gabriel en s'asseyant sur un tabouret en face de Sam.

Il était minuit moins le quart. Le dixième et dernier jour du défi touchait à sa fin. Et Gabriel n'avait toujours pas gagné. Si d'ici un quart d'heure il n'avait toujours pas réussi à surprendre Sam, alors celui-ci remporterait la victoire.

Le chasseur le regardait avec une expression difficile à discerner – un mélange d'arrogance, de moquerie, d'amusement, de défi, de triomphe, et d'autre chose encore dont Gabriel ignorait la teneur.

- J'ai gagné, reprit le chasseur d'un ton tranquille, l'air satisfait.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

- Il me reste un quart d'heure, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais tu ne fais rien.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser gagner ? s'indigna Sam.

Gabriel haussa les épaules de nouveau. La vérité, c'était qu'il était las de ce jeu stupide. Ce n'était même plus amusant. Et pas forcément parce qu'il avait perdu jusque-là.

Non, en réalité, ce défi n'était plus forcément divertissant. Ce qu'il avait trouvé distrayant, au final, c'était de passer du temps avec Sam. De s'en faire un ami. Et l'archange n'était pas bien sûr qu'il voulait que ce soit ce genre de choses qui définisse leur amitié. Il aurait préféré que ce soit les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et durant lesquels ils s'étaient amusés, où ils avaient parlé d'égal à égal.

Quelque part, le Gabriel qui voulait à tout prix surprendre Sam, celui qui enchaînait les plaisanteries pour y parvenir, c'était le Trickster. Or lorsqu'il passait du temps avec le chasseur, il était juste lui-même. Juste Gabriel. Pas l'Archange du Seigneur, pas le Trickster, pas Loki. Juste lui.

Ce pour quoi il était prêt à laisser Sam gagner. Il voulait le surprendre, oui, mais le surprendre agréablement. En étant lui-même.

Sauf que pour une raison étrange, Sam, lui, l'asticotait avec ça depuis une heure.

Gabriel s'était tenu plutôt tranquille toute la journée, recommençant à envoyer des textos à Sam. Il n'avait même pas vérifié si le chasseur restait impassible ou pas. Parce qu'il s'en fichait, premièrement, et aussi et surtout parce que ça l'insupportait que l'autre joue la comédie pour paraître stoïque. Il aurait préféré qu'ils aient une relation plus sincère.

Plus qu'un quart d'heure et ça serait fini.

S'il ne craquait pas avant, avec toutes les piques que Sam lui lançait.

- Sérieusement, Gabe ? continuait celui-ci. Tu ne vas rien faire pour gagner ? Je ne te reconnais plus !

- Tu ne me connais pas vraiment, rétorqua Gabriel.

Il n'avait aucune intention de blesser Sam, mais de toute manière, l'ambiance était quasi polaire dans la chambre depuis quelques minutes. Ils étaient tous deux mal à l'aise. Parce que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, ils oubliaient complètement ce défi idiot, et maintenant qu'il touchait à son terme il leur revenait en pleine face comme un uppercut.

Et puis qu'est-ce que Sam avait avec ça, déjà ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé ?

- De ta part, ça me…

- Quoi ? De ma part, ça te _surprend_, c'est ça ? plaisanta Gabriel en piochant dans la coupole de bonbons.

Sam rougit.

- Non, non… Disons que… j'attendais un peu plus de combativité de ta part. Je suis un peu déçu, là, sourit-il, goguenard.

Gabriel eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure.

_Sam était déçu._ Pour une inexplicable raison, cette petite phrase lui donna une étonnante poussée d'adrénaline, et, furieux, il relâcha le bonbon.

- Je te déçois ? Moi, je te déçois ?

- Un peu, se moqua Sam.

Gabriel plissa les yeux.

- Je gagne quand je veux.

- Prouve-le, le défia le chasseur.

L'archange, par automatisme, se tourna vers le réveil. Il ne lui restait que huit minutes. Pas beaucoup pour mijoter un truc inoubliable.

- Mmh, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps, le taquina Sam. Pas sûr que tu réussisses à me surprendre, là.

- Faut dire que rien ne te surprend jamais, c'est triste, rétorqua Gabriel qui cherchait frénétiquement une idée.

- Exact ! Alors vas-y Gabe ! Surprends-moi !

L'archange était en colère. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il voulait que ce défi se termine, et vite. Il voulait impressionner Sam. Il voulait… il ne savait pas quoi précisément, mais ça le rendait furibond.

- Ah tu veux être surpris ? s'exclama-t-il, sans aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Sam haussa les sourcils d'un air évocateur et provoquant.

La colère se diffusa dans les veines de Gabriel.

- Très bien.

Il se jeta sur Sam, agrippa les pans de son sweat, qu'il portait toujours, et, brusquement, sans délicatesse, sans y avoir réfléchi, Gabriel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut brutal et ne dura que quelques secondes. Lorsque Gabriel s'écarta, un peu gêné, Sam resta bouche bée, abasourdi, le fixant avec un étonnement partagé par l'archange.

Que dire ? Que faire ?

- J'ai gagné, dit calmement Gabriel.

Et il disparut.


	4. Le gage

**Bonjour à tous ! De retour pour un chapitre 4 terminé juste à temps pour être posté ce soir ! (C'est ****Momiji-sama**** qui va être contente !)**

**Je serai rapide.**

**1 : Merci mille fois à ****Plume-now****, à qui est dédiée cette histoire, et que je remercie encore un million de fois d'avoir fait de la pub pour mes propres fanfics. Allez lire les siennes. Elle est formidable. *cœur***

**2 : Le rating devient M pour cause de scènes explicites. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Bande de petits pervers.**

**3 : Supernatural et les acteurs ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré toutes mes lettres de demande expresses. Dommage.**

**4 : N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Le gage**

Sam resta de longues minutes immobile, assis là sur le tabouret, les bras ballants, bouche bée.

L'information peinait à se faire jour dans son esprit.

Gabriel l'avait embrassé.

Bordel, _Gabriel l'avait embrassé_.

Puis il était parti. En disant juste : « J'ai gagné ».

Ah ça oui, pour avoir gagné, ça, il avait gagné. Sam ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi ahuri.

Gabriel l'avait embrassé.

Non, il n'y avait pas à faire, l'information cheminait lentement dans son cerveau mais ne prenait pas sens pour autant. Gabriel l'avait embrassé. Il ne parvenait à penser qu'à ça. Gabriel l'avait embrassé.

Et il était parti.

Sans un mot, sans une explication, rien. Probablement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer. L'archange avait fait ça pour gagner le défi, rien de plus. _Il n'y avait rien de plus._

Sam se surprit lui-même à se répéter ça. C'était logique. Il avait provoqué Gabriel, et Gabriel s'était débrouillé pour remporter la victoire. Rien de bien sorcier. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait en revanche pas, c'était pourquoi il avait paru si énervé. Ni pourquoi il avait disparu aussi promptement.

Ni pourquoi son propre cœur faisait des loopings dans sa cage thoracique.

Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus Sam sentait monter en lui un sentiment très étrange, qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à éprouver dans de telles conditions – la colère.

Il était en colère, à présent, lui aussi. Après Gabriel.

Même pas furieux qu'il l'ait embrassé. Pas furieux qu'il ait gagné le défi.

Non, furieux qu'il soit parti.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Sam avait voulu éviter, c'était ça.

Il se sentait bien, avec l'archange. Il était à l'aise. Il était lui-même. Pas besoin de jouer un rôle, pas besoin de se composer un masque. Gabriel l'acceptait comme il était. Ils pouvaient discuter ensemble, et s'amuser, oublier les (nombreux) problèmes qui jalonnaient leur vie. Gabriel était sympathique, et Sam était juste vraiment content d'être en sa compagnie. D'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait bien, et qu'il aimait bien en retour. Un ami. Un vrai ami.

Alors, lorsque Sam avait vu approcher l'échéance, il avait paniqué.

Ce défi, il s'en foutait. Ça ne comptait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il y jouait par principe. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aille de même avec Gabriel. Peut-être le défi était-il la seule chose qui comptait pour lui ? Peut-être s'en irait-il une fois qu'il serait achevé, et Sam perdrait-il l'une des rares personnes à qui il était attaché ?

Ainsi, sans même y réfléchir, il avait provoqué Gabriel. Pour savoir quel était son point de vue sur le sujet. Il avait été heureux de voir qu'il accordait peu d'importance à ce pari – et un peu effrayé : Gabriel avait-il juste hâte de s'en aller loin, très loin de lui ? La solution qui s'imposait à Sam était donc de gagner le pari. S'il remportait la victoire, Gabriel écoperait d'un gage. Et Sam pourrait alors le contraindre à demeurer encore un peu avec lui.

OK, c'était mesquin, OK, ce serait forcer l'archange, mais à temps désespérés, mesures désespérées. Et il ne souhaitait _vraiment pas_ réfléchir en quoi, précisément, il était désespéré.

Même si à l'heure actuelle, il savait bien pourquoi il l'était. Gabriel était parti. Sans une explication, rien, en étant furieux après lui, en parlant avec froideur. Et Sam était en colère.

Triste.

Un peu paniqué aussi.

Encore stupéfait.

Et ses maudits papillons dans l'estomac…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, eux, d'abord ?

Sam ne trouva la réponse que beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, alors que, couché dans son lit, il tentait de dormir, et elle le fit bondir de stupeur.

_Il avait bien aimé que Gabriel l'embrasse._

* * *

A peine rentré dans la maison qu'il squattait sur Almighty Street, Gabriel se laissa tomber, inerte, sur le canapé, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas _pu_ faire _ça_ !

Il avait embrassé Sam. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue si on la lui avait dite la veille, c'était ça. Embrasser Sam Winchester. Bien sûr. Et puis quoi d'autre ?

Et pourtant, Gabriel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'avait fait.

Ni que le contact des lèvres du chasseur contre les siennes avait suffi à créer une tornade de sensations à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Ni que, s'il n'était pas parti, il aurait probablement recommencé…

C'était vraiment… inattendu.

Il n'était pas intéressé par Sam. Pas du tout. Si ?

Pourtant chaque blague ou presque qu'il lui avait faite possédait une forte connotation sexuelle. Il l'avait fait sans même s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il s'en régalait, et n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'il se pouvait que ce soit révélateur de quelque chose de plus profond. Et il n'y avait pas songé non plus lorsque Sam lui en avait fait la réflexion. Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. C'était si _évident_, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il avait laissé un millier de préservatifs sur le lit de Sam. Il avait construit un site vantant ses mérites. Il l'avait demandé en mariage. Il lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait sexy – plus ou moins. Il avait porté un sweat-shirt sur lequel il affirmait que c'était lui son préféré des deux frères.

Et en parlant de ça, précisément, lorsqu'il avait cru que le chasseur voulait le mettre dans son lit, sa première réaction n'avait même pas été le dégoût, ou l'effroi, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il avait été surpris.

Et à présent il se demandait : et si Sam avait effectivement eu le projet de coucher avec lui… qu'aurait-il fait ?

Qu'aurait-il fait, sachant qu'il appréciait vraiment Sam et qu'il se sentait bien en sa compagnie ? Sachant que quelques secondes encore auparavant il avait constaté que le Sammy avait du biscoto et que ça lui plaisait bien ? Sachant que lorsqu'ils avaient petit-déjeuné ensemble, il avait apprécié de sentir son corps contre le sien; que lorsque Sam s'était endormi contre lui, il avait ressenti une étonnante… volupté ?

Oui, qu'aurait-il fait ?

Gabriel n'en avait aucune idée, et ça l'effrayait presque. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, et c'était justement une situation qui lui échappait complètement.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas été un vrai baiser. Juste ses lèvres sur celles de Sam. Même pas forcément agréable, ni langoureux, ni sensuel ou romantique. Et il avait aimé, étrangement.

Etait-il tombé amoureux de Sam Winchester ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il lui avait fait tant de blagues suggestives ? Son esprit lui aurait-il envoyé un message, avant que son corps ne cède ?

Gabriel ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer.

Envolée, la colère, envolé, le triomphe d'avoir gagné.

Ne restaient que les sensations. Celle des lèvres de Sam sur les siennes. De leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Des mains de Sam dans son dos la veille. De l'odeur des cheveux du chasseur. De la chaleur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il lui souriait.

Gabriel aimait lorsque Sam souriait. Il aimait son contact. Il aimait sa présence. Il aimait son rire, ses répliques, sa façon de le regarder. Il aimait…

_Bordel. De. Merde._

Il était tombé définitivement, inexorablement, pitoyablement amoureux de Sam Winchester.

* * *

Sam soupira une nouvelle fois et appuya son front contre la vitre arrière droite de l'Impala. Il était rare qu'il monte sur la banquette plutôt que sur le siège avant, mais cette fois-ci il en avait laissé la primeur à Castiel. Le chasseur, pour une fois, ressentait le besoin d'être un peu seul.

Ils avaient tous trois quitté le miteux Motel 6 tôt dans la matinée, direction une petite ville perdue dans l'Illinois, où le dernier des quatre fantômes – Hale, représentant pour une grande firme pharmaceutique de son vivant – était vraisemblablement enterré. Les deux frères et l'ange espéraient ainsi mettre fin aux agissements de son fantôme, et profiter de l'occasion pour dénicher la cachette de la Veuve Noire pour la renvoyer en Enfer.

D'une façon assez étrange, Sam avait été déchiré à l'idée de quitter la prestigieuse chambre offerte par Gabriel. Quitter cette ville, quitter cette chambre, quelque part, ça revenait à dire adieu à ces dix jours qu'ils avaient passés en la compagnie l'un de l'autre, à dire adieu à leur nouvelle complicité – et ça faisait aussi mal à Sam que le départ de l'archange la veille au soir.

Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il avait aimé que Gabriel l'embrasse – si on pouvait appeler ça embrasser, quoique Sam pressentait un certain talent en la matière, et cette seule pensée lui donnait envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre de honte. En réalité, c'était plutôt _l'idée_ que l'archange l'ait embrassé qui lui plaisait. Et il y avait cette question gênante, cette question inopportune qui gratouillait à l'orée de sa conscience : _comment est-ce que cela aurait été, si ça avait été un vrai baiser ?_

C'était quelque chose qui le dérangeait beaucoup. Ce plaisir. Cette question. Cette répugnance à s'éloigner de Gabriel. Et, en contrepoint parfait, cette attirance à rester auprès de lui.

Etait-ce une attirance tout court envers Gabriel, d'ailleurs ?

Sam avait presque envie d'en rire – ou d'en pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Gabriel. C'était impossible.

Certes, l'argument selon lequel « c'était Gabriel, donc c'était impossible », n'avait aucune valeur, puisque Sam avait découvert un nouveau Gabriel qu'il appréciait énormément. Un Gabriel très différent de celui qu'il pensait connaître auparavant, un Gabriel qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

En vérité, l'argument « c'est un homme et je ne suis pas gay » ne valait rien non plus – Sam y avait assez réfléchi pour en venir, presque à contrecœur, à cette conclusion. Le meilleur exemple en était Dean. Sam se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait dit pour rassurer son frère au début de sa relation avec Castiel : ils avaient tous deux vus tellement d'anges, de démons, d'esprits qui changeaient de corps à volonté, qu'au final ils avaient appris à ne prêter attention qu'à l'âme qui s'y trouvait – parce que c'était tout ce qui comptait.

L'argument suivant… eh bien, il n'y avait pas d'argument suivant. Puisque ceux qui consistaient en « c'est un Trickster, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance » ou « c'est un ennemi » ou encore « je ne me sens même pas si à l'aise que ça avec lui » étaient irrémédiablement faux.

Ce qui avait pour conséquence que Sam se retrouvait avec une attirance, voire un béguin, qui sait, qu'il ne savait pas gérer, pour un archange anciennement ennemi devenu ami et qui l'avait embrassé dans le cadre d'un défi idiot.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il supposait, et c'était peut-être stupide. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées ? Peut-être aimait-il l'idée que Gabriel l'ait embrassé, parce que ça signifiait que quelqu'un l'aimait bien ?

Et puis, on ne pouvait pas s'amouracher de quelqu'un juste parce que cette personne vous a embrassé, si ?

Et il l'aurait su bien avant, s'il avait ressenti quoi que ce soit pour Gabriel, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, la seule idée de revoir l'archange le rendait à la fois nerveux et fébrile. Toutefois, il ressentait le besoin de le voir. Premièrement, parce qu'il l'appréciait sincèrement – que ce serait dommage de passer à côté d'une belle amitié à cause de ça. Et deuxièmement… parce que Sam avait besoin de savoir. Savoir si oui ou non il était attiré par Gabriel. Avoir une réponse.

Il essayait d'éviter de penser à ce qu'il ferait si la réponse s'avérait positive. Peut-être parce qu'il l'ignorait lui-même.

Sam se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il ne parvenait pas à envoyer ce foutu message. Ce maudit SMS qu'il avait passé trois heures à rédiger, en proie à une panique intense dès lors qu'il relisait ce qu'il venait d'écrire : fallait-il ou non mettre un smiley ? fallait-il dire à Gabriel qu'il avait hâte de le voir ? et s'il disait ça, comment son correspondant l'interpréterait-il ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Sam voulait que l'archange interprète aussi ?

Bien sûr, c'était inutile d'envoyer un texto pour demander à Gabriel de venir, il aurait eu plus vite fait de le prier – mais ce moyen de communication le séduisait, par sa simplicité, et parce que c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient communiqué ses deux derniers jours. Sam n'avait pas envie de prier Gabriel. Une chose qu'il appréciait en sa compagnie, c'était la sensation qu'on ne le traitait ni comme un objet de décoration ni comme un être inférieur – juste comme quelqu'un d'intéressant, comme un égal – et le chasseur sentait confusément que Gabriel avait apprécié ça lui aussi. Ils étaient égaux. Ils étaient amis.

Enfin, si Sam ne s'était pas bêtement amouraché de l'archange, ce dont il n'avait pour l'instant aucune certitude…

Avec un soupir, le chasseur baissa la tête vers l'écran de son portable, et relut son texto. _Quand faut y aller, faut y aller_, songea-t-il avec dépit.

Il appuya sur « Envoi ».

* * *

_**J'avoue, tu as gagné sur ce coup-là ! Viens me voir quand tu auras un moment. – Sam.**_

D'accord. OK. Très bien. Formidable. Merveilleux.

Ça voulait dire quoi, au juste ?

Une heure. Une foutue heure que Gabriel tentait de décrypter ce que Sam avait voulu lui dire à travers ce texto.

C'était un texto, un simple texto, il n'y avait rien à chercher derrière, se répétait-il en boucle, comme un mantra – mais rien à faire, il cherchait toujours à interpréter le message, car s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise de l'humanité, c'est qu'il y avait toujours une sorte de message secret caché dans les SMS.

L'intonation, par exemple. Sur quel ton Sam lui écrivait-il ce message ? Etait-il furieux ? Frustré ? Joyeux ? Indifférent ?

Allait-il agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ou au contraire exiger de Gabriel une explication ?

Et si oui, où est-ce que ça les mènerait ?

Gabriel avait encore du mal à y croire. Il était tombé amoureux de Sam Winchester. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour…

Il se sentait ridicule. Il avait déjà eu des relations amoureuses, évidemment : il y avait eu Kali, il y avait eu Sigyn – on avait raconté beaucoup de choses fausses à son sujet en tant que Loki, mais celle-là était vraie, et même s'ils avaient rompu depuis bien longtemps, il avait encore de l'affection pour la douce Sigyn –, il y avait eu… euh, c'était tout, en fait, si l'on exceptait ses conquêtes avec qui il n'avait passé qu'une nuit ou deux d'amusement réciproque.

Et donc, il se sentait grotesque, se sentant réincarné en gamine de onze ans face à son premier amour. C'était si stupide que Gabriel avait envie de partir loin, très loin pour oublier cet épisode honteux.

Mais finalement, quelque part, c'était presque logique qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Sam. Le chasseur représentait tout ce qu'il aurait toujours voulu avoir mais qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer du bout des doigts toute sa vie : il était drôle, il était gentil, il était compréhensif, il ne le jugeait pas, et, par-dessus tout, Gabriel avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui, d'être enfin arrivé à la maison, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était une sensation assez complexe à décrypter.

Et à propos de rentrer chez soi… Il fallait bien qu'il y aille. Alors Gabriel prit son courage à deux mains (hé, il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer !) et se téléporta dans la chambre de motel de Sam.

- Hmm, c'est plus classe ici ! commenta-t-il à voix haute, d'un ton faussement allègre.

La chambre était nettement plus jolie que celle du Motel 6 de l'Iowa, de fait.

Sam, qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit, sursauta et se releva d'un bond.

- G-Gabriel ? balbutia-t-il, visiblement pris au dépourvu – et le cœur de l'archange fit un bond, car pour une fois depuis dix (non, douze) jours, Sam ne jouait plus la comédie face à lui.

- Yep, c'est moi ! salua l'intéressé en faisant un grand mouvement des bras, d'un faux air enjoué.

Parce que lorsque ce n'était pas Sam qui jouait un jeu, c'était lui qui le faisait… songea-t-il avec une pointe de dépit. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Il se sentait bien avec Sam parce qu'en sa compagnie il était lui-même, et lorsqu'il réalisait qu'en réalité il était amoureux de lui – et probablement depuis un bout de temps, sinon pourquoi se serait-il autant intéressé à lui dès le départ ? –, eh bien, il trichait, il mentait, il feignait. Comme à sa détestable habitude.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ignorait pourquoi. Ce genre de comportement avait toujours été son système de défense face à l'inconnu, face à la peur, face à la tristesse, face à tout ce qui le dérangeait.

Non, décidément, cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête.

- Alors comme ça, tu voulais me voir, Sammish ? s'enquit Gabriel en s'asseyant sur le bout du lit, en tentant de s'empêcher de faire apparaître un paquet de bonbons pour déstresser.

Si jamais Sam voulait discuter de ce fameux baiser, ce ne serait pas du tout approprié.

Sur le visage de Sam, justement, une drôle d'expression – fugitive – passa, avant de s'effacer, et le chasseur lui adressa un sourire nerveux tout en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Ouais. Au sujet du défi.

_Nous y voilà_, songea Gabriel, de plus en plus agité. C'était le moment. Il allait enfin savoir ce que Sam pensait de tout ça, et maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à ça, il était divisé entre l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes ailes pour éviter de connaître une réponse qui lui déplairait, et celle de se pencher, de s'approcher pour mieux entendre ce que le chasseur allait lui dire.

Et de l'embrasser, aussi, tiens. Gabriel n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la bouche de Sam possédait un dessin aussi sensuel, aussi attirant, aussi…

- Comme tu as gagné, je voulais savoir quel serait mon gage !

Gabriel eut l'impression d'être assommé par un trente-tonnes.

Il détailla le visage de Sam, à la recherche d'une quelconque marque de plaisanterie, de taquinerie… mais non, rien, Sam avait l'air épouvantablement sérieux, et Gabriel trouvait ça à la fois vraiment sexy (comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Sam était à croquer quand il avait l'air aussi grave), et également juste… horriblement triste.

Sam n'avait pas mentionné le baiser, rien du tout; il agissait comme si ça n'existait pas, purement et simplement, ou comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Bien. Sam s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante. Gabriel n'avait donc aucune chance avec lui – pas qu'il en avait espéré, loin de là, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait au juste…

C'était terriblement logique. Qui voudrait d'un archange en fuite, se faisant passer pour le dieu Loki et exerçant le métier peu reluisant de Trickster ? Comment Sam Winchester pourrait vouloir de lui, lorsqu'il l'avait humilié, insulté, lorsqu'il avait été aussi horrible avec lui ?

Gabriel avait pourtant eu l'espoir que Sam l'aimait bien. Ils avaient ri et discuté ensemble. Sam s'était endormi contre son épaule – Gabriel en avait eu le cœur liquéfié de bonheur de voir que le chasseur l'appréciait assez et avait assez confiance en lui pour ce faire, et sentir son poids contre lui avait été beaucoup plus agréable que ça n'aurait dû l'être, et lorsque le chasseur avait marmonné son nom pour le ramener contre lui, il s'était senti aimé, et…

… Et il n'avait aucune chance.

Et il avait été stupide de même y songer.

Et il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était, lui aussi.

Et c'était un déchirement.

- Le gage ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

Sam le regarda d'un air entendu.

- Oui, le gage. Tu sais, le truc que tu dois me faire subir vu que j'ai perdu ce défi ?

Le gage. Le gage. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

- Ah oui. Oui oui oui. Le gage.

Sam le regardait, attendant la sentence.

OK. D'accord. Il devait trouver un gage, maintenant. Mais quoi ?

_Fais-moi une place dans ta vie ? Apprends à m'aimer ? Accorde-moi un rendez-vous ? Embrasse-moi ?_

Que faire qui ne serait pas cruel pour Sam, et qui permettrait à Gabriel de passer du temps avec lui ?

Quoiqu'il s'était passé, Gabriel ressentait le besoin irrépressible et brûlant (et probablement à la limite du sadomasochisme) de passer du temps avec lui. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit ce petit espoir insidieux et empoisonné : _Et si tu parvenais à le séduire ? Et s'il tombait amoureux de toi ? Et s'il te suffisait juste de lui montrer à quel point tu pourrais le rendre heureux ?_

Evidemment qu'il pouvait le rendre heureux. Il aurait donné sa grâce pour que le gamin sourie tous les jours – ne serait-ce que pour voir son sourire. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas abandonné de tous.

Tiens, en parlant de ça… Une idée surgit dans l'esprit de Gabriel. Stupide, probablement – il se sentait très stupide ces derniers temps – mais indéniablement séduisante.

- Toi et moi, on va jouer un tour à quelqu'un, Samsquatch ! déclara-t-il solennellement – merci Papa de lui avoir accordé de tels talents de comédien.

Les sourcils de Sam se haussèrent. _Adorable. _

- Un tour ? Tu veux dire, une mauvaise blague ?

- Euh… ouais, c'est ça.

- Genre, une farce de Trickster ?

Gabriel hésita.

- Non. Juste une blague. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là en tant que Trickster.

_Je suis là en tant que moi-même !_ avait-il envie d'hurler.

Sam cligna des yeux.

- Et une blague à qui ?

- A Dean et à Castiel, pardi.

Les lèvres du chasseur se relevèrent un tout petit peu – oui, il avait vraiment des lèvres magnifiques, soupira Gabriel intérieurement.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Mais pour te venger du fait qu'ils t'aient abandonné, Sammy mon ami !

Gabriel vit le chasseur lutter pour ne pas sourire – peine perdue. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et l'archange eut l'impression d'être un bonhomme de neige dehors par quarante degrés.

- OK, déclara Sam en éclatant de rire. Ça me va.

Gabriel leva la main, et Sam frappa sa paume du plat de la sienne. Le contact envoya des étincelles dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

- Donc, quelles sont tes idées ? s'enquit Sam le lendemain matin.

On était dimanche; Dean, Castiel et lui avaient brûlé les ossements de Hale la veille; avant d'entamer la traque à la Veuve Noire (qui, d'après leurs derniers indices, était définitivement une créature surnaturelle), ils avaient choisi de se détendre un peu durant le dernier jour de la semaine et du week-end. Gabriel en avait profité pour venir rendre une petite visite à Sam. Ils étaient présentement assis l'un face à l'autre sur le lit de la chambre de motel.

Le chasseur éprouvait des sentiments ambigus envers Gabriel. C'était compliqué à définir. Il se sentait nerveux, et en même temps impatient de le voir, il était heureux d'être en sa présence, gêné, et surtout, envahi de questions.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, la veille, Gabriel avait débarqué dans sa chambre comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé – comme s'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé et n'avait jamais foutu le bordel dans sa vie et dans ses sentiments. Sam escomptait, au départ… OK, il ne savait pas. Demander des explications à Gabriel, l'ensevelir de reproches, lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quand l'archange avait débarqué en faisant semblant que rien ne s'était produit – comme si ça lui avait été indifférent – Sam avait opté pour l'option la plus lâche : il avait demandé son gage à Gabriel. En espérant rester encore un peu avec lui – parce qu'il avait un ami-et-peut-être-plus et qu'il ne comptait pas s'en défaire aussi facilement. En espérant démêler l'écheveau compliqué de ses sentiments.

Ça lui avait fait mal de voir Gabriel agir ainsi. Il en avait conclu que, oui, définitivement, il y avait un truc entre eux deux. Ou du moins de son côté à lui. Puisque Gabriel s'en foutait complètement.

En revanche, l'idée du gage donné par Gabriel lui plaisait. Il s'était attendu, au départ, à ce que Gabriel lui donne quelque chose de stupide à faire – il ne voulait pas imaginer quoi. Mais après avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec lui, Sam avait fini par en douter, pour ensuite complètement oublier l'idée – enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait désespérément besoin la veille.

Bref, l'idée le séduisait. Jouer une blague à Dean et à Castiel. Pourquoi pas ? C'était peut-être mesquin, et il se sentait vaguement coupable, mais présenté dans la bouche de Gabriel, c'était terriblement tentant.

Et en parlant de tentation, maintenant que Gabriel était là, assis sur son lit, Sam se posait une question capitale, quoi que n'ayant rien à voir.

_Est-ce qu'il trouvait Gabriel beau ?_

Ce questionnement provenait d'un épisode de _La Clinique des Cœurs Brisés _diffusé la veille. « Si tu l'aimes, avait déclaré une blonde nommée Bethany à son amie Tabitha, tu dois le trouver beau, non ? ». Comme quoi, Dr Sexy pouvait être sacrément philosophique comme programme, parfois. En fait, il était tombé sur la chaîne et avait laissé le programme à la télévision, parce qu'il lui faisait penser à Gabriel – et voilà ce qu'il en résultait.

Donc, _est-ce qu'il trouvait Gabriel beau ?_ Vaste question. Il le trouvait drôle, gentil, sympathique, intelligent, charmant, têtu, charismatique, insupportable parfois… mais _beau_ ? Aucune idée.

- Eh bien, répondit Gabriel en jouant des sourcils, c'est notre blague. Tu peux trouver des idées toi aussi, Sammyboy, non ?

- Mmmh, lâcha Sam en suivant les sourcils des yeux.

Ce qui était indéniable, c'était qu'il aimait bien ce mouvement de sourcils. C'était fascinant.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se concentra sur le bouton de la manche de sa chemise, lequel se détachait du tissu, et commença à jouer avec.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il faut adapter la punition au crime commis, ironisa-t-il.

- T'as tout compris Sammy ! répliqua Gabriel.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que Sam ne se formalisait plus du surnom. Au contraire, c'était agréable à entendre. Gabriel le disait de façon affectueuse (du moins, c'était ce qu'il entendait et voulait croire) et à chaque fois, il sentait ces maudits papillons dans son ventre.

Sam releva la tête vers Gabriel.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais changer Dean en femme, l'autre jour ? questionna-t-il.

- Non, c'était toi ! se récria Gabriel. Hé ho, je suis gentil, je sais, mais c'est pas une raison pour me mettre tes conneries sur le dos !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il poussa Sam du pied d'un geste indigné. Sam sentit une brûlure remonter le long de sa jambe. Troublé, il détourna le regard.

- Et puis, ajouta Gabriel pensivement, ça ne punirait que l'un des deux.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Sam en fronçant les sourcils, pris d'une idée subite. Rien ne nous empêche de faire une blague à chacun d'eux !

Gabriel le regarda d'un air surpris, puis son regard s'éclaira. Il se rapprocha de Sam, et ce dernier sentit son souffle sur son visage.

Trop proche. Gabriel était trop proche. Ce fut tout ce que Sam parvint à penser. Pourtant il ne parvint pas à s'éloigner. C'était gênant et en même temps c'était plaisant. Cette proximité était désagréablement excitante : il sentait ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras et sa nuque.

- C'est génial, ça, Gigantor ! s'exclama Gabriel, ravi. Deux blagues pour le prix d'une ! Tu es mon héros !

_Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… _songea Sam tandis que Gabriel s'écartait. Dommage. Son haleine sentait le chocolat. Il se demandait si sa bouche aurait eu le même goût s'il avait saisi l'occasion pour l'embrasser. _Arrête de penser n'importe quoi, Sam !_

Il espérait que Gabriel ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées. Mon Dieu. Il ne voulait même pas y songer plus avant.

- Donc, on fait une blague à chacun d'eux, répéta Gabriel pensivement en se tapotant la lèvre du bout des doigts (Sam ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des yeux). OK. Quel genre de blague ?

- Je retiens l'idée de transformer l'idée d'eux en fille, répondit Sam en s'ébrouant mentalement.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas… admit Gabriel. Pourquoi pas. Mais pas Castiel. Dean-o risquerait d'être trop content.

- Tu m'étonnes, ricana Sam. Lui qui a tergiversé pendant des heures sur le thème « c'est Castiel mais c'est un homme »… il sauterait sur l'occasion.

- C'est le cas de le dire !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Il n'avait jamais autant ri, réalisa Sam, que lorsque Gabriel était dans les parages. Il s'arrêta de rire et fixa Gabriel, tandis que ce dernier en faisait autant.

- Mais je ne pense pas que faire ça à Dean soit très amusant non plus, ajouta le chasseur d'une voix hésitante. Je parie que ça les exciterait tous les deux plus qu'autre chose.

Gabriel grimaça. Sam en profita pour observer attentivement le visage de l'archange. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était loin d'être repoussant, même en esquissant cette grimace qui déformait ses traits. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais vraiment été possiblement été attiré par un homme, et ne s'était donc jamais posé la question de ses critères de goûts masculins.

Décidément, Gabriel avait un don pour créer des situations exceptionnelles. (_Parce qu'il _est_ exceptionnel, _chuchota une petite voix à l'orée de sa conscience, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Stupide voix.) En parlant de ça, le chasseur était épaté de constater qu'il était en train, précisément, de reluquer Gabriel. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait plutôt que de s'adonner à ce genre d'activités.

- Pouah. Répugnant.

Etrange, songea Sam à ses paroles, que lui-même ne soit pas dégoûté à l'idée de reluquer Gabriel et de peut-être le trouver séduisant. De peut-être vouloir envisager quelque chose avec lui. etrange.

- Dean-o et Cassy. Excités. Beurk. Un rien les excite de toute façon, ces deux-là. Tiens, en parlant de ça, on pourrait faire un truc à la cravate de Castiel.

Sam cligna des yeux, ébahi, et se pencha en avant, intéressé.

- Un truc ? Quel genre de truc ?

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire, Sammychou !

- Je ne sais pas non plus, admit Sam après réflexion – et sans relever le surnom. De toute façon, tu as raison, un rien les excite, ces deux-là. Quoiqu'il arrive à la cravate de Cas', Dean trouvera le moyen d'aimer ça.

Gabriel poussa un soupir théâtral.

- Qu'ils sont énervants, ces deux-là, à coucher ensemble à toute heure de la journée !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Non, tu ne me le fais…

- Ah non, tu ne vas recommencer avec ça !

- Je ne recommence rien du tout ! J'admets simplement que ces deux-là me courent sur le haricot….

- C'est une expression, ça ?

- … Me courent sur le haricot à s'accoupler toute la journée !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es en manque, j'en suis sûr.

- Mais pas du tout ! Enfin, voyons ! On parle de moi, là ! (Pause.) Et quand bien même, tu viendrais résoudre mon problème, Sammish ?

Sam se sentit rougir. Ouhlà. Ouh là là. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure prise par la conversation. Pas du tout du tout.

OK, d'accord, il avait poussé Gabriel dans son lit et l'avait à moitié déshabillé. C'était entendu. Mais c'était pour s'approprier son sweat fantastique. Rien de plus. Il n'avait pas noté mentalement que Gabriel s'était laissé faire, ni ne s'était demandé jusqu'où exactement l'archange était prêt à aller et il n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'il avait un torse plutôt appétissant et bien proportionné ni que sentir ses mains sur son propre torse à lui avait été foutrement agréable _et il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite de penser à ça ce n'était pas le moment non mais il était taré ou quoi !_

Hum.

Gabriel, lui, ne parut pas avoir remarqué son trouble.

- On devrait les castrer, suggéra-t-il à mi-voix.

Ah. Ah oui. On parlait de Dean et Castiel. Gabriel n'était pas en train de suggérer de le castrer _lui_ pour lui retirer ces dérangeantes pulsions hormonales à son encontre. Non non non. Pas du tout. Respire, Sam, respire.

- Les castrer ? répéta Sam. Ce n'est pas un peu… extrême ?

- Nan mais c'est juste pour une journée, t'inquiète pas, Samsquatch ! rétorqua Gabriel, ses yeux dorés pétillant.

Sam se sentit sourire malgré lui, hypnotisé – ça devenait vraiment handicapant, ces pulsions hormonales, tout de même…

- Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de Dean quand il découvrira qu'il lui manque ses attributs, plaisanta-t-il.

Gabriel se rembrunit.

- Ah oui, mais tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas que les deux oiseaux soupçonnent que je suis là.

- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais qu'on s'amuse sans bâtons dans les roues, admit Sam en détournant les yeux.

Et en fait, il voulait aussi avoir Gabriel pour lui tout seul.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu avais honte de moi.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Sam.

Gabriel se pencha en avant et lui tapota le genou. Retour de l'onde de chaleur.

- Mais une panne, ça peut arriver, suggéra Sam distraitement, occupé à savourer la sensation de la main que Gabriel avait négligemment oubliée sur sa jambe.

La main se retira. Non mais non mais ça n'allait pas du tout c'était…

- Je t'adore Sammy, tu le sais ça ? s'écria Gabriel en lui prenant les mains et, le faisant se lever, il l'entraîna dans une joyeuse farandole sur une musique imaginaire.

Sam ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait les mains chaudes de Gabriel dans les siennes, que leurs corps s'effleuraient, que Gabriel riait aux éclats et qu'en voyant ce spectacle sur le visage de l'archange il avait enfin la réponse à sa question : oui, il trouvait vraiment Gabriel beau.

* * *

_Hé Gabe, c'est le moment !_ Gabriel entendit le message mental de Sam et aussitôt apparut auprès de lui dans la salle de déjeuner – vide – du motel. Lundi 15 septembre, dix-neuf heures trente. L'heure était venue de passer à l'action.

Sam se tourna vers l'archange avec un grand sourire, l'air content de le voir. Gabriel se sentit sourire en réponse.

- Tu es venu drôlement vite !

- Je suis branché sur Radio Moose, maintenant, rétorqua Gabriel en lui expédiant une tape derrière la tête.

Sam s'écarta en riant.

- Alors ?

- Alors, ils ont recommencé leur truc avec leurs yeux, là, et ils m'ont dit : « Sam, on a un truc urgent à faire », et ils ont filé droit dans leur chambre, rapporta le chasseur.

Gabriel se rapprocha de lui et lui saisit les épaules avec un clin d'œil.

- Allons les rejoindre, alors.

En une micro-seconde, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce petite, sombre et vraiment très, très étroite.

- On est où, là ? questionna le chasseur d'une voix étouffée.

Gabriel ôta les mains de ses épaules avec regret. Il aimait bien sentir les muscles de Sam sous ses mains. C'était définitivement quelque chose d'attirant – d'excitant.

- Dans le placard de leur chambre, répondit-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus petit ? ironisa le Winchester en changeant de jambe d'appui – ils pouvaient à peine bouger et ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, ce dont Gabriel n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

- Nope. Sauf si on se met au milieu de la chambre en mode hommes invisibles. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de les _voir_.

L'archange sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sam grimacer. Dans la chambre, des bruits de baisers et des gémissements se faisaient entendre.

- En tout cas, précisa Gabriel, ils ne peuvent ni nous voir ni nous entendre.

- Et ils peuvent nous sentir ? Parce que, excuse-moi, mais tu sens le bonbon à des kilomètres.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et fourra ses poignets sous le nez de Sam en gloussant.

- Avoue, Samsquatch. Mon odeur d'homme viril t'attire terriblement.

Sam rit et inspira à plein nez.

- Mmmh, j'avoue, j'avoue. J'ai envie de te mettre dans mon lit, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

- Je savais que ce n'était pas juste pour me piquer mon sweat ! s'exclama Gabriel. Tu voulais vraiment me déshabiller.

Même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu, l'archange ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jouer, en espérant qu'il y ait quelque chose de vrai là-dessous.

Froissement d'habits dans la chambre.

- Je le reconnais. C'est ma grande faute.

- Je savais que je te plaisais, grand fou, chuchota Gabriel en se rapprochant de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient véritablement collés l'un à l'autre.

Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait : _Arrête ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Recule !_, mais son corps refusait de l'écouter. L'odeur de Sam – un étonnant mélange d'herbe fraîchement coupée et de fraises sauvages, bizarrement – l'enivrait. Le poussait à faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu mourais d'envie d'admirer mon corps de dieu grec, n'est-ce pas ?

_Arrête, Gabriel. Vraiment. Tu délires. Tu t'enfonces. Arrête._

- C'est pourtant toi qui avais commencé à me tripoter, chuchota Sam. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui voulais me déshabiller ?

Silence. Gabriel ne sut que répondre. Est-ce qu'il devait…

- Euh, Dean ?

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que Castiel et Dean soient en train de coucher ensemble dans la pièce d'à côté. Bordel. On est vraiment peu de choses.

Sam se figea sur place, à l'écoute, et Gabriel tendit l'oreille, également, sautant sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

- Cas' ?

- … Il y a un problème.

Silence de nouveau. Pesant.

- Quoi comme problème ?

Quelques secondes de vide. Puis :

- Oh putain c'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai. Pas moi. Non non non. Ça peut pas m'arriver pas moi je suis un dieu du sexe je n'ai jamais de panne jamais jamais jamais…

- Je crains que dans ces conditions il ne te soit impossible de me pénétrer, Dean.

Gabriel se retint d'exploser de rire. Il agrippa la chemise de Sam à deux mains, baissant la tête, hilare. A côté de lui, Sam renifla et il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul à être envahi par le fou rire.

- Je ne comprends pas, Dean.

- Ah bah là moi non plus… (Ton vraiment dépité et vaguement honteux.)

- Ne t'ai-je pas assez excité ?

Gabriel enfouit la tête dans l'épaule de Sam, et sentit celui-ci secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

- Si, si, Cas', bien sûr que si !

- Tu es pourtant dans l'incapacité de nous satisfaire tous les deux, Dean.

- Oh mon Dieu, chuchota Sam.

- Je sais ! explosa la voix de Dean, dont on sentait à l'intonation qu'il se sentait profondément humilié.

- Je ne comprends pas. (Ton indéniablement vexé et boudeur de Castiel.)

- C'est… ça s'appelle une panne. Ça arrive parfois aux humains. C'est très… enfin, c'est gênant. Ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas envie de toi.

- J'espère bien, rétorqua la voix de Castiel, froissée.

Sam enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Gabriel pour rire tout son soûl.

- On peut peut-être inverser les positions, Cas' ? (Voix mortifiée qui tente de se ressaisir gaiement, sans succès.)

- Ça ne règle pas le problème, Dean. (Voix glaciale.)

- Alors excite-moi ! (Désespoir complet.)

Sam manqua s'étouffer et Gabriel repartit dans son hilarité. Son petit sortilège avait vraiment bien marché !

Long silence. Bruits de froissements.

- Dean. (Déception et vexation.) Ça ne fonctionne toujours pas.

- … Je sais… (Lamentation à peine déguisée.)

Sam pouffa, et Gabriel redressa la tête. Réalisant dans quelle position ils se trouvaient, le rire le déserta et sa respiration se coupa.

Ils étaient si proches. Si proches. Si Gabriel le voulait, il n'aurait qu'à relever encore la tête et se redresser un peu pour que ses lèvres touchent celles de Sam. Pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Caresser sa peau, passer la main dans ses cheveux. Si proches. Presque aucun effort à fournir.

Gabriel en mourait d'envie. Il sentait l'odeur de Sam partout autour de lui. Son torse contre le sien. Ses mains sur ses bras. Il suffisait de si peu de chose. Juste un baiser pour qu'ils soient seuls sans tout ce qui les opposait. Pour oublier la boucle temporelle, TV Land, l'Hôtel des Champs-Elysées; pour oublier le défi, les mauvaises plaisanteries, le gage. Pour espérer que Sam le pardonne. Pour pouvoir souhaiter rendre Sam heureux. Pour que lui-même le soit. Pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Juste eux deux. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il sentait son corps brûler de ce désir, frémir sous la présence de Sam, frissonner de ces utopies.

Mais c'étaient des utopies, précisément. Juste des songes.

Alors, occultant complètement ce qui se passait dans la chambre à côté mais en saisissant le prétexte, Gabriel se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de Sam, et sentit le chasseur raffermir sa prise sur lui – légèrement, fugacement. Ce n'était probablement rien, mais il le goûta pleinement. Sa joue contre le cœur battant de Sam, le nez de celui-ci dans ses cheveux. Il s'y abandonna. Savoura le moment. Savoura l'étreinte. Il voulait en graver le souvenir et la douceur dans sa mémoire.

Rien qu'une fois.

* * *

- Ça a vraiment bien marché ! s'exclama Sam, admiratif, le lendemain matin dans la salle à manger du motel.

Gabriel, face à lui, acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, l'air ravi.

- Sérieusement, Sammy, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire ce genre de blagues, toi qui es si coincé d'habitude !

- Je ne suis pas coincé !

- Tu as un vrai balai dans le…

- Je ne te permets pas !

Sam se sentit rougir sous le sous-entendu. Bon, d'accord, en fait, il était convaincu que Gabriel ne sous-entendait rien du tout, qu'il employait simplement une expression toute faite.

Mais disons qu'après avoir fait des rêves on ne pouvait plus évocateurs sur lui, Gabriel, un lit et des mains et des langues un peu partout (pas forcément dans cet ordre, d'ailleurs), s'être réveillé avec une gêne certaine dans le caleçon et avoir été contraint de penser à Gabriel pour pouvoir sortir de sa chambre sans être arrêté pour atteinte à la pudeur, l'expression employée le faisait _vraiment_ tiquer. Personne ne s'était donc rendu compte à quel point cette métaphore était dangereusement sexuelle ?

Depuis la veille, leur enfermement dans le placard de la chambre de son frère et de l'ange, et la petite joute verbale qu'ils avaient eue, Sam se posait un million de questions environ.

Il avait admis qu'il était définitivement amoureux de l'archange. Leur promiscuité dans le placard avait été aussi gênante qu'excitante. Sam avait dû se retenir pour ne pas embrasser sauvagement son ami. Se tenir l'un contre l'autre comme ça… ça avait presque été plus que son esprit tortueux ne pouvait en supporter. Surtout lorsqu'il avait eu l'impression que Gabriel se blottissait contre lui. C'était impossible, évidemment. Gabriel ne pouvait absolument pas être en train de le câliner, et pourtant, Sam avait failli en perdre la raison.

Ce qu'il en avait conclu, c'était qu'à présent, il ressentait aussi du désir sexuel envers l'archange, et ça l'effrayait un peu. Il ignorait complètement ce en quoi ça pouvait consister et n'était pas très rassuré. Comment était-ce de coucher avec un homme ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre chance, mais il ne parvenait pas à perdre espoir – pas tout à fait.

Ce qui le rassurait, c'était que Dean avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier le sexe gay. Sam savait de source sûre que son frère avait – beurk – expérimenté les deux positions – au vu de son boitillement caractérisé un certain matin – et qu'il aimait ça. Si Dean Macho Winchester aimait ça, lui devrait aimer ça. Non ?

- En tout cas, Gigantor, poursuivit Gabriel, je ne pensais tout de même pas que tu serais aussi… comment dire ?

- Aussi « comme toi » ? ironisa Sam.

- Oui, voilà, c'est ça ! applaudit Gabriel.

Sam lui adressa un clin d'œil. _Depuis quand faisait-il des clins d'œil ?_

- Tu avais raison. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

- Yep, sourit Gabriel.

- Et le pire, c'est que ça te plaît.

- Non, Sammy, le pire, c'est que ça _te_ plaît.

Sam se figea, gêné. Il avait très envie de répondre que tout ce que Gabriel lui faisait lui plaisait. C'était presque tout à fait vrai.

Il se demandait vraiment ce que eux deux dans un lit avec des mains et des langues et tout ça, pourrait donner. _Mon Dieu. Gabriel m'a perverti._ Et _évidemment_, ça lui plaisait. _Foutu, foutu, foutu béguin._

Il faudra qu'on trouve quelle farce faire à Castiel, ajouta l'archange.

- Quelque part, ça a puni les deux, argua Sam.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

- Punir l'un c'est punir l'autre, c'est vrai. Mais quoi, Sammy ? Tu te dégonfles ?

- Je me sens un peu coupable, admit Sam en détournant le regard.

Gabriel lui tapota la main, et le chasseur dut résister à l'impulsion d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Ça devenait presque invivable. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que Gabriel soit aussi tactile ? Non que ça lui déplaise.

- Sam. Lorsqu'ils t'abandonnent, tu te sens humilié, non ?

- Oui, reconnut Sam en baissant les yeux.

- Et tu es épouvantablement vexé.

- C'est vrai.

- Eh bien voilà. Dean a été humilié et Castiel vexé. Ils ont été cruels avec toi. Ils méritaient bien ça. Ils ne se sont même pas disputés ou séparés.

- C'est vrai, admit encore Sam en plongeant son regard dans les yeux ambrés de Gabriel – hypnotisants.

- Et comme eux t'ont abandonné plus d'une fois, eh bien on va leur faire une seule petite minuscule blague supplémentaire, Sammychou.

- D'accord, acquiesça Sam.

Il avait la drôle d'impression qu'en cet instant, si Gabriel lui avait proposé d'aller faire la fiesta dans la Cage avec Lucifer, il aurait aussi accepté.

Gabriel lui sourit – il était beau quand il souriait, c'est dingue – et lui toucha le nez du doigt. Puis il disparut.

Décontenancé, Sam ne comprit la raison de son envol que lorsque Dean s'assit en face de lui.

- J'ai passé une nuit épouvantable, bâilla celui-ci. Enfin ce matin ça va mieux. (Sam en conclut que Gabriel avait, comme prévu, rompu le sortilège le matin venu.) On va à la recherche de renseignements sur la Veuve Noire, alors, ce matin ?

- Huh-huh, agréa Sam.

En réalité, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Car une main invisible était en train de lui caresser les cheveux.

Bordel que c'était bon.

Est-ce qu'il devait maudire Gabriel ou l'empoigner par la chemise et le plaquer contre le mur ?

- Sam.

Dean le regardait d'un air complètement halluciné.

- Mec, je savais que tes cheveux étaient vraiment space, mais là, bordel… ils bougent tout seuls.

Sam dut se retenir d'éclater de rire – et de frotter sa tête contre la main de Gabriel, qui, il le sentait, s'en allait.

- C'est ce que ça fait quand on passe des nuits agitées au lieu de dormir, Dean. On finit par halluciner.

La main de Gabriel, qu'il devinait hilare, lui caressa la peau du cou en récompense.

Mmmh.

* * *

- On fait quoi, cette fois ? demanda Gabriel l'après-midi même, toujours avachi sur le lit de Sam.

- Tu portes ma chemise, fut la réponse de Sam.

L'archange baissa les yeux vers le vêtement à carreaux dont il avait entrepris de retrousser les manches. Il adorait ce vêtement. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un peu de Sam sur lui. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à se contrôler. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser, de fait : le matin même, il s'était presque complètement laissé aller. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait embrassé le cou de Sam – il en avait terriblement envie, et Sam n'aurait pas apprécié.

Même si quelque chose au fond de son cerveau lui soufflait : _mais si, regarde, il s'est laissé faire… Peut-être qu'il crève d'envie que tu fasses plus ?_

Depuis quelques temps, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être victime d'hallucinations. Il voyait un Sam consentant, un Sam qui réclamait toujours plus d'affection, un Sam qui lui faisait espérer que, peut-être…

D'un autre côté, c'était vrai qu'ils étaient plus amis que jamais. Il se sentait tellement proche de lui. Il avait l'impression que son vis-à-vis lui avait fait une place dans sa vie. Qu'ils étaient amis. C'était déjà énorme, plus que ce qu'il avait jamais connu, et ce n'était pas assez en même temps. Vive les paradoxes.

C'était tellement étrange, de se sentir proche de Sam, et d'avoir l'impression de se tenir à des années-lumière de lui.

Plus le temps passait, plus Gabriel sentait l'ancien Gabriel refaire surface. Le Gabriel sensible, affectueux, vulnérable, le Gabriel un peu trop gentil qu'il aurait voulu enterrer pour que plus jamais, jamais personne ne puisse se servir de lui comme Lucifer et Michael avaient tous deux tenté de le faire durant la première guerre du Paradis, que personne n'exploite ses faiblesses pour en tirer profit. Gabriel détestait cet aspect-là de lui – et pas que cet aspect, d'ailleurs. Mais il avait l'impression que Sam, lui, l'appréciait. Il était alors tiraillé entre la joie d'être apprécié (peut-être pas aimé ou désiré, mais apprécié c'était déjà bien) pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et la peur de ce qu'il pourrait alors advenir. Maudit défi qui l'avait poussé à se révéler sans qu'il s'en rende compte. D'un autre côté, Sam était peut-être la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment comprendre ça – du moins il en avait l'impression. Tout s'était fait si naturellement avec lui. C'était si simple.

Et si compliqué.

- Oui, Sam, c'est ta chemise, c'est bien, tu sais la reconnaître.

_Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il était aussi insupportable ? Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme tout le monde ? Pas étonnant que Sam ne veuille pas de lui. Avec le fait qu'il préférait les femmes.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et dégaina sa bitch-face numéro trente-huit. Hmm. On en mangerait. Il était tellement sexy quand il faisait cette tête-là.

- Rends-la-moi.

- OK. Si tu me rends mon sweat.

Sam leva les mains en signe de reddition.

Tant mieux. Parce que Gabriel adorait cette chemise. Il faisait même sa sieste avec. Elle était le moteur d'un tas de rêves très, très agréables qui généralement salissaient les draps. Et tout simplement, Gabriel aimait en humer le parfum. Herbe fraîchement coupée et fraises sauvages. Sam.

- Revenons à notre petite plaisanterie, tu veux ? demanda Gabriel abruptement.

Sam lui sourit et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- Oui, chef, bien, chef ! plaisanta-t-il. C'est le tour de Castiel, du coup ?

- Evidemment. Une idée ?

- Pourquoi les idées doivent-elles forcément venir de moi ?

_Parce que tu es vraiment trop sexy quand tu réfléchis._

- Parce que c'est ton gage, Samsquatch.

Retour de la bitch-face. _Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

- OK, OK. En fait, j'ai eu une idée.

Gabriel se pencha en avant, intéressé. Sam lui adressa de nouveau un grand sourire. _Pourquoi tu souris autant, ces temps-ci, Sammy ? _Etait-ce parce qu'il serait bientôt débarrassé de lui ?

- Dis-moi tout, susurra l'archange.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se trouvent sur un lit ? Un lit moelleux ? Un lit dans une chambre ? Une chambre où ils étaient rien que tous les deux ? Pourquoi précisément quand il avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser voire un peu plus ? Il avait le karma d'une cuillère à soupe ou quoi ?

- Lis, plutôt, suggéra Sam en sortant un journal qu'il ouvrit à la page des annonces et dont il tapota du doigt un coin précis.

Gabriel plissa les yeux et lut attentivement ce qu'il en était.

_Agence cinéma recherche homme trentaine d'années séduisant pour rôle dans _Casa Erotica 15. _Possibilité être engagé comme strip-steaseur cinq jours semaine dans club Casa Erotica gay local. Appelez _etc., etc.

- Noooooon, Sammy ! souffla-t-il, épaté.

Sam le prit par les épaules.

- Gabe, mon ami. On va s'amuser.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Gabriel apparut soudainement aux côtés du cadet Winchester.

- C'est l'heure, souffla-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Sam tourna la tête… et faillit percuter celle de Gabriel.

- Oups, pardon, marmonna-t-il, mortifié.

_Et un baiser évité, un !_ Dommage.

Le chasseur aurait aimé que cet après-midi n'arrive jamais.

Plus le temps passait, plus Sam devenait accro à Gabriel. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de le laisser partir; à chaque fois, un vide béant s'emparait de lui et menaçait de le déchirer en deux. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où Jess et lui flirtaient sans encore oser sortir ensemble.

Mais maintenant il avait grandi, mûri, et c'était devenu encore plus douloureux.

C'était pourquoi il avait volontairement passé beaucoup de temps à peaufiner la farce qu'ils allaient jouer d'ici quelques secondes. La farce elle-même était indifférente à Sam. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Gabriel.

Celui-ci lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna derrière un bâtiment de la mairie locale, là où ni Dean ni Castiel ne pourraient les voir, et ils se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre. Sam avait prétendu aller enquêter de son côté; le couple, lui, discutait, assis sur le capot de l'Impala.

Sam et Gabriel échangèrent un regard complice, puis l'archange claqua des doigts, et un homme, taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, petites lunettes et costume impeccable, se matérialisa à côté d'eux. Une pure illusion créée par Gabriel qui se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la voiture des deux hommes. Sam dut se retenir pour ne pas pouffer.

- Est-ce vous Castiel ?! s'exclama l'homme en arrivant en face d'eux.

Castiel, interloqué, se tourna vers l'homme et inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Oui, c'est bien m…

- Comment connaissez-vous son nom ? coupa Dean en se redressant et en prenant sa posture de mâle alpha en colère.

Gabriel donna un coup de coude à Sam.

L'homme tendit la main à Castiel.

- Castiel, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! On m'avait tant parlé de vous ! Mon ami avait raison, vous avez un tel physique ! Parfait !

Castiel ne répondit pas à la poignée de main, et Dean se posta à ses côtés, bras croisés.

- Comment. Connaissez. Vous. Son. Nom ?

- Oui, oui, vous serez idéal ! poursuivit l'homme en ignorant complètement l'humain. Bon physique… bon nom de scène… bonne prestance… bonnes proportions… et bonnes performances ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil grivois.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Mon compagnon vous a posé une question, fit-il en désignant un Dean très énervé et très vexé à côté de lui.

- Ah ? fut la réponse dédaigneuse de l'homme.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Eh bien, parce que votre… compagnon n'a cessé de le hurler les nuits précédentes !

La mâchoire de Dean faillit dégringoler par terre. Mort de honte, d'un beau rouge vif, il tenta de dire quelque chose, bafouilla, confondit les mots et finalement se tut tandis que son visage devenait couleur brique.

Sam se mordit la main pour ne pas éclater de rire. A côté de lui, Gabriel avait enfoui son visage dans la veste du chasseur et luttait pour ne pas exploser également. Sam dut résister pour ne pas le serrer contre lui et enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux – la dernière fois avait été si plaisante !

- Mais… mais que me voulez-vous ? demanda Castiel qui semblait soudain très peu assuré.

- Mais faire de vous la prochaine star du porno gay, enfin, Castiel !

Le faux homme passa ainsi les trois quarts d'heure suivants à expliquer à Castiel (et non à Dean, de plus en plus blessé d'être ainsi laissé pour compté même s'il agitait grand les bras et sautillait autour de l'homme pour qu'il le remarque) comment précisément il allait s'y prendre, et de quelle façon Castiel aurait à jouer son rôle, et comment il devrait bouger, et comment on pouvait analyser ses performances sexuelles… le tout devant un Castiel de plus en plus mortifié, gêné et furieux, et un Dean dont la fumée sortait presque des oreilles et qui finit par sortir une carabine du coffre de l'Impala et poursuivre l'homme en beuglant : « Tout ce que Castiel va vous foutre dans le cul ce sera des tas de balles en plomb connard il est à moi rien qu'à moi car oui j'existe Môssieur et… ».

Lorsque l'illusion disparut et que Castiel et Dean furent en train de discuter, passablement traumatisés, de ce qui venait de se passer, Sam se tourna vers Gabriel et lui tapa dans la main, enthousiaste.

- C'était génial !

- Tu l'as dit, Sammy !

Ils partirent en chœur dans un long fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard. Gabriel se redressa, puis, frottant ses yeux qui pleuraient encore d'hilarité, il annonça :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller.

Sam sentit aussitôt l'atmosphère se refroidir, et il frissonna. Non. Gabriel ne pouvait pas partir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Ni jamais, en fait. Il devait rester.

- Bon, à la revoy…

Sam lui attrapa le poignet.

- Gabe.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Se fixèrent. L'espace d'un instant, quelque chose frémit dans le regard de l'archange. De l'espoir ? Non, il rêvait sûrement.

- Gabe…

_Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. Je t'aime. On sera heureux tous les deux. Je te le promets. _Tant de mots qui se bousculaient dans sa bouche mais qui ne sortaient pas. Pourquoi ?

- Gabe. Tu… Reviens quand tu veux. Je…

- Saaaaaam ?

La voix de Dean. L'espace d'un instant, Sam, surpris, se tourna vers la provenance de la voix.

Lorsqu'il se détourna, Gabriel avait disparu.

_Non. Reviens. Reviens…_

Mais Gabriel ne revint pas.

Plus tard le soir, lorsque Sam s'affala de tout son long sur son lit, un petit écrin noir tomba de son sac à dos. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en empara… et lereconnut aussitôt.

La bague de la fausse demande en mariage.

Il n'avait jamais regardé quelle bague Gabriel avait prévue. En fait, il ignorait même qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Probable que Gabriel la lui avait laissée, en cadeau. Une sorte d'excuse déguisée pour sa blague. Ce serait bien son genre.

Poussé par la curiosité, Sam ouvrit l'écrin. Et resta bouche-bée.

Parce que Gabriel était véritablement toujours surprenant.

La bague était un anneau simple, en argent, large et masculin. Orné de symboles délicatement ouvragés mais virils, tous des symboles de protection : un pentacle, un triquetra, un triskèle, une croix tribale et une autre celtique…

C'était magnifique. Ça correspondait à sa personnalité. Ça pouvait le protéger.

Gabriel lui avait laissé un cadeau.

Il n'était plus là, mais il lui avait fait un cadeau.

Avec un sourire, Sam glissa l'anneau à son annulaire droit.


	5. La récompense

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici enfin venu le cinquième et dernier chapitre de notre fanfiction du dimanche, j'ai nommé **_**Surprends-moi **_**!**

**Eh oui, déjà la fin. Croyez-moi, cette fic' va me manquer. Mais heureusement pour moi comme pour tous les fans de Sabriel qui se trouvent sur cette fic' actuellement, j'ai plein d'autres idées de fictions à venir, notamment des OS. Quelques Destiel, mais surtout des Sabriel. J'espère, si vous me lisez, que ces idées (qui seront rédigées je ne sais quand) vous enthousiasmeront autant que moi.**

**Donc, voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction, où se trouve enfin la scène que vous attendez tous.**

**J'ai nommé, la révélation de l'identité de la Veuve Noire, évidemment.**

**Quoi, vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? Oh, je vous rassure, il y a deux-trois broutilles en plus. ^^**

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos espérances (surtout que je l'ai fini dans les temps contrairement à la fois dernière où j'ai posté en speed… ****Momiji-sama**** ne le sait que trop bien et sera trèèèèèès heureuse que j'ai posté la fin dans les temps !). Bref. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, que vous trouverez la fin bien et tout et tout, et que vous n'oublierez pas la review à la fin pour me faire part de votre opinion : enthousiasme, déception, réclamations, etc.**

**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui ont laissé une review comme les anonymes, ceux qui nous ont mis, moi ou cette fic', en follow ou favori, merci à vous tous. Merci plus particulièrement à ****Plume-now****, une auteure géniale qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fic', laquelle lui est donc dédiée. Merci !**

**Oh, je le précise en passant : ni Supernatural ni les acteurs ni rien du tout ne m'appartient. Excepté l'histoire, peut-être.**

**Très bonne lecture, et à très vite ! *cœur***

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**La récompense**

Un magasin de bonbons.

_Un magasin de bonbons._

Pourquoi fallait-il que, à chaque fois qu'il tentait (vainement) de ne pas penser à Gabriel, il y ait _forcément_ quelque chose qui vienne lui rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé ?

Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Une publicité pour des préservatifs qui lui rappelait la fois où Gabriel avait trouvé drôle d'en recouvrir son lit. Un épisode de Dr Sexy. Une odeur de cannelle. Un emballage de Mars abandonné par terre. Ou un magasin de bonbons, en l'occurrence.

Sam pressa le pas. Il n'avait pas le temps de songer à tout ça. Il devait filer dans les entrepôts au sud de la ville du Missouri dans laquelle la Veuve Noire se cachait actuellement. Du moins, c'était là que ses dernières investigations le conduisaient. Dean et Castiel étaient occupés sur une autre affaire, et Sam avait ainsi décidé de se charger du cas de la tueuse d'hommes (une cinquantaine de victimes avérées ces trois dernières années dans tous les Etats-Unis). Il était occupé. Pas le temps de penser à Gabriel.

Et pourtant…

Comme d'habitude, son esprit revenait immanquablement vers l'archange.

Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus revu.

Trois longues, rudes et interminables semaines.

Sam n'avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point Gabriel avait, en à peine deux semaines (même pas), pris une importance fondamentale dans sa vie. A présent qu'il était parti, le chasseur ressentait un vide qui ne s'estompait pas avec le temps – pire, plus les jours s'égrenaient, plus ce vide s'élargissait. Il manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie, une place qui avait toujours été plus ou moins vacante mais dans laquelle Gabriel avait réussi à se glisser subrepticement mais aussi parfaitement; et à présent, à présent qu'il s'y était logé pour ensuite en repartir aussi abruptement qu'un bras qu'on arrache (et Sam avait, de fait, l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un membre dont il ressentait encore la présence/absence impalpable), Sam ne savait quoi faire pour combler cet abîme.

Depuis cet après-midi-là, durant lequel ils avaient créé de toutes pièces une illusion, à la suite de quoi Gabriel était parti sans avoir pu entendre tout ce que Sam avait à lui dire, il n'était plus jamais revenu.

Ce qui était le plus douloureux, c'était que, durant quelques centièmes de secondes – un battement de paupières, à peine, le même battement d'ailes de papillon qu'il y avait eu dans son corps tout entier – Sam avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait une ouverture du côté de l'archange. Que Gabriel attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose de spécial – qu'il l'espérait – et que c'était précisément ce que Sam allait dire. Et également précisément la raison pour laquelle l'archange avait pris la fuite.

Cette impression horrible hantait les jours et les nuits de Sam. Il revoyait ce frémissement dans l'or des yeux de son vis-à-vis – et il se demandait s'il l'avait rêvée ou non.

Il pouvait très bien avoir pris ses désirs pour des réalités, s'était-il raisonné.

Peut-être que si Gabriel était parti aussi vite, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire de plus avec Sam. Peut-être que s'il avait profité de son inattention c'était pour mieux…

Mais le chasseur avait la sensation persistante que quelque chose ne collait pas, que l'explication était différente – et évidemment, celle qui coïncidait le mieux était son histoire de sentiments réciproques… ce qui n'arrangeait pas Sam, qui savait tout à fait à quel point l'esprit pouvait s'auto-convaincre de choses inexistantes pour être heureux.

Le problème étant que sans Gabriel, il ne l'était pas, heureux.

L'archange lui avait apporté une insouciance, une légèreté, une volupté que Sam pensait perdues à jamais. Il était heureux en sa compagnie, tout simplement. Et ce n'était pas uniquement lié à ses sentiments – le chasseur ne serait probablement jamais tombé amoureux de lui sans ce petit quelque chose qui rendait Gabriel si extraordinaire.

Combien de textos avait-il rédigés à son encontre, pour finalement ne jamais les envoyer ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu l'appeler, le prier, lui demander de lui revenir ? Il ne les comptait plus. Il aurait aimé seulement savoir si l'archange allait bien – mais rien, aucune nouvelle, même si Sam était persuadé, par un obscur instinct, qu'il l'aurait su s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit.

Sam avait l'opinion que ses « adieux » avec Gabriel avaient été complètement bâclés. Gâchés, galvaudés, effectués à la va-vite. Quelque chose sonnait faux.

La vérité, c'était qu'il se consumait d'envie de revoir Gabriel, et qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait pour.

Même quand Dean l'y avait encouragé – avec certes force réticence.

Sam avait ainsi découvert, une semaine après les faits, que Dean et Castiel, vers la fin, avaient été au courant de la présence de Gabriel dans la vie de Sam : la voix de l'archange entendue par Dean dans sa chambre la veille de son départ, sa présence ressentie par Castiel le dernier jour – il ne leur avait fallu rien d'autre pour comprendre, au bout de quelques temps, que leurs mésaventures et celles de Sam était le fruit de Gabriel. Si on voulait. Sam ne leur avait rien raconté. « Il ne s'est rien passé », jurait-il, en toute bonne foi, à son frère qui était convaincu qu'une liaison avait pris forme.

Dean avait fini par se faire à l'idée. « Tu avais l'air heureux, quand il était là », avait-il admis avec réticence.

Hélas, il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Rien.

Sam s'était refusé à raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé. Tout ça n'appartenait qu'à Gabriel et lui. Qui d'autre aurait pu comprendre ce que Sam ressentait pour son ami ? Qui aurait pu saisir à quel point cette amitié était capitale ? Qui serait parvenu à comprendre de quelle façon ils avaient fini par devenir proches ?

Et puis, Sam ressentait un furieux besoin de garder ça pour lui. Comme si en parler à quelqu'un d'autre risquait de ternir le souvenir de ces quelques jours fantastiques.

Le chasseur s'arrêta net devant le portail des vieux entrepôts, croulants, abandonnés et de toute évidence entièrement décrépits. Il vérifia qu'il était bien armé, effleura l'anneau offert pas Gabriel du doigt (il se sentait étrangement en sécurité depuis qu'il le portait – probablement en raison des symboles protecteurs gravés dessus), prit une grande inspiration et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

Il faisait sombre, l'intérieur n'étant éclairé que par quelques rais de lumières filtrant de minuscules lucarnes mal fermées. Le sol était recouvert d'une importante couche de poussière et les murs nus semblaient avoir pris une vague couleur jaunâtre. Sam réprima un frisson – il faisait plutôt frais et humide – et braqua discrètement sa lampe torche sur le sol.

Après quelques explorations, il découvrit, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à errer dans l'immense entrepôt désaffecté, des traces de pas provenant de l'entrée ouest – parce que, forcément, Sam avait pénétré les lieux par l'entrée sud, quelle chance il avait. Etant donné que les pas se distinguaient clairement dans la couche de poussière de l'entrepôt complètement laissé à l'abandon et que les chaussures qui les avaient laissées étaient indéniablement des talons aiguilles, ce ne pouvait être que la Veuve Noire.

En suivant la piste ainsi laissée, Sam sentit l'air se réchauffer, la lumière croître et la poussière s'estomper – puis il aperçut au loin une porte entrouverte révélant ce qui ressemblait fortement à un appartement.

Sam saisit son pistolet, l'arma, et pénétra avec précaution dans la pièce. Murs blancs, canapé rouge, meubles en bois massif – _ce n'est pas le moment de penser à Gabriel _–, chambre attenante semblant mesurer une taille indécente, écran plat… _Ne pense pas à Gabriel. _

Bienvenue chez la Veuve Noire.

Laquelle semblait présentement absente. A la recherche d'une nouvelle victime, peut-être ? Sam, après avoir fait le tour de l'immense appartement – qui voudrait d'une cuisine de vingt mètres carrés excepté… _Sam, on a dit non_ – visualisa des papiers posés négligemment sur la table basse du salon. Des clichés d'hommes soit jeunes, soit séduisants, soit riches, soit charismatiques, soit possédant un QI explosif – d'après les papiers indicatifs posés à côté. Jamais plusieurs de ces qualités en même temps, ou presque. Etrange.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, mon mignon ?

Ah. Finalement, la Veuve Noire était dans le secteur. Merde.

Sam tenta de se retourner pour l'apercevoir – elle se tenait dans son dos – et échoua. Il était entièrement paralysé. Double merde.

Il avait pourtant pris toutes ses précautions, il avait été discret, avait tenté d'éviter toute forme de distraction, était resté à l'écoute du moindre bruit tandis qu'il regardait les photos et les dossiers de la Veuve Noire. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas entendue. Donc, elle était capable de le figer quelqu'un sur place en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle pouvait potentiellement se rendre invisible ou apparaître dans une pièce le plus silencieusement du monde, de changer d'apparence comme de chemise et de piéger n'importe quel homme dans ses filets pour ensuite le tuer. Donc, elle était vraiment puissante. Mauvais, ça, très mauvais.

- J'avais mis un sortilège de détection dans mon modeste studio, gloussa la voix aiguë et sirupeuse, je savais bien que ça me servirait un jour ! (Rire.) Il m'a averti tout de suite !

Sam la vit se déplacer, puis apparaître enfin dans son champ de vision, pile face à lui. Dean, Castiel et lui avaient vu bien des photos des diverses apparences de la Veuve Noire, blonde, brune, rousse, grande, petite, blanche, noire, asiatique, avec pour seul point commun la jeunesse, un sens certain de la mode et de l'élégance ainsi qu'un corps séduisant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet avatar-là. Elle avait adopté, cette fois-ci, l'apparence d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années tout juste adulte, de taille moyenne et excessivement mince, dotée de boucles dorées retombant sur ses épaules et d'yeux bleus à l'air malicieux. Elle s'approcha de lui, la mine taquine, un sourire mutin ourlant ses lèvres. Elle dégageait une espèce de quelque-chose qui attirait inévitablement l'attention. Un sortilège, peut-être ?

- Alors, mon chou, tu venais me voir ?

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et tourna autour de lui avec un air appréciateur. Sam sentit son pouls s'affoler. Il était coincé, totalement définitivement coincé, figé sur place dans une usine abandonnée avec une blonde psychopathe qui s'amusait à tuer tous les hommes qu'elle croisait. Pourquoi était-il venu seul ?

- Mmmh, Sam Winchester, c'est bien ça ?

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux – la seule partie de son corps, excepté son cœur et ses poumons, merci beaucoup, qui n'était pas paralysée. Elle le connaissait ? La jeune fille gloussa encore une fois.

- En fait, ça fait un petit moment que je vous surveille, toi, ton frère et l'angelot avec le trench-coat crado. Depuis que vous avez recherché le tout premier cadavre ! Le pauvre petit ange, il ne s'est pas aperçu que mes sortilèges de protection étaient reliés à un sortilège d'alarme… Je me demandais quand vous alliez me trouver !

Nouveau gloussement. Sam cherchait désespérément un moyen de se libérer de ce guêpier qui, il le sentait, allait lui coûter la vie, mais n'en voyait aucun. Cette sorcière était sacrément fortiche. Bordel. S'il avait su, il aurait emmené Dean et Castiel – surtout Castiel, en fait, le seul d'eux trois à pouvoir le sortir de ce merdier.

- Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui sois venu ! monologuait la Veuve Noire. Grand, jeune, fort… gentil comme tout… Oh là oui, je suis vraiment contente !

Elle se reposta face à lui et fit la moue._ Comment je me sors de là ? A l'aide, quelqu'un, n'importe qui !_

- Je me demande… De quelle manière vais-je te tuer ? Tu sais, normalement je préfère passer du temps avec mes victimes, ils sont tous si gentils avec moi…

_Dean, Cas'… je suis désolé, vraiment…_

- Mais je pense que tu ne seras pas d'accord. (Moue dépitée.) Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé voir ce que tu vaux au lit.

Gloussement suraigu. _Je n'aurai même pas revu Gabriel. Je ne lui aurai pas dit._

- Donc, je me pose la question. Très sérieusement. Il y a tellement de façons de tuer quelqu'un. J'en ai appliqué pas mal, depuis le temps…

La Veuve Noire s'écarta de lui, un rictus cruel déformant ses traits splendides et assombrissant ses yeux clairs. Elle s'éloigna, gloussante, derrière lui, tout en continuant :

- Sans compter que…

Froissement d'ailes. Petit hoquet de surprise. Claquement de doigts. Hurlement suraigu, inhumain. Bruit d'un corps qui choit à terre.

Puis soudain, Sam fut libre de ses mouvements.

- Elle avait quoi, la pétasse blonde, tu lui as chouré son mec ou quoi ?

Gabriel.

Sam se retourna, surpris, sentant un immense sourire fleurir sur son visage. Gabriel était là.

Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes cheveux blond foncé soigneusement coiffés, les mêmes uniques yeux dorés qui le dévisageaient avec une attention et une gravité que le reste de son attitude tentait d'effacer, le même sourire mutin, les mêmes fossettes…

Sans même y penser, Sam fit trois grands pas, saisit Gabriel par les épaules et le serra fortement contre lui. Odeur de cannelle et de chocolat. Extase.

L'archange se retrouva ainsi coincé dans les grands bras du chasseur, qui le serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Etrange. Jamais Sam ne l'avait ainsi enlacé, jamais, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient dans le placard… mais ça n'avait ni véritablement conscient ni passionné.

D'un autre côté, à ce moment-là, aucune sorcière psychopathe blonde n'avait tenté de le zigouiller.

Après une seconde d'hébètement le plus complet, Gabriel passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sam et posa la tête contre son torse, savourant l'étreinte. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en recevoir d'autre de la part de son chasseur préféré. Mais Sam était étonnant. Il l'avait dit et il le pensait.

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

Qu'est-ce que Sam lui avait manqué !

Gabriel reconnaissait volontiers que sa fuite, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de Sam, avait été totalement lâche. Mais Sam avait eu l'air si gêné, si hésitant, en lui parlant avant son départ… L'archange avait cru qu'il allait lui dire de ne pas partir, de rester avec lui… que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait retenu. Mais les mots n'étaient pas venus. Sam semblait vouloir dire quelque chose tout en ignorant quoi. Probablement des paroles creuses du genre « Je me suis bien amusé, on se refait ça quand tu veux ! » ou « Finalement, tu es plutôt cool, en fait ». Gabriel n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Il voulait s'éloigner, le plus vite possible. Pour pouvoir penser encore qu'il n'avait pas été une simple distraction pour Sam.

De toute façon, Sam ne l'avait jamais rappelé. Jamais.

Et s'il avait failli venir lui rendre visite un nombre incalculable de fois, il n'était jamais passé à l'acte. Parce qu'il n'avait pas osé. Parce qu'il avait redouté ce qu'il allait trouver. Parce qu'il ignorait comment justifier sa venue.

Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à Sam vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre durant ces trois interminables semaines. Et de lancer sort sur sort à sa chemise pour qu'elle conserve l'odeur du chasseur.

Même si la sentir en vrai et en direct était définitivement ce que Gabriel préférait. Il aurait pu rester l'éternité entière là, blotti dans les bras de Sam, l'enlaçant, écoutant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, respirant son odeur à plein nez.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais son cœur battait encore la chamade et son corps était empli d'un frisson glacé à l'idée que, peut-être, il aurait pu arriver trop tard. Et trouver Sam mort.

Mais Sam n'était pas mort. Pour se le prouver, il le serra plus fort contre lui, et le chasseur ne protesta pas.

Après quelques secondes – ou des minutes, ou des heures – ils se dégagèrent simultanément et reculèrent d'un pas chacun. Gabriel se serait attendu à être embarrassé, mais d'une façon qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, tout ce qu'il ressentait était un pétillement à l'intérieur qui le poussait à arborer un grand sourire et une grande nervosité, également.

- Alors, tu lui avais fait quoi, à la blondasse ? réitéra Gabriel parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Sam sourit et secoua la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je voulais la tuer, en fait.

- Pas très avenant pour débuter une relation, Sammy. Si tu veux emballer une nana, évite de vouloir la trucider, ça aide !

Sam rit.

- On était ennemis au départ, et pourtant on est devenus amis, non ?

Gabriel détailla Sam, sa mine perpétuellement chiffonnée, ses yeux verts en amande, sa tignasse brune qu'il aurait voulu caresser. _Père qu'il m'a manqué. _La vie était cent fois moins palpitante quand il n'y avait pas de Sam.

- Ouais, acquiesça Gabriel en tentant de ne pas arborer un sourire béat.

Il aurait préféré que Sam soit amoureux de lui – mais _au moins_ ils étaient amis. C'était un bon début. Sam avait une affection sincère pour lui.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Su quoi ? s'enquit Gabriel qui se sentait flotter.

- Que j'avais besoin d'aide.

L'archange sourit et Sam lui sourit en retour. Il était encore plus beau lorsqu'il souriait.

- Je te l'ai dit, Samsquatch. Je suis branché sur Radio Moose maintenant. (Il haussa les épaules.) J'ai senti que tu étais en danger. Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu. Pétasse éliminée, problème réglé.

Sam éclata de rire, puis le regarda avec une expression que Gabriel ne sut interpréter. Pour camoufler sa gêne, il toussota, puis reporta son regard sur le cadavre de la Veuve Noire. Il n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque tuer son Sammy.

- En fait, c'est un peu ma faute, confia l'archange, sans regarder Sam et en désignant le corps du menton.

- Ta faute ? En quoi ?

Sam semblait sincèrement étonné. Gabriel fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- Eh bien, disons que je connaissais le bestiau. Je n'ai pas fait le rapport quand tu m'as parlé d'elle.

- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, éluda le chasseur d'un air indifférent. Tu la connaissais, alors ?

- Vaguement.

Sentant que le cadet Winchester attendait de plus amples explications, Gabriel reporta son regard sur lui et se lança.

- Son vrai nom, c'est Dahut. Elle était princesse, au départ. La fille d'un roi très puissant et de la reine du Nord – donc, Dahut était plus ou moins cousine des dieux scandinaves dont j'étais un illustre représentant, d'où le fait que je la connaissais.

Gabriel ignora le roulement d'yeux amusé de Sam et poursuivit.

- Elle avait fait bâtir une île en sa gloire, où tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde, buvait comme un trou et tout le toutim. Une sorte d'orgie quotidienne, si tu veux. Dahut était assez irrécupérable, comme fille – même saint Guénolé, le petit protégé de Raphael, s'y est cassé les dents. Elle a entraîné toutes ses connaissances dans le péché. On raconte même qu'elle a couché avec Lucifer, c'est te dire. (Grimace de Sam.) Même si j'en doute fort, tu connais Luci. En tout cas c'est sûr que des tas de dieux et de démons sont passés dans son lit ! Bref. Comme la ville attirait de plus en plus de monde et qu'un tas de démons y avaient leur maison de campagne, mes tendres frères n'ont pas trop apprécié le truc et ont coulé l'île. Le hic, c'était que Dahut était une sorcière de naissance, et plutôt douée d'ailleurs. Elle a survécu. Depuis, pour vivre encore et toujours plus et avoir plus de pouvoir, elle couche avec des hommes, les tue puis leur vole leur beauté, leur jeunesse, leur vitalité, leur charisme, tout ce que tu veux et qui lui permet d'être de plus en plus puissante. A un moment elle s'est faite passer pour une déesse gaélique – Sidh. Bref, elle avait un sacré empire, tu vois le genre.

Sam, fasciné, hochait la tête tout au long du récit et buvait littéralement ses paroles. Gabriel s'en sentit flatté. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître le cadavre de Dahut. Pas romantique du tout, d'avoir un corps à ses pieds quand on papote avec l'élu de son cœur. Après une hésitation, il les téléporta, Sam et lui, à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Le vent soufflait dans leurs cheveux et l'herbe, à leurs pieds, s'agitait doucement. Sam hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- Donc, en gros, reprit-il, on avait affaire à une tueuse en série maléfique qui opère depuis des siècles voire plus et on n'en avait aucune idée ?

- Yep, acquiesça Gabriel. Elle commençait à devenir de plus en plus dangereuse, d'ailleurs. Heureusement, elle ignorait que j'étais dans l'histoire moi aussi. (Il adressa un clin d'œil à Sam.) Elle ne t'a pas espionné assez, on dirait.

- Tu l'as écoutée parler ? s'étonna le chasseur.

Gabriel se contenta de hausser une épaule.

- Nope. Mais je sais que c'est une fouineuse qui met des sortilèges un peu partout, donc elle devait savoir que vous fouilliez un peu partout et elle a dû vous espionner. Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'arrive, ce qui me fait dire que ses méthodes étaient un peu à revoir.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Sam, et ce dernier lui sourit, avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Un éclat lumineux attira l'œil de Gabriel, et, sans y songer plus avant, il saisit la main de Sam.

- Hey ! Tu la portes ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'archange amena la main du chasseur près de lui et admira l'anneau enfilé à l'annulaire de Sam. Il caressa la bague du doigt. Il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où.

Il avait aperçu l'anneau dans la vitrine d'un bijoutier alors qu'il avait déjà eu l'idée de demander Sam en mariage pour plaisanter. Il recherchait une bague quelconque pour perfectionner la blague, et la simplicité et l'élégance de celle-là lui avait plu. Elle lui avait rappelé Sam. Et comme Gabriel ne faisait jamais rien par hasard, il avait dessiné des symboles précis qu'il avait fait graver sur l'anneau – une protection pour Sam. Il ne pouvait nier que l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose au chasseur l'inquiétait déjà à ce moment-là. Puis il la lui avait laissée, en cadeau. Un peu pour s'excuser de toutes ses mauvaises plaisanteries, un peu pour qu'il sache qu'il avait un ami sincère qui veillait sur lui. Et un peu, égoïstement, pour que Sam aie quelque chose de lui, pour qu'il porte son empreinte, en quelque sorte - _comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir plus tôt qu'il était amoureux de lui alors que ça crevait les yeux ?_

Et, oh, il se sentait étrangement fier et heureux que Sam porte l'anneau. On est peu de choses, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui, approuva Sam, et l'archange se sentit soudain très stupide d'avoir cédé à son instinct et d'avoir saisi la main de Sam comme un enfant s'exclamerait : « Oh, papa, tu as affiché mon dessin dans ton bureau ! ».

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du chasseur. Qui, étrangement, ne le regardait pas avec commisération ou condescendance. Il semblait un peu intrigué et bizarrement content.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans mon sac, expliqua-t-il. J'ai pensé que tu me l'avais laissé en cadeau.

- Yep, Gigantor, acquiesça Gabriel. Je me disais que tant qu'à te faire une telle plaisanterie, il fallait me faire pardonner. Et puis au départ il me fallait bien une bague, n'est-ce pas.

Sam ne réagit pas.

- C'est toi qui as fait graver les symboles ?

- Oui, répondit Gabriel, un peu surpris par la question. Je les ai dessinés moi-même. Ça fait partie du business quand on est archange, on sait faire ce genre de trucs. Je les ai juste…

Le mot qu'il voulait dire était « embellis », mais bizarrement, il refusait de sortir. Il ne parvenait pas à le prononcer. Ça faisait tellement tarte.

Sam, lui, ne parut pas s'en offenser. Il lui sourit, et Gabriel s'aperçut qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux.

- Je… bégaya le chasseur. Je l'aime beaucoup.

- Oh, couina Gabriel, et il s'administra une retentissante claque mentale.

_Tu es un HOMME, Gabriel. Pas une femmelette qui piaille à la moindre occasion. Sois viril. Et éloquent, ça serait bien aussi._

- Tant mieux, ajouta-t-il pitoyablement.

- Tu as le sens du détail, poursuivit Sam en se mordant la lèvre inférieure (_Sam Winchester, pourquoi tu t'amuses à me donner des idées inappropriées chaque fois qu'on se voit ?_). Je veux dire, te procurer une bague qui me corresponde autant juste pour une blague…

- Je suis perfectionniste, Sammish, que veux-tu ! rétorqua Gabriel en tentant de retrouver un peu d'assurance. De toute façon, tu as complètement fait foirer mon petit canular. C'est tombé totalement à plat.

Sam rit, et Gabriel admira le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam avec fascination. Sam était une œuvre d'art lorsqu'il riait ou souriait.

- Je te le dis, je n'ai pas pu résister. Et puis, je ne voulais pas te laisser gagner, Gabe !

- Ouais, j'ai constaté, grommela Gabriel.

Il se remémorait une certaine soirée qui s'était achevée sur un ersatz de baiser.

Sam retrouva soudain tout son sérieux, comme s'il pensait précisément à la même chose que l'archange.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Gabriel, stupéfait, redressa la tête. Sam le regardait d'un air sincère.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- De t'avoir mis en colère. (Sam secoua la tête, comme furieux après lui-même.) Je voulais te dire. Tu _es_ surprenant, Gabe.

Face à la transition abrupte, Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis surprenant ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Absolument. Surtout lorsque tu es toi-même.

- Quand je suis moi-même ? répéta encore l'archange en plissant les yeux, sentant une certaine stupéfaction et vexation s'emparer de lui. Quoi ? Tu trouvais que j'étais un connard total et tu es surpris de voir que je suis autre chose, c'est ça ?

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête.

- Non ! Gabe, non ! Pas du tout ! (Il haussa une épaule.) C'est vrai que j'ai découvert que tu es différent de ce que je pensais. Mais je t'aimais bien dès le départ.

L'archange sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son corps tout entier. Attentif, il écouta la suite.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… (Il se passa de nouveau une main dans les cheveux en grimaçant.) Je ne sais pas comment dire. Mais tu m'étonnes tout le temps. Tu dis et fais des choses que… que je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais faire ou dire, ou que les gens en général peuvent faire ou dire. Sérieusement. C'est… c'est bien. Tu _es_ quelqu'un de bien.

Gabriel, stupéfait, ne savait plus quoi dire. Que répondre à ça ? Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait enfin vu qui il était vraiment, et en même temps que Sam le voyait meilleur qu'il n'était. C'était étrange. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était « quelqu'un de bien ».

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? souffla Gabriel.

Pour une raison étrange, il sentait que quelque chose de très important était en train de se dérouler, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à y mettre fin. Foutu espoir.

Sam haussa encore une fois les épaules.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu gagnes.

- Je sais, rétorqua Gabriel. Mais moi je m'en fichais de ce défi, tu sais.

Il sentait son amertume glisser hors de lui pour aller se heurter aux réactions de Sam, et il ne parvenait pas à la retenir. Comme s'il ne pouvait être que sincère avec cet humain.

Humain qui le regarda avec étonnement puis baissa les yeux.

- Je… Moi aussi.

- Alors pourquoi avoir tellement voulu gagner ? s'enquit Gabriel qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Pour le gage.

- Le gage ? Quel rapport ?

- Je voulais… te donner un gage précis. Je voulais… t'obliger à venir chasser avec nous. Je me disais que comme ça on pourrait devenir vraiment amis, avoua Sam d'un air honteux.

Le souffle de Gabriel se coupa.

Il tenta d'analyser la révélation de Sam, de l'appréhender, mais c'était peine perdue. Tout ce qu'il en retenait, c'était que, premièrement, Sam avait voulu le garder auprès de lui, et que, deuxièmement… il n'avait rien eu à craindre depuis le début. Si seulement il n'avait pas répondu aux provocations de Sam, s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé, il aurait gagné des mois et des mois en sa compagnie.

D'un autre côté, puisque visiblement il était tombé amoureux du chasseur depuis bien plus longtemps, un moment serait forcément venu où il se serait jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Oui, mais d'ici là, peut-être que Sam aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui ! Ou pas.

… De toute façon, la question n'était pas là. Il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir là-dessus.

- Sam… Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça, tu sais, reprit doucement Gabriel.

Sam leva vers lui des yeux étonnés. Gabriel dut résister à l'envie foudroyante de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser.

- Je serais revenu, poursuivit-il.

- Mais…

- Parce que tu vois, tu as l'insigne honneur que le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus sexy et le plus cool de tous les êtres célestes t'apprécie, Sammymoose ! s'exclama Gabriel avec son emphase habituelle, pour dissimuler l'émotion qui s'emparait de lui.

Pourtant, le chasseur ne releva pas.

- Moi aussi, je t'apprécie.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Gabriel constata qu'il tenait toujours la main de Sam dans la sienne. Et que le chasseur ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. A moins que, comme lui deux minutes encore auparavant, il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. L'archange hésita à enlever sa main, pour finalement décider de n'en rien faire. Il avait la chance de tenir la main de Sam, il n'allait pas passer si vite à côté.

Surtout qu'une petite voix lui susurrait : _Peut-être que lui non plus n'a pas envie de retirer la sienne._

Hum. Passons à autre chose.

Par exemple, le fait que Sam l'appréciait. C'était bien, ça. Vraiment très très bien.

Quoi que ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi le chasseur le regardait aussi bizarrement depuis le début.

Ni pourquoi la Nature l'avait doté d'un sourire aussi ravageur qui faisait mollir les genoux de Gabriel. Fichtre.

- Il faudrait décider de ta récompense, annonça Sam d'un air songeur.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea.

- Quelle récompense ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, ta récompense pour avoir gagné le défi.

Gabriel tomba des nues. C'était nouveau, ça !

Surtout qu'ils s'appliquaient tous deux à ne pas parler de la façon dont il avait remporté la victoire. Ça s'annonçait compliqué, comme sujet à aborder.

Qu'est-ce que Sam allait encore lui sortir ?

- On n'a jamais parlé de récompense, Sammy, enfin !

- C'est vrai, admit le chasseur. Mais bon. Un gage pour le perdant, une récompense pour le vainqueur. Ça me paraît logique.

- Euh… Ouais, pourquoi pas. M'enfin rien que de te voir en mode Trickster, ça c'était de la récompense !

Gabriel était sérieux, pourtant Sam rit.

- Allez, Gabe. Tu as le droit à une récompense. Tout ce que tu voudras.

_Embrasse-moi._

- Ça ira très bien, je te promets, Samsquatch.

- J'insiste. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Aime-moi. _

- Aucune idée. Et toi, tu en as une ?

- Ce serait mieux si tu en avais une toi-même !

_Deviens mon petit-ami._

- J'ai déjà eu celle du gage. C'est amplement suffisant comme récompense.

- Allez, Gabriel. Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie.

_Fais-moi l'amour._

- Je vais y réfléchir, promis.

Sam soupira mais sourit.

- Comme tu veux. Tu auras ce que tu voudras.

_Toi. _

Gabriel battit des paupières. C'était une situation surréaliste. Sam lui offrait tout ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau et ce qu'il voulait, c'était Sam. Et ça lui était inaccessible.

Foutue vie.

Si seulement… si seulement il était un tout petit peu plus courageux, si seulement il ne perdait rien à le demander… il aurait embrassé Sam. Pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. Pas un pseudo-baiser à deux balles qui n'avait réussi qu'à tellement les embarrasser tous les deux qu'ils n'en parlaient même pas. Gabriel ignorait encore l'opinion de Sam sur le sujet. C'était terriblement frustrant – presque autant que de lui tenir la main et de se tenir à un pas à peine de lui en devant résister à la furieuse impulsion de lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Il avait tellement envie de savoir que Sam en pensait. Juste ça. C'était si peu demander.

- Je suis désolé, moi aussi, reprit Gabriel abruptement.

Il fut le premier étonné de s'entendre dire ça. C'était plus ou moins sorti tout seul.

- Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ?

- De t'avoir embrassé.

Et voilà. On y était. Le tabou était brisé. Bravo, Gabriel. On applaudit bien fort.

Le visage de Sam s'assombrit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

- Oh. Ça. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

Un poids immense s'ôta des épaules de l'archange. _Je ne t'en veux pas. _C'étaient probablement les plus beaux mots qu'il ait jamais entendus. Pas les plus merveilleux qu'il pouvait entendre. Mais Sam ne lui en voulait pas. C'était si fantastique en soi que Gabriel se sentit sourire béatement et qu'il en profita pour caresser, du pouce, la paume de la main de Sam.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

_Ouhlà, calmos Gabriel, calme-toi, caaaaaalme. __Tu fabriques quoi, là ? _Il était en train de caresser la main de Sam. Il. Etait. En. Train. De. Caresser. La. Main. De. Sam.

C'était quoi, son problème, à la fin ? Père l'avait conçu mentalement déficient, c'était ça ?

Une seconde.

Sam ne réagissait pas. Il n'ôtait pas sa main promptement, il ne le regardait pas d'un air dégoûté, il ne s'écartait pas avec une mine furieuse, il ne s'enfuyait pas en courant et en hurlant : « Au secours un archange détraqué sexuel me fait du rentre-dedans ! ».

Bon. Point positif.

A moins qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu.

Ou qu'il soit trop poli pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Ou que…

_On se calme. Sam est gentil et bien élevé, c'est tout. _

- Disons que…, poursuivit Gabriel, mal à l'aise. Je ne… voulais pas te blesser. Te brusquer. Tout ça tout ça.

Il manqua se frapper la tête des deux mains. Ri-di-cu-le. Même pas capable de présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme.

- Tu ne m'as pas blessé, répondit Sam à voix basse. Je comprends. Et puis je n'avais qu'à ne pas te provoquer.

Le cœur de Gabriel manqua un battement.

Pas à cause des paroles de Sam.

Mais parce que celui-ci venait d'enlacer les doigts de leurs deux mains.

_Père. _Sam Winchester… Sam… Sam avait…

_Waouh. _Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il ignorait quelle était la vraie signification du geste. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il serra la main de Sam un peu plus fort. _Waouh. _

- Avoue, poursuivit l'archange d'un ton taquin – il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher, bordel ! –, en vrai tu rêvais que je t'embrasse, Sammy.

- Mais bien sûr, railla Sam qui avait brusquement rougi, nota Gabriel. Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui fantasmes sur mes lèvres ? Mmh ?

Gabriel se sentit rougir à son tour. _Bien visé, Sammy._

- J'avoue, soupira-t-il avec un dépit exagéré. Et quand je regarde les photos de toi en culotte rouge à dentelle, je te trouve plus sexy que ridicule.

Ce qui, même s'il exagérait volontairement sa façon de l'annoncer, était parfaitement vrai.

Sam devint encore plus rouge, mais répliqua tout de même.

- Et moi je rêve qu'au final, je t'enlève nettement plus que ton sweat, sourit-il. Et que tu adores ça.

Gabriel se pinça les lèvres, embarrassé.

- Très bien, soyons honnêtes : j'ai vraiment adoré ça, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mutin. D'ailleurs je porte ta chemise tous les soirs lorsque je vais faire une petite sieste.

- J'imagine tellement la scène. Au fait, quand tu m'as caressé les cheveux, j'ai failli te plaquer contre le mur et t'embrasser sauvagement.

Gabriel fit un pas en avant et se retrouva presque collé à Sam.

- Et quand on était dans le placard, j'avais envie de nous téléporter dans ton lit histoire d'approfondir les choses.

- Amateur. En vrai, j'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser, Gabe.

- Et moi donc. Si je ne me retenais pas, à l'heure actuelle ta vertu serait un très lointain souvenir.

L'archange sentit le chasseur passer une main dans son dos. Mmh.

- Je savais que les préservatifs sur mon lit voulaient dire quelque chose ! rit Sam.

- Qui m'a dit que quitte à faire des blagues sur ton ravissant postérieur, autant que je les pense ?

- Et qui a dit que noooooon, il ne ressentait rien pour moi, hein ? Menteur.

- T'es pas sérieux, Sammy. Fallait bien sauver les apparences, plaisanta l'archange.

Pourtant plus la conversation avançait, plus il était sérieux. Et plus il avait l'impression que Sam aussi l'était. Que d'une simple taquinerie ils en étaient venus à raconter des choses bien plus sérieuses.

Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Si Sam pensait réellement ce qu'il disait…

Gabriel cessa de penser. Sam avait penché la tête vers lui, et il était beaucoup trop proche pour sa santé mentale.

- J'en conclus, souffla Gabriel en laissant sa main errer sur la chemise du chasseur, que tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas de t'avoir embrassé.

- Parce que tu appelles ça un baiser ? se moqua Sam d'une voix bizarrement basse.

Gabriel, surpris, releva la tête. Sam avait l'air mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

- J'embrasse comme un dieu ! protesta Gabriel, sentant que Sam se foutait de lui.

Le chasseur ôta sa main de celle de l'archange, et celui-ci, l'espace d'un instant, paniqua. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Puis il sentit la main de Sam remonter le long de son bras, doucement, malicieusement, sensuellement.

- Tu en es bien sûr ? souffla Sam avec un sourire.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de te combler, Sammy. C'est quand tu veux ! riposta Gabriel.

- Surprends-moi, chuchota Sam, la voix coupée.

Gabriel n'hésita pas plus. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, prit le visage de Sam en coupe entre ses mains et unit leurs lèvres comme il le désirait depuis si longtemps.

Des deux côtés, ce fut une explosion de sensations, un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur.

Gabriel goûtait une fois de plus les lèvres charnues de Sam, mais cette fois-ci en prenant tout son temps, en les savourant comme elles le méritaient, jouant avec la langue du chasseur qui gémissait et en redemandait. C'était délicieux, meilleur que tous les bonbons et toutes les sucreries du monde. Gabriel se sentait déjà devenir accro. Il s'égarait en Sam et en était fichtrement heureux.

Sam, lui, dégustait enfin le goût de la bouche de l'archange et était loin d'être déçu. C'était absolument extraordinaire. La bouche de Gabriel avait une saveur de chocolat que Sam mourrait d'envie d'explorer et de découvrir encore et encore tout en s'y perdant pour toujours. Il ne se souvenait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là et s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Gabriel.

Ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, réclamant toujours plus, ne se séparant que quelques millièmes de seconde pour reprendre leur respiration avant de repartir à la conquête des lèvres de l'autre. Les mains de Gabriel caressaient frénétiquement le cou et les mâchoires de Sam avant de descendre s'égarer sur son torse; celles de Sam traçaient des dessins incohérents dans le dos de Gabriel pour finir leur course dans les cheveux de l'archange.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur.

- Ça, murmura Gabriel un peu essoufflé contre les lèvres du cadet Winchester, ça, c'est la meilleure des récompenses.

Sam, à bout de souffle, ne put que hocher vigoureusement la tête.

Ils restèrent un long moment plantés là, enlacés, sans rien dire, appréciant simplement la présence rassurante de l'autre dans ses bras.

Puis Sam s'écarta un peu pour dévisager Gabriel. Il avait encore du mal à croire que ça s'était vraiment produit. Gabriel… Gabriel était attiré par lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Le sentir blotti contre lui, pouvoir l'embrasser quand il voulait… Sam avait presque l'impression de rêver. Dire qu'au départ tout ça était parti d'une vaste plaisanterie. Pourtant, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

- Je pensais… lâcha-t-il doucement en caressant la joue de Gabriel (il se sentait si émerveillé à l'idée de pouvoir le faire !), je pensais que j'étais le seul à…

- Détrompe-toi, mon Sammy, répondit Gabriel en lui souriant. Détrompe-toi.

Le cœur de Sam s'emballa au surnom. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le front de Gabriel, qui ferma les yeux de plaisir sous le contact.

Lui qui s'était trouvé si stupide, si ridicule de s'être « bêtement » amouraché de Sam, se sentait à présent si bien qu'il en avait oublié tous ses tracas. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu, aussi heureux. Tout était si simple, si naturel avec Sam. Comme ça l'avait toujours été.

- Je pensais que tu étais purement hétéro, soupira-t-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage de Sam.

- Moi aussi, figure-toi, répondit Sam en fronçant le nez. Visiblement, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas.

- Et que… tu ne me pardonnerais jamais tout ce que je t'ai fait, avoua Gabriel.

Sam sentit quelque chose se briser en lui face au spectacle de l'archange si abattu. Il tendit la main et retraça le contour de ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. J'ai adoré m'amuser avec toi.

- Je parlais de…

La main de Sam l'empêcha de dire la suite.

- Et moi, je pensais que jamais tu ne t'intéresserais jamais à moi, ajouta celui-ci. Que je n'étais qu'une distraction.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

- Homme stupide. Tu es à moi, maintenant, et tu le resteras. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me séduire.

- Moi, te séduire ? s'indigna le chasseur. Qui m'a dragué à chaque étape de ce défi ?

- Et qui m'y encourageait ?

- Je ne t'y ai pas encouragé !

- Bien sûr que si ! A chaque fois, tu faisais une bitch-face tellement sexy que je ne parvenais pas à te résister !

Sam éclata de rire. C'était bien Gabriel, ça !

Et l'idée d'être à présent entièrement à lui et lui seul, comme l'avait dit l'archange, le rendait extrêmement heureux.

- Alors, demanda soudain Gabriel, peu assuré. Quel est le programme ?

Il se demandait sincèrement si Sam accepterait de l'avoir dans sa vie, ou pas. On ne savait jamais. Mais le chasseur lui adressa un tel regard que ses doutes s'envolèrent.

- On rentre au motel, fit Sam, songeur. On ne se quitte plus, on passe notre temps ensemble à nous embrasser. On annonce à Dean et Castiel qu'on est ensemble, ils s'évanouissent et on les réanime en tentant d'éviter que mon frère te décapite. Tu les embêtes chaque jour qui passe, j'essaie de minimiser les dégâts, et puis je ris face à tes plaisanteries et on recommence comme ça tous les jours. On se fait des soirées romantiques rien que tous les deux, on fait l'amour sans plus s'arrêter, et du coup on abandonne tout le temps Dean et Cas', qui voient rouge et se vengent, puis on se réconcilie. Tous les deux on vit ensemble, on continue les défis stupides, on oublie qu'il y a des gens autour qui existent, on s'aime et on est heureux.

Sam vit Gabriel lui adresser un grand sourire. Lui aussi doutait fortement de l'avenir de leur relation, jusqu'à voir ce merveilleux sourire. Car si lui était à Gabriel, à présent Gabriel aussi lui appartenait. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais, jamais repartir.

- Tu m'aimes, alors ? répéta Gabriel, l'air ravi.

Sam hocha la tête, tentant d'occulter sa timidité naturelle.

- Je t'aime, Gabe.

- Moi aussi, souffla l'archange en se collant à Sam et en embrassant brièvement son cou, tandis que le chasseur le serrait contre lui. Je t'aime.

Puis il releva la tête, et Sam frémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur sa peau. C'était un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à eux, et il avait envie d'y plonger tête la première.

- Tu sais quoi, Sam-amour ? souffla Gabriel. Il me plaît beaucoup, moi, ton programme. Je te propose qu'on commence à l'appliquer dès maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, grand dadais ? Embrasse-moi !

Et, sans rire, ce baiser au goût de bonheur à venir fut encore meilleur que les deux précédents.

**FIN**


End file.
